Second Chance
by anjel919
Summary: Sequel to FRESH START! Marco has moved on, but where? Dylan's not sure if he'll ever see him again. Dylan's been dating...does he even want Marco still? Rating may go up in future chapters. Completed!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. That just sucks!

A/N: This is the sequel to 'A Fresh Start'. Thank you to all of you who are still with me on this. It's been fun. I hope the second story continues to please you as much as the first.

Accolades:

Adamo4eva201, Lizzy, dexter, DegrassiLuver4Ever11, manfreakzoid…Thank you for sticking through the entire story last time. I hope ya'll continue to like this one.

Kate and Feral: Thanks for the encouragement and help.

As for the rest of the reviewers who came in either later or at the end…thank you so much for the reviews.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One

Marco had been working extremely hard all year so he could graduate a year early.

He'd gotten accepted to Boston University on a full scholarship if he could complete high school in a year. It was a challenge that Marco chose to rise to and now they're paying for college.

Paige had watched Marco run himself ragged over the year. He was always busy, never had time for dates or even friends. Everything became clear when Marco graduated early. Paige was hurt Marco didn't include her in his plans.

The one thing Paige did manage to call him on was his avoiding Dylan. Marco left for Italy the day before Dylan came home for winter break and came back the day after he left. The same thing happened for Spring Break. Marco pulled a Houdini and disappeared.

Marco had taken great strides to avoid Dylan all year. He was afraid if he saw him he'd tell him what he was attempting to do.

Marco started to pack up his room. He was only taking the bare essentials, clothes, a few pictures, CDs, some books and his laptop of course.

He was leaving everything else right where it was for when he returned home. Rosa would make sure everything was safe.

Marco pulled the door closed behind him and sighed. This time the fresh start might give him a second chance.

Marco drove to Boston and found the brownstone he bought with his inheritance. _My first home. In my name. Wow! Not bad for being 17. Fully furnished thanks to mom._

He moved his things in and headed for the college.

Dylan arrived home four hours after Marco left.

Rosa answered the phone when he called for Marco. "I'm sorry Dylan but Marco's gone. He left you a letter though."

"Where did he go?"

"I can't tell you that. He made me swear. Do you want to come get the note?"

"Yeah, give me an hour or so."

"Okay, bye Dylan."

"Bye. Rosa? Thanks."

He heard her sigh as he hung up his cell phone.

Dylan stared at the phone in his hand. _Marco's gone. He left a note this time. He's avoided me all year, the year he asked for, and now he's gone._

Paige walked in the living room holding the cordless phone, "Hun, there's someone named Scott on the phone for you."

"Thanks Paige," said Dylan taking the phone.

Paige stayed in the room to hear Dylan's side of the conversation. It's not like she was eavesdropping but she was curious.

"Hey….Yeah, I'm here. Been home about a half hour….no, no drama yet…I've got an errand to run and then I'll be home…Mainly hanging out with my sister and best friend….I know….I will….Yeah, I miss you too….Okay, bye hun."

Paige raised an eyebrow at him, "Miss you too, bye hun? Scott? This is the…what third or fourth guy you've dated since leaving a year ago."

Dylan's shoulders drooped, "I've met so many guys over the year. Scott's a good guy but he's not Marco."

The defeated look in Dylan's eyes tore Paige's heart out. She wanted to tell him so bad that Marco graduated early but couldn't, she promised.

Paige smiled softly at her brother, "Maybe your errand needs to be to find Marco. He needs to know that no one compares to him."

"I can't. He's gone." Dylan stated simply.

----------------------

Dylan drove to Marco's house and retrieved the letter from Rosa.

He drove home as the handwriting on the outside mocked him the entire way.

It was as if it were saying, 'He doesn't love you enough to tell you the truth in person. He had to leave town and write it down for you. He's gone. He left you. He doesn't love you.'

Dylan sat on his front porch as he slid the letter out of its sheath.

He set the letter down on the swing next to him.

He couldn't read it.

He didn't want to read it.

He needed to read it.

He needed to know.

He didn't want to know.

He gave up the internal struggle and unfolded the letter.

Dylan saw Marco had dated it yesterday.

**_My dearest Dylan, _**

_**I couldn't face you, not yet, so I left. I'm sorry. There's an opportunity that arose for me that I must take this summer. It's one I couldn't pass up.**_

_**I hope you've been happy. That's all I've ever wanted for you.**_

_**I'm sure you're currently questioning if I'm happy and I can honestly say no. I'm working on it though.**_

_**I'm sure you've been dating because you're a great guy. I want you to know that there hasn't been anyone else since you. Paige can confirm it if you doubt me.**_

_**I'll contact you in September by email, if you still want to see me then, I'll leave a contact number.**_

_**I won't be back in Degrassi for a few years, I've moved on.**_

_**Sorry if this seems a little cold and impersonal but it's the only way I would've been able to get through this.**_

_**Please forgive me for avoiding you but know it was for the best.**_

_**I still love you and suspect I always will.**_

_**These feelings can't and won't change but I still have to be true to myself before I can be true to you. You're my first love, nothing will change that.**_

_**Sorry for the extension on my year deadline but it's necessary, I assure you.**_

_**All of my love forever,  
Marco**_

Dylan didn't realize he had been crying until Paige handed him a tissue.

He gave her a watery smile and leaned his head on her shoulder.

"So, what's the letter say?" inquired Paige.

"That he's sorry but something came up. He wants me to wait until September when he contacts me with new contact information for him. He didn't tell me anything except he still loves me and there hasn't been anyone else. Is that true?"

Paige nodded, "He hasn't had time. He worked hard all year for what he got and I'm proud of him. I'm sorry he pulled another vanishing act though."

Dylan nodded at her, "Yeah, me too."

----------------------------

Marco attended classes at Boston University all summer and waited for the fall term to begin. He'd managed to make a name for himself amongst the faculty by being the youngest student with the hardest course load with the best grades. All teachers were clamoring to get him to take their classes.

Marco felt proud he'd managed to do something so few students had done before him.

-----------------------------------

Before Dylan knew it, it was time to head back to college. He hoped that Marco might contact him despite what his letter conveyed.

Marco never called.

_Oh well, I've only got three more weeks until September and he said he'd contact me. Now, I just need to get rid of Scott. Maybe I shouldn't get rid of Scott. He's a good guy and a great date. _

Dylan signed up for his classes and waited for the first day to start. He went to the grocery store to pick up some supplies and food for the apartment. He was turning down an aisle when he swore he heard Marco's voice. He turned and looked but no one was there. Dylan just chalked it up to him losing his mind.

Scott walked up to Dylan as he was debating with himself internally about whether or not he heard Marco.

"Dylan, it's just cereal. It won't ruin your life if you just pick one."

"Oh, hey Scott. Sorry it's not the cereal. I think I'm losing my mind but it's okay now. How have you been?"

"Is that anyway to greet the guy you've been dating after being away all summer?"

Dylan chuckled and kissed Scott gently on the lips, "Sorry, a little preoccupied."

Marco was turning the corner as Dylan kissed Scott. He stopped and watched the little display for a second before scurrying away. That hurt a lot more than he'd thought it would.

Marco hid in the next aisle until Dylan's voice faded in the distance.

_Dylan's dating someone else. I didn't expect to be surprised, I told him to date. I just didn't expect to witness it. Should've planned this out a little better._

Marco finished his shopping quickly without running into Dylan or his boyfriend.

Classes started two days later. Marco was excited for the new challenge.

He had a seven a.m. literature class with the hardest professor in the college, if rumors were true.

In a class of about sixty students, Marco was singled out immediately.

"Mr. Del Rossi, I'm so glad to see you chose my class. If rumors are true, you're the hardest working freshman in the college. Any validity in those rumors?" inquired the professor.

Marco nodded, "Yes sir. I'll work extremely hard for my grades."

"Glad to hear it," said the professor. "Now class, for those of you who don't know me…I'm Professor James Kirkland. I'm potentially the hardest teacher you'll ever come across." After groans from a majority of the students, he continued, "This is a hard class. I'm assigning you a study partner. You'll be graded as individuals but must work as a team."

The students looked around at each other for a few minutes, trying to gauge the intelligence levels of their fellow students.

Only Marco didn't bother to look, he knew he'd be okay no matter who was partnered with him.

The door opened at the back of the room and someone entered.

Professor Kirkland stopped, "Good of you to join us this morning. I hope this isn't going to be a reflection upon how you're going to be doing in my class this semester. You must pass it this time, Mr. Michalchuk if you wish to stay on the ice."

Marco stiffened as he heard the name. _No, it can't be. The university isn't that small for him to be in this class._ All doubt was removed when Marco heard the voice that had been haunting his dreams for the past fifteen months.

"Sorry James, my alarm didn't go off. Still working in pairs?" inquired Dylan. He sat in a desk two rows behind and four chairs to the left of Marco without noticing him.

"Yes and I have the perfect partner for you. That will come later though. I need to finish my speech."

Marco processed the information that was just exchanged between the two. Dylan was having trouble in his classes? Or was it only this class? Who was going to be his partner? Would this totally screw up his scholarship? Was this boyfriend a distraction? Should I care? I know I do but should I?

The professor finished his speech, "And please call me James. Professor Kirkland is my father."

That got a few chuckles and some blank stares.

"Okay, on that note. The groups," said James. He listed a few pairs, "Michalchuk, you are paired with Mr. Del Rossi. Hopefully he'll help your Grade Point Average and we won't have a repeat of last year."

Dylan's eyes got huge as he looked wildly around the room.

Marco slowly turned his head to glance in his direction over his shoulder. He tossed Dylan a wry smile before facing the front again.

Marco felt Dylan's eyes boring into the back of his head.

"Okay, break off into your pairs. Exchange phone numbers, dorm room numbers, email address, some form of contact information. Then you are free to go."

James sat down at the table in the front of the class and began shuffling around papers.

Dylan got up and sat down in the chair in front of Marco. He sat backwards, so to face him.

The silence that descended upon the pair was palpable.

Marco broke the silence, "Guess what? I graduated early and am attending college."

Dylan chuckled lightly at Marco's lame attempt to break the ice. "You are such a goof."

Marco shrugged, "Yeah but you love me anyway." Marco slapped a hand over his mouth. "I didn't mean…"

Dylan shook his head to cut him off, "I know what you meant."

"Sorry I didn't call."

Dylan looked away, "I think that is a conversation we need to have later."

"Fine. Here's my number. Call when you aren't too busy or preoccupied with everything." Marco responded, almost angrily.

James noticed Dylan and Marco were the only two students left in the classroom. He saw Marco walk away from Dylan in a hurry.

Dylan watched Marco walk out of the room and approached the table.

James looked at Dylan, "How well do you know Mr. Del Rossi?"

"Same hometown, he's my sister's age." Dylan said quickly.

"Past?" asked James.

"Yeah and I'm hoping a future," responded Dylan absently.

"Don't distract him, he's a good student. I don't want a repeat of the incident with Ray."

Dylan nodded at his assistant coach, "Yes, James. See you at practice."

James stopped him, "You better call him and make this partnership work. Your time on the ice depends on it and we need you."

"Isn't that your main reason for pairing me with Marco?" asked Dylan sassily.

James rolled his eyes and watched as Dylan walked through the classroom door.

Dylan sat down on a bench and stared at Marco's handwriting. He'd seen it so recently, yet this number held promise. It wasn't a brush off like the last letter.

Scott came over and sat down next to him, "Early class?"

"Yeah. James' lit class again."

"Harsh. Who'd you get paired with?" asked Scott. Trying to determine what caused Dylan's melancholy.

"Just some guy."

"Need I be worried?"

"I don't know," slipped out before Dylan had a chance to catch it.

The hurt that was portrayed in Scott's hazel eyes did nothing to affect Dylan's answer. He felt bad for slipping but it didn't affect him as much as if it were Marco he'd hurt. _Definitely not Marco's deep brown eyes. I can't see the point._

Dylan shook away the thought and pasted on a fake smile for Scott. "I gotta get to practice. I'll call you later."

Scott leaned in for a kiss and Dylan turned his head. Scott's kiss landed on his cheek. "Be careful on the ice. You seem distracted."

Dylan nodded as he walked away.

Dylan went to practice and then to his afternoon class. He headed straight back to his apartment afterward.

He pulled out Marco's number as he sat down on his couch.

Marco attended his second class and headed for the townhouse.

He started going over his syllabus for each class and map out a plan for studying.

The phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Mama"

"Yeah, classes are good."

"No. No new friends."

"I'll be careful."

"Love you too."

"Tell Papa I love him."

"Ciao."

He hung up and went back to his books and schedules.

The phone rang about a half hour later. Marco groaned thinking it was time to add caller id to his current plan.

"Hello?"  
"Hey Marco."

"Hey Dylan. I didn't expect to hear from you so soon."

"I think we need to talk."

"You might be right, seeing as we have to work so closely together for the next few months."

"Can I come over?"

"Fine." Marco gave him the address and directions from the campus.

Dylan took a slow twenty minutes to reach Marco's doorstep. It took him another ten minutes just to knock on the door. He stood there fidgeting waiting for the love of his life to open the door again.

Marco took a deep breath and opened the door to see Dylan standing on the other side.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review and tell me if I should continue this story.


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or its characters. I just like to borrow some of them for my sick, twisted little world. It's fun.

A/N: You should know this by now but if not, this is a sequel to 'Fresh Start'. If you haven't read it, do. Bear with me on the first few chapters though, it got better, I promise.

Accolades:

Thank you to everyone who reviewed: MarcoandDylanLover, Degrassi Girl 2000, fleezajaayne, GuardianAngel4, centra, ReRe04, Sagittarius Sage, Tvchick91, Stacy, x0x0x, spellgirl5, bluelilly 1928, Platinum Rei, and DegrassiqueengoMandD. Please keep the excellent reviews coming.

Man Freakzoid: Thanks for the input. Of course I'll continue. Thanks for sticking with me since day one.

Meg: Hey, I kinda like Scott. Maybe not as much as Chad but he's mine. I might have to keep for a while longer.

Adamo4eva201: Great to see you again. Please keep my lovely reviews coming and I'll try to write well enough to keep them lovely.

Krinklecut: Wow! I thought I'd lost you. Good to see you again and know that you've hung in with me. Thanks.

Smoothncreamy: You offend me, I'm never lazy with my updates. I think the longest was two weeks and it was due to hurricanes and power outages. Anyway, I hope to continue my regular updates…barring writers block.

Spider-man-fan: Great name. I love spidey myself. Thanks for the great review and the compliments. Makes me want to update extremely quickly.

Lizzy: great to hear from you again. I'll keep writing if you keep reading.

Citygal509: But I like cliffhangers, Lucy. They're fun to write and keeps the reviews interesting. The death threats intrigue me.

Kate: Well, I still dedicate this to you. If you didn't persuade me, I wouldn't have done it. Thank you. One more thing, it takes a goddess to spot one, so I'll accept your compliment and send it back to you.

Chapter Two

Marco motioned Dylan to enter his house and watched him walk by.

_He did this on purpose. That soft blue sweater that matches his eyes, wait a minute…I bought that sweater for him. Those butter soft jeans that encase his rock hard thighs and shape his perfect butt. He's taunting me. He knows my weakness for his good looks._

Marco shook himself out of his wayward thoughts as he joined Dylan in the living room. He watched as Dylan looked at his furniture and pictures scattered around the room.

Dylan took a deep breath as Marco opened the door for him.

_Damn, he looks good. I've missed him. He's just so cute. All those dark features, the hair, eyes and olive complexion. So much potential to be mysterious. This is a great place. _

Dylan walked into Marco's living room and looked around. The furniture looked comfortable but high end. Cherry wood tables and sturdy fabrics. A big flat screen television and stereo system sat across the room from the couch. The art work complimented the design of the room and the furniture.

Upon closer inspection, Dylan saw some framed snapshots strategically placed around the room. He saw family members; Mama, Papa, Rosa, Chris, and a few aunts and uncles. Then he found the photos of friends. One of Chad with Paige at prom last year. Marco with Spinner, Jimmy and Craig in their Grade Ten year. Marco and Ellie, from what looked like last year as well.

Dylan started to feel slighted because it was like he never existed in Marco's life. Then a few picture frames caught his eye on the bookshelves. There were four clumped together tightly. Dylan approached the shelves and glanced over the titles he'd previously seen in Marco's room…The Iliad, The Odyssey, The Prince, and War and Peace.

He moved up to the pictures and laughed slightly. Here were his pictures. A hockey shot of him winning MVP, a prom picture with his sister and Chad, a shot of Marco hiding his face in his shoulder while they were watching a movie, and finally, a picture of him with Marco in Italy. He smiled at the memory of a happier time between them.

Marco cleared his throat, attempting to get Dylan's attention. Dylan turned and grinned sheepishly at him.

"You've got a wonderful place. How'd you find it?" asked Dylan curiously.

"Over the internet, I needed somewhere to live and I didn't want to be hassled by a landlord," said Marco simply.

"You bought this place?" asked Dylan, still confused.

Marco nodded. "Yeah, I did. Seventeen and own my own home…not bad. Can I get you a drink or something?"

Dylan shook his head, "No, I'm fine. How's everyone?"

Marco nodded, "Everyone's good. I'm going back to Italy at the end of the semester."

"Why?"

"Do you remember Catalina?"

"Which one was she?"

"The five-year-old that fell in love with you. She went to the park with us the day of the funeral."

"The cute kid with pigtails."

"Yeah, she's making her first communion this year and she wants me there. I agreed to go, so off I fly."

Dylan smiled that old familiar smile that Marco had dearly missed, "That is so sweet of you."

Marco rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I'm a sucker for a pretty face and a person I love asking."

Dylan grinned, "That reminds me, you're going to help me pass this class right?" Dylan batted his eyelashes at him for good measure.

Marco leaned back on the couch and crossed his arms over his chest, "No, I'm going to let you hang yourself." At Dylan's stricken look, "James paired us together for a reason, so of course I'm not going to let you fail. What happened last year that he had to warn you about benching you?"

Dylan sat next to Marco on the couch, "Well, I screwed up last year. I dated my partner, broke up with him a few weeks into the class, he refused to help me, I failed James' class, I did poorly in most of my classes the last semester and now I'm repeating the second half of my sophomore year."

"What in the hell happened to you? You might not have been the best student in Degrassi but you never failed," exclaimed Marco.

Dylan shrugged and looked at him ruefully, "I don't know what happened. I got distracted by a few guys, I didn't study, and I stopped attending lectures. I wanted to go home. I was waiting for your year deadline."

Marco blew out a breath in disgust, "Yeah and it took you no time to find a guy when you got back." At Dylan's confused look, "I saw you in the grocery store the other day. You were kissing someone else."

Dylan dropped his head into his hands and then looked back at Marco, "That's Scott. We met at the end of term last year, right before I left. We hit it off, dated before I went home, and picked up where we left off when I got back." Dylan sounded apologetic for it but wouldn't be sorry for his choices.

Marco laughed half-heartedly, "You are amazing. You're the only guy I know who can almost blow a full ride scholarship for a guy. Can you even fathom what your parents would do to you if you flunked out? No guy is worth your mom's wrath."

Dylan chuckled, "I know. She wasn't happy with me when she saw my grades. I was threatened with bodily harm and an eternal grounding if she ever saw grades like that again."

Marco laughed. "I could see your mom doing that. Paige even brought up her grades last year. She wants to see you do well and not rely on hockey, especially since you never know what's around the corner."

"You are younger than me and you are giving me a lecture on the future. Don't you ever get tired of being responsible?" inquired Dylan.

Marco thought about that question for a minute. He'd never been asked that before and didn't have an answer. He never thought about being responsible, it just happened. So, for his answer, he shrugged.

Dylan shook his head, "This is college, relax a little. Smell the roses and don't kill yourself. It's your time to enjoy life, not work yourself to death."

Marco stood up and started pacing in front of the television. "You have no clue what I'm up against here. I'm the youngest student at Penn State. I've got to prove myself everyday I show up to class. They expect it out of me and I can't disappoint anyone."

Dylan held out a hand to him, "Calm down. That vein is starting to pulsate in your neck again. You acted the same way in high school, yet you managed to relax, have some fun and still make better grades than everyone. Why can't you do it again?"

Marco had tears in his eyes when he turned back to face Dylan, "Because there is one thing that is different now…"

Dylan stood up in frustration, "What is so different? Tell me…"

Marco turned his back on Dylan again and whispered, "You." He was forcefully turned back around to face Dylan again. Dylan kept his hands on Marco's shoulders as he stared at him.

"What do you mean, me? How am I different?" asked Dylan, extremely confused.

"You were the reason I let go. You taught me how to relax and enjoy life. I'm not sure if I can accomplish it on my own," responded a very sad Marco.

"Of course you can, and I'm still here."

Marco pushed his hands of his shoulders, "No, you aren't. You're someone else's now. Just let me do what I need to do and don't worry about it. I'm going to help you pass and you're going to work your ass off for me. That's the extent of our relationship."

"For now. I hope we can be friends as well as lit partners," suggested Dylan.

Marco just nodded, "Whatever. I need your schedule so we can arrange times to meet every week."

Dylan sat back down and took the piece of paper Marco held out. He wrote down his weekly schedule with classes and hockey practice.

Marco took the paper when he was finished and laughed, "Well, looks like we have classes at the same time and you have practice. We can get together twice a week for normal classes but I'd suggest an extra day for tests."

Dylan nodded his agreement of the schedule and suggested days it would work best for him, "Monday night and Thursday night for regular study days?"

"That works for me and we'll play by ear on the extra days depending on projects and tests."

Dylan couldn't fight the urge he'd been fighting since walking through Marco's front door, he pulled the younger boy into a hug. He knew it was wrong but it felt too right to let him go.

Marco melted into Dylan for a minute. He relished the feeling of Dylan's warmth, a feeling he missed. He took a deep breath and recognized the smell of Dylan's cologne, body soap and laundry detergent. He'd have known him anywhere without sight.

Marco pushed Dylan away, "I can't do this. You just admitted to dating another guy and here I am in your arms, again. I've missed you more than you probably know but not so much as to be the other guy."

Dylan hung his head in shame, "You're right. You don't deserve to be treated this way. I wouldn't want you to be second to anyone. You are so much better than that and me if I tried to do that to you."

Marco shook his head, "And on that note, I think you should go. I'll see you in class on Wednesday."

Dylan nodded his understanding. Marco needed him to go for his own sake. "Yeah, see you Wednesday. I promise to be on time this class."

Marco laughed, "You better."

Marco let Dylan out of his house and sighed. That was harder than he expected, facing Dylan without being able to be with him.

Marco wandered into his bedroom and immediately walked to his dresser. He stared down at the photos that hadn't made it into the living room. They were all Dylan-centric.

Dylan building a snowman with Paige and Chad, Dylan trying to coax Marco out onto the ice, Dylan and Paige at graduation, Dylan wrestling Marco on the front lawn for Marco's car keys. There were more as well, Marco's eyes misted over with tears at the memories he shared with this wonderful man he could no longer have.

Dylan left Marco's and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed his old home number and waited for Paige to answer.

"Hey little sis."

"What's wrong?"

"Forgot to mention Marco getting into Penn State a year early, didn't you?"

"Marco's at Penn State? When did that happen?"

"He's in my lit class and he's my partner."

"You're back together, that's wonderful."

"Not that kind of partner. I'm still dating Scott."

"So break up with Scott and get back with Marco. You know you want to and I know he still loves you."

"It's not that simple Paige. He saw me kissing Scott and now thinks that I've definitely moved on without him."

"Ugh, boys! Explain it to him. Tell him you were going to dump Scott when you got home. Since Marco didn't bother to hang around for his year deadline, you didn't see the point in making your summer a complete downer by severing all ties." Paige exclaimed into the phone.

Dylan laughed lightly. He could see her now, pacing around her room, throwing her hands in the air and rolling her eyes at what she considered being a bonehead move.

"You are so right, Paige. I'm going to do just that."

"I note sarcasm. So, what are you really going to do?"

"I'm going to stick with Scott for a while. He's a good guy and I enjoy his company."

"Whatever you think is best, hun. I've got to go, Chad's here and we're going to a movie."

"Be careful, sis. And if Chad hurts you, I'll kill him." Dylan said with a laugh.

Paige chuckled lightly as she turned off the phone.

Dylan walked up to his apartment building and noted someone waiting in the lobby. As he got closer he saw it was Scott.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" asked Dylan.

"Waiting for you. Where've you been?" asked Scott curiously.

"I went to set up a schedule with my lit partner. He's really anal about schedules and meeting times. He should be great for my GPA."

Scott enveloped Dylan in a hug in the elevator on the way up to Dylan's apartment.

"You look good. Are you sure I shouldn't worry about this partner? I know what happened with the last one." Scott joked good-naturedly.

Dylan rolled his eyes as he let the two of them into his apartment. "Dinner?"

"Yeah, wanna go out or stay in?" asked Scott.

"Stay in. I don't feel like dealing with people tonight. Chinese or pizza?" asked Dylan.

"Chinese. Movie?" inquired Scott.

Dylan nodded, "Definitely and I have the one I want to watch."

The boys ordered the food and Dylan put the DVD after it arrived. Until then, they talked, made out on the couch and just hung out…waiting.

Scott groaned as he saw what was being shown, "Come on, you've got to be kidding me."

Dylan laughed, "No, I'm not. It's a great movie. Explosions, stunts, lots of action and a hot guy, what guy could want more?"

Scott rolled his eyes, "Yeah, but Triple X, why?"

"I was nostalgic for it. Drop it, we're watching this." Dylan replied forcefully.

Seeing Marco and being with him earlier had forced Dylan into a melancholy that only familiar Marco things could help. He ate and watched the movie with Scott, while thinking of Marco.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Please review. I update quicker the more reviews.


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I don't own…blah, blah, blah

A/N: Thanks to a reviewer, (thank you again, Amanda), there were some continuity issues brought up. Last chapter I mentioned they're at Penn State, when in reality they're at Boston University. Secondly, this is supposed to be Dylan's sophomore year. However, he screwed up his last semester and has to redo it for his freshman year. I do apologize for any confusion this might have caused.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. You're sincerely appreciated. I want to update quicker the more reviews I get…hint, hint.

I was asked about Chad…Chad stayed in Degrassi with Paige. He's attending community college until she graduates, then they plan on attending Boston University together. More of this will come into play later, I think.

------------------------------------------------

Chapter Three

Marco arrived at his nine a.m. Chemistry class a little early on Tuesday. He took a seat at an empty table and opened a book. He began reading until the seat next to him was occupied.

A cute boy with short light brown hair was sitting next to him. He looked vaguely familiar but he couldn't figure out how he'd seen him before.

The professor stood up and cleared her throat. "I'm Professor Strickland. This is Chemistry 101, I hope you're in the right class. This isn't the hardest class you'll ever encounter but I intend for it to be challenging." She handed out her syllabus and continued her introduction lecture. "You will have partners in this class. Unlike other classes, your partner can either make or break you, choose wisely. Two stoners won't pass my class if you team up together, fair warning."

The boy sitting next to Marco turned and looked at him, "Are you smart?"

Marco looked at him curiously, "Yes, extremely."

The other boy smiled broadly, "Will you be my partner then? I suck at science."

Marco laughed lightly, "Sure. We might as well anyway. You sat here for a reason, right?"

The boy nodded, "Yeah but probably not for a reason you'd want to know."

"Try me, you might be amazed at what wouldn't offend me." Marco realized he was flirting and it felt good.

"I sat next to you because I thought you're cute," said the stranger.

Marco smiled, "Thanks for the compliment. I'm Marco."

The other boy extended his hand, "I'm Scott Bailey."

The name rang a bell in Marco's head, Scott. Could it be Dylan's Scott? How many gay Scotts are on Boston University campus?

"Aren't you a little weirded out by the fact another guy called you cute?" asked Scott.

"Why would I be? I heard it often in high school by my ex-boyfriend," responded Marco.

Scott's eyebrows shot up, "Ex-boyfriend? That answers all of my questions. Have any for me?"

"Yeah, what were your questions?" asked a laughing Marco.

"One, are you gay? Two, are you seeing anyone?" asked Scott.

"Yes and no, in that order. Same questions for you, although I think I can guess" replied Marco, still flirting.

"I'm gay but I am sort of seeing someone." Scott responded almost regretfully.

"Guess we stick with a friendship and a partnership for Chemistry then," concluded Marco.

"Yeah but if the relationship status changes, we should keep updated." Scott responded definitively.

Marco nodded his agreement. He wrote his number on a piece of paper and handed it to Scott. "Give me a call and we can figure out a schedule for this class. I've got to go."

Scott gave him his number before he stood up, "See you Thursday in class."

Marco waved as he walked out of the classroom. He ran straight into Dylan who was walking by.

"Hi, Dylan."

"Hey Marco. You in that class?"

"Yeah, why?"

"So is Scott. Did you see him?"

"Light brown hair, beautiful hazel eyes, and an impish grin?"

"That sounds right. So, you've met?"

"He's my lab partner."

"Oh, awkward."

"Succinctly put yet again, Captain Obvious."

"Did you know who he was when you paired up?"

"No, why would I want to put myself through that kind of torture?"

"A masochist?"

"Dylan, he sat next to me because I was cute. We paired up due to proximity. Does he know about me?"

"Not really."

"I take it you don't have any photos of us in your apartment?"

"Not in any rooms he's been in."

"Okay. I gotta go. There's someone I need to meet at the library in ten minutes."

Marco walked off quickly. He didn't want to think of the implications of having partnered up with Dylan's boyfriend. Hopefully, Scott won't find out that he and Dylan were together before.

Marco pulled out his cell phone and dialed Ellie's cell number. She answered on the third ring.

"This had better be important Del Rossi. Ms. Kwan didn't want to give me the hall pass."

"Sorry for the disruption, El, but I need help. I'm paired with Dylan in my lit class and his boyfriend in my chem class. I'm royally screwed."

Ellie burst out laughing, "I'm sorry but this sounds like a bad soap opera. Boy meets Boy, they break up. One moves away and the second follows. First is dating someone new and the second one gets paired with unsuspecting new date in class. Tune in tomorrow for updates."

"You're a regular riot, Ms. Nash. You aren't helping me any." Marco retorted through clenched teeth.

"Marco, there's no help for this situation. You're just going to have to live through it and hope for the best. I'm sorry I can't help more but I've got a class to attend if I intend to graduate."

"Thanks for the ear, El. Love you."

"Thanks for the laugh. Love you, too."

Marco hung up the phone and slid it back into his pocket. He entered the library. He found the person he was looking for and sat across the table from him.

"James?"

"Marco, thank you for meeting me on such short notice."

"No problem but I do have a class in an hour."

"We'll be done by then I'm sure. You might walk away from me before then."

"I've never walked away from a teacher before and I don't intend to start today." Marco responded.

"If I start getting into a touchy area for you, feel free to speak up or walk away. I understand."

"James, you're making me very wary of the reason you called. Care to give me a hint?"

James looked at Marco thoughtfully for a minute, "It's about Dylan."

"Uh Oh!" Marco groaned and started to stand.

"No, hear me out. I want you to be careful. Dylan's gay and he implied a relationship between ya'll."

"Ya'll?" inquired Marco.

"Don't make fun of me. My southern upbringing comes out occasionally. There's nothin' wrong with ya'll. Is it true?"

Marco sat back in his chair and folded his hands on the table, "I've loved Dylan for over two years. We dated his senior year and broke up right before he moved here for college. I haven't seen him or spoken to him since he left, until yesterday. Is that what you wanted to know?"

"Yeah, I think it is. Didn't expect that answer but it's what I asked for." James said nodding.

"James, what else do you want to know? If we're going to do this, we might as well settle all your curiosities right now."

"You still love Dylan?"

"Correct."

"He's dating someone else. He still wants you though. Were ya'll each other's firsts?"

"He was my first in every way. I wasn't any form of first for him but I was the one who was different. He said he loved me more than he could image even happening." Marco told him with a sad look on his face.

"Is all of this going to affect your performance in my class?" inquired James.

"God, no. I've never let anyone get in the way of school before and I'm not about to start now." Marco replied emphatically.

"Glad to hear that. Are you going to help Dylan?"

"In anyway I can without crossing any boundaries."

"Another good answer."

"I don't want to be rude but are we done? My class is on the other side of campus and I don't want to have to run."

"No, that's fine. Have a good class and see you tomorrow."

Marco nodded and left the library. His cell phone vibrated in his pocket, he looked at the screen as he headed across campus.

"Hello?"

"Marco?"

"Yes and this is?"

"It's Scott, your chemistry partner."

"Didn't I just leave you a half hour ago?"

"Yeah but I was thinking about you and the class. I need a good grade so I can keep my partial scholarship. I was wondering when we can study together."

"How about we wait until we actually find out what's going on before we make any plans. We can discuss this after class on Thursday but right now I'm getting ready to enter my next class. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay. Bye."

"Yeah, bye." Marco responded as he pushed the off button. He didn't know what in the hell he was getting himself into but Scott seemed more than interested in only his grades. For Dylan's sake, Marco hoped to God that Scott didn't try anything during their study sessions.

Marco walked into his fourth class and took a seat in the second row. This was going to be his longest class, Calculus, but he had to take it. His back was to the door, so he didn't see who entered the class next but was surprised when the person sat down next to him.

"Looks like we have two classes together."

Marco turned, looked at Dylan and laughed. "Just what I need today, another reminder of what in the hell can go wrong if you aren't careful."

"Would you like me to move? If you can't stand me, then maybe I would be better off across the room from you."

Marco shook his head, "Sorry but I just got off the phone with your boyfriend, trying to make plans for our first study session. But right before that I was getting a lecture from James about watching my back because you are some form of lothario who's out to corrupt your lit partners."

Dylan looked shocked, "James pointed out my various misdeeds to you?"

"Is that how you'd describe it? Wow, I'd call them curiosities or even flings but hey, it's not my life."

Dylan laughed in spite of himself, "How can you joke about this? He's telling you to watch your back and don't get involved with me. What did you tell him?"

"The truth. I told him we had a past and now are friends." Marco turned to face him again, "I might have mentioned something about still loving you but I can't recall."

Dylan's mouth dropped open and he did a double take, "Did you just say you admitted to being in love with me?"

Marco shrugged, "Limited memory, I can't recall."

Dylan groaned in frustration and Marco smiled. Before Dylan could respond the professor entered the classroom.

Dylan followed Marco out of the classroom and continued to follow him until he'd speak to him again.

"Why are you following me, Dylan?"

"You happen to be going toward the gym and that's where I have to be in fifteen minutes."

"Why?"

"Hockey practice is in the weight room today. Where are you going?"

"I was going to work out but I think I'll go home instead. I don't need to see all these muscular, sweaty guys. It's been way too long."

Dylan laughed, "I know the feeling some days."

Marco looked at him with skepticism, "I know there's been other guys since me. You can't fool me that easily."

Dylan nodded, "There have been others, physically. Emotionally, I haven't been able to feel what I feel for you for anyone else."

Marco looked at him questioningly, "That was almost cryptic. That could mean so many different things and doesn't tell me a thing. I'm sure Scott wouldn't want to hear you say that though."

Dylan shrugged, "I don't know if Scott would really care. I think we both know it's going to end soon. He's noticed my attention has been waning the last day or two."

Marco rolled his eyes, "He could think you're having a bad couple of days though. Oh, look here comes your boyfriend now. I guess I better go. James is right behind him, too. Yeah, now I know I have to go."

Dylan put his hand on his shoulder, "Wait. He saw you and knows that we're talking. Might as well answer these questions together."

Scott approached the two. "Hi Dylan and Marco. I see you two have met."

Marco nodded and smiled and Scott, "Yeah, we're in Calculus together."

Dylan nodded, "Don't forget lit class too."

James passed by the boys and nodded his hello. He didn't want to get caught up in the middle, so he kept walking.

"That's great. You seemed to be debating something when I first saw you together. Anything I could assist with?" asked Scott.

Dylan shook his head, "No, difference of opinion. Well, we better get changed Scott. Practice starts in ten minutes and James gets anxious when his players are late."

Scott waved over his shoulder, "See you later, Marco."

Marco watched Scott walk away and then turned back to Dylan, "You are unbelievable. You do know if he comes over to my house, he'll see our pictures and if he ever makes it into your other rooms, he'll see our pictures there as well. Face the music and tell him the truth or I'll be forced to do it."

Dylan turned his head and then faced Marco again, "There may not be a reason to tell him the truth. I'll talk to you later."

Marco sighed, "Typical Dylan, run away from the confrontation and blame it on someone else. I'll see you in class tomorrow morning."

--------------------------------------------------------------

Please review…they make me happy and want to update.

Last but certainly not least, a message to Kate. Thank you for the glowing review. I only live to outdo myself to see what you'll say next. You bring out the best in me, love. Thanks.


	4. Chapter Four

A/N: Sorry it took a week to update. I'm working 80 hours again and have another college class. Anyway, hopefully the updates will be quicker.

Thank you to those of you who reviewed; crazyartgyrl, spider-man-fan, iwish81792, mccurdy,adamo4me, rere04, ocdegrassi, and mo-52.

Man Freakzoid: Absolutely lovely to see you again. You are a trip. Thanks for the hint and the laugh.

Krinklecut: Can't have a homicidal krinklecut on my back…my clients would never forgive me. Here's your update.

Crystal: That's a lot of caps. I guess that means you really like it. Thanks.

Kate: Ahh! I can't remember why you think Scott's evil but that's ok. I hadn't intended it that way but whatever. James is awesome. I modeled him after a professor I had a few years ago. I'll make sure to write something for you to squee over soon.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Four

Marco entered James' classroom the next morning to find Dylan already there. He had his hip propped against James' table and the two were busy debating a hockey strategy that was mapped out on the board in front of them.

Marco stood quietly and watched the interaction between student and teacher, coach and player, and most of all between two sports fans. They couldn't seem to see eye to eye on anything that was depicted on that board.

He couldn't help it, he started laughing. Quietly at first and then it got louder until the two men knew they weren't alone any longer.

"What's so funny?" asked James.

"This," replied Marco, waving his hand between the two.

James looked at Dylan and raised an eyebrow. Dylan was trying to hold back his laughter but it wasn't working, "I'm lost. Care to clue the teacher in?"

Marco slid into his desk and took a deep breath, "Dylan used to fight with our coach like that in high school. Armstrong would go round for round with him on baseball, hockey, soccer, and even swimming lane rotations. It was hysterical. I see history repeats itself."

Dylan's eyes danced with laughter, "Yes it normally does. The scary thing, I was normally right about our debates."

Marco nodded in affirmation, "He was right, most of the time. That drove Armstrong nuts. Last year, I seemed to channel Dylan during soccer because I started doing it."

Dylan laughed loudly, "I can't believe Marco Del Rossi managed to irritate a teacher. You are the golden boy of schools."

"You'd know, wouldn't you."

James started to feel uncomfortable with the turn of the conversation. "So, are you ready for the first assignment?"

Marco nodded and Dylan groaned.

"You are such a brown-noser. James doesn't really need you to be excited over this, it just gives him a big head," said Dylan jovially.

Marco looked over at where Dylan slid into the desk next to him and then at James, "Excuse me a minute." Marco reached out and hit Dylan on the shoulder, "Shut up. I'm always excited about literature."

Dylan smirked, "Yeah, I remember the day you finished War and Peace for the third time. You don't hear me complaining."

James looked between the two, "Wait a minute, back up…you've read War and Peace three times?"

Marco nodded, "Yeah. It's a great book."

James shook his in amazement, "Do you know it took me three years to read it in college and I haven't had the urge to pick it up again."

Marco laughed, "That's great. I haven't met anyone else who's managed to read it once."

Other students started to pile in the room. James looked up at the students, "Ah a new day. New students to terrorize…"

Marco and Dylan collapsed into giggles and James rubbed his hands together like an evil villain with a plan.

James tried to give them a stern look but it made the two laugh even harder at him. He gave up and started the class with a roll of his eyes.

"Okay class. Your first project is one of my favorites. It's going to take an enormous amount of teamwork and time. In other words, I hope you like your partner because you will be seeing him or her a lot over the next three weeks."

Marco and Dylan looked at each other.

Marco wondered what Dylan was thinking about and Dylan was wondering the same thing.

Marco turned his attention back to James, still thinking of Dylan. _How am I supposed to survive the next three weeks working intimately close with Dylan? How can he sit here and stare at me like that and not expect it to affect me? He is just too cute. I can't do this. He's with Scott now. My chance is gone._

With a huge sigh, Marco tuned back into James' description of the project.

Dylan continued to stare at Marco after he turned back to James. _I get to work this close with him for three weeks. Late night study sessions in his house. Cuddling close on the couch over a book. He slaps my hands away when they roam like they used to do. I want him so bad I can taste it but he refuses to have anything to do with me. Not that I blame him, I am dating Scott. Scott, sweet, funny, kind, cute…but he's still not Marco. _

Dylan came back to the real world as James was finishing his instructions on the project.

Marco was smiling his little smile that he used to use when he had a terrific idea for something. The last time Dylan had seen it was the night before graduation when Marco thought of the idea to set Chad up about not graduating. Marco made a fake report card and told him he couldn't graduate, having to repeat his senior year. Chad was devastated at first, then extremely pissed when he found it was a joke and now, it's funny.

James dismissed the class and watched as all but two of his students piled out of the classroom. "Is there something else I can do for you boys?"

Marco looked up, "No, I didn't feel like getting in the middle of the rush to leave the class. I don't know why he's still here." Marco responded pointing at Dylan.

Dylan stood, "I was waiting for Marco. I want to know what his plan is for this project. He's already got something cooking in that brain of his." At James' questioning glance, Dylan continued, "Whenever Marco would get an idea about anything, he'd get this cute, little smile on his face. He had it when you were describing the project."

James nodded his understanding and picked up his briefcase. "That's wonderful and I can't wait to hear it but now I've got to go. Coaches meeting before practice today. See you in thirty on the ice, Dylan."

"Right, Coach." Dylan said smartly, as he mock saluted him.

James laughed his way out of the classroom, followed closely by the two younger men.

Dylan went to hockey practice and Marco went to the gym. Mainly, Marco wanted to work off some of the nervous energy that he felt around Dylan. He knew it was ridiculous to be nervous, after all, it was only Dylan. Dylan, his ex-lover, best friend, the love of his life, and once Marco hoped, husband.

Marco jumped on the treadmill after changing his clothes and began to run furiously. He needed something mindless to help clear these thoughts from his head. He'd run for almost thirty minutes when he noticed someone watching him.

Marco watched the stranger in the mirror for a few minutes while stretching out. The guy in question walked toward Marco with a small grin on his face.

Marco started to tense as the man grew closer.

To put him at ease the guy held out a hand to Marco, "Hi, I'm Braden. I couldn't help but notice you seem a little angry."

Marco smiled, "Marco…not angry. I'm trying to outrun some demons."

Braden got an impish grin with a matching twinkle in his green eyes, "Just a hint," he whispered conspiratorially, "running on that thing doesn't take you anywhere. Your demons can still catch you."

It took Marco a second to laugh. When he started, he couldn't seem to stop. It was just so ridiculous. "Thanks for the advice. I'll remember that next time. So what do you do when your demons come knocking?"

Braden looked thoughtful for a moment, "Hide in the closet?"

"I got rid of the closet a few years ago. I don't intend to go back in," responded Marco honestly. It took a minute to remember what he'd said and then his eyes got really wide. "I…"

Braden waved his hand as he doubled over with laughter, "I didn't know you were gay. I had a suspicion but thanks for confirming it for me."

"I've got to go. I need to…" started a very anxious Marco.

"No, wait. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh at you. You just turned my closet reference into a joke so quickly that it startled me. For what it's worth, I shed my closet last year," Braden said, in way of an apology.

The more Marco looked at Braden, the more he liked him. The dark black hair, slightly messy with blonde tips and his bright green eyes seemed to suit his pale complexion.

"You want to get changed and grab a cup of coffee?" inquired Braden.

Marco smiled slightly, "Yeah, that sounds good."

The two went and changed, meeting outside the locker room.

"There's this great coffee shop two blocks south of campus. I walk by it when I have to work." Braden said leading the way off campus.

Marco nodded, "The Bean Grind, I drive by it or walk by it every morning. I live just south of it."

"It has the best coffee in town. Great atmosphere, too. As a young gay guy in town, this was my refuge."

Braden and Marco walked to the coffee shop, chatting about the weather and the surrounding area. Braden mentioned he was a waiter at the steakhouse down the street. Marco admitted to never having, nor needing, a job.

After the coffee was ordered and placed in front of them, they chose a cozy corner table near the back. It was a little more secluded and definitely less noisy.

"What brings you to Boston U?" asked Braden.

"A journalism program and an ex-boyfriend," Marco said, cringing.

Braden laughed, "Ex? Not present?"

"No, and doesn't look like a future either." Marco admitted reluctantly.

Braden raised his eyebrows in interest, "So, you're flying solo. Interesting prospect, since I am too. Want to see a movie sometime? Like tonight?"

Marco looked at him questioningly, "You move quickly. Yeah, I'd like that." Marco nodded with assuredness.

Braden cracked a grin, "Good. Meet me here at 6, then? We can go to see whatever you want and then maybe grab a late dinner. I really want to go home and take a shower if I'm going to be sitting next to you in the dark for two hours."

Marco smiled, "See you here at 6."

The two separated company in front of the coffee shop. Marco walked back to his house, while Braden walked to his dorm.

Marco felt kind of excited, nauseous, and worried all rolled into a huge ball. It was his first date since Dylan. He was a nervous wreck. He changed clothes five times, fixed his hair six times and even debated over which cologne to put on.

At quarter to six, Marco jumped into his convertible and drove the five blocks north to the coffee shop. He parked out front and found Braden waiting for him at an outside table.

"I was beginning to think you were standing me up. Nice car, by the way."

Marco made a show of looking at his watch. "It's not even 6 yet. Thanks, it was a Christmas present from my parents."

"Is there anything you want to see?" asked Braden.

Marco nodded as he led his way to the car, "I will see almost anything."

Braden smiled, "How about White Noise? I heard it was really freaky."

Marco grinned slightly, "Sure. Fair warning, horror flicks freak me out. I might end up in your lap before the night is over."

"Looks like this is going to be a better first date than I originally expected," said Braden with a wry smile.

Marco smiled at him as he started the car and headed for the cinema. Marco paid for the tickets and Braden for the soda and popcorn.

They sat in one of the last rows and were whispering back and forth until the lights dimmed.

Braden braved a hand on Marco's knee within the first ten minutes of the movie.

Marco smiled over at him and put his hand on top of Braden's.

Braden leaned over and whispered in Marco's ear after the first time he jumped, "Know what I love about AMC theaters? The armrests fold up."

Marco smiled and moved to let Braden push it back. He cuddled up next to Braden and watched the movie again.

They finished the movie with Marco's head buried in Braden's neck.

Braden smiled as the lights slowly came back on, "I thinks it's okay now. The bad movie is gone." He stroked a hand down Marco's hair.

Marco sat up and grinned sheepishly. "I'm a wimp. These things scare the living daylights out of me but I can't say no to a cute guy and a terrifying movie."

The two exited the theater together, holding hands. Neither realized they had taken such a familiarity until they went to separate.

Marco blushed lightly and looked at Braden shyly as the look was returned.

Braden shook his head, "I can't help it. It's going to happen sooner or later." Braden pulled Marco to him and leaned his head down. He placed a gentle kiss on his lips and pulled away.

Marco, visibly swayed, shook his head to clear it. He smiled at the taller boy, "I'm not that hungry. How about we get some more coffee?"

Braden nodded and walked around the hood of Marco's car to get in the passenger seat.

Marco had to park a block away from the shop but the two didn't seem to mind. It gave them more time alone, in the dark, and a reason to hold hands longer. Braden even stole a few kisses while walking.

Marco opened the door to the coffee shop and watched as Braden walked inside. He looked around as he came in and noticed the place was packed.

Braden held out his hand and pulled Marco up to the counter to order.

Marco felt someone staring at him as he waited for his coffee. He turned and looked around the shop again. In the corner, he saw Scott and Dylan. Dylan was staring at him intently. Marco noted he seemed angry or maybe hurt.

Scott saw Marco and waved him over. Braden noticed the gesture, "Friends of yours?"

Marco nodded, "Classmates and project partners. Looks like I should go say hello."

They threaded their way through the maze of tables and stopped next to Dylan and Scott.

"Hi, Dylan, Scott. This is Braden. Braden, Dylan and Scott." Marco said making all necessary introductions.

Scott stood up, "Please sit with us. The place is so crowded I don't think you'll find anywhere else."

Braden nodded his agreement and sat down. Marco reluctantly followed his lead and sat next to Dylan.

Dylan couldn't tear his eyes off of Marco holding Braden's hand.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review…it makes the updates come quicker…hint, hint.


	5. Chapter Five

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I'd list you individually again but I've got to get to work.

---------------------------------------------------

Chapter Five

Marco was in Chemistry, listening to a boring lecture when Scott slid a note over to him.

_Who's the cute guy last night? You two seemed into each other._

Marco looked over at Scott, who appeared to be paying attention to the teacher. He looked back at the note and laughed silently.

_He's a friend. I met him at the gym yesterday and hit it off. It could be the start of something good. Why?_

Marco slid it back over and continued his lecture notes/doodles. He was waiting for a response. And he got one, just not the one he expected.

_Dylan became moody after you left. He wouldn't explain why and I figured it might have something to do with you._

Marco was a little shaken by the information just provided. He knew it would cause Dylan some pain, maybe a mood swing but to be irritable even after they left was unexpected.

_What've I got to do with his moods? We're only partners in Lit._

Marco held his breath as he waited for the next response. This was going to tell him whether or not Dylan told him all of the story yet.

_That's what I was wondering._

Marco just shrugged and waited not quite patiently for class to end.

Finally class was dismissed and Marco packed up quickly. Scott put his hand on his arm and Marco looked at him.

"Can we make a study session before the first test on Thursday? I need to pass it remember?" asked Scott.

Marco laughed, "Yeah, how about tomorrow at ten a.m.?"

Scott nodded, "Sounds great. I have practice at 2."

Marco jotted down his address and some brief directions then left the classroom.

Since Marco didn't have time to go home before his next class, so he sat in the courtyard reading a book. He felt a hand start toying with his hair. When he didn't turn around, someone placed a gentle kiss on the back of his neck. Marco jumped up and turned to see who was kissing him.

The offender smiled at him evilly. "You looked so cute, studying so earnestly."

Marco smiled broadly, "I didn't expect to see you so soon. What are you doing here?"

"I had some time so I figured, why not," stated the friend.

Marco threw his arms around the person, "I've missed you so much. I can't believe you just decided to come to Boston, Chad."

Chad laughed, "I wanted to start looking for a place to live next year. Dylan sounded a little stressed when I talked to him a few days ago."

Marco looked at him questioningly, "When did you talk to him? Have you seen him yet?"

Chad sat down with him on the bench, "Whoa, wait a minute before the questions start flowing. First, it was late Wednesday night. He was ranting about you moving on and finding someone new. He wasn't making much sense. I haven't seen him considering I've only been in town for about twenty minutes…the last ten of which have been spent with you."

Marco smiled, "Yeah but it's a great way to spend time. Do you need somewhere to stay?"

"You offering?" asked Chad coyly.

"Yeah, there's some room for you at my place."

"Do I get to sleep with you again?" asked Chad, jokingly.

"Not this time. I prefer to be alone now when I sleep," said Marco, still smiling.

"Fine, I guess the guest room will have to do then."

"Don't sound so put out…it's a free place to stay and the food's excellent," retorted Marco saucily.

Chad pulled Marco into another hug, "I can't believe you left a year early. I could've used you this year."

"Well, well, well, not only does he find one guy but no, now he's got two. How many more can you handle, Del Rossi?" asked Dylan bitterly.

Marco pulled away from Chad and smiled sweetly, "Maybe two, you and Scott into swinging?"

Chad muffled his laughter in Marco's shoulder. He had so many comments to make but didn't think it was appropriate since Dylan hadn't discovered it was him.

Chad turned to face Dylan when he composed himself enough, "Hey, I'm not just some guy. We have a history." He tried to sound indignant but it didn't quite work with all the laughter.

Dylan gaped at his best friend, "What are you doing here? When did you get here? Why wasn't I the first to know?"

Chad laughed and hugged his friend, "I missed you too. I came to check out places to live for next year and you sounded like you needed me. You weren't the first to know because I found Marco sitting on the bench first. Proximity over intention."

Dylan laughed, "Where are you staying? I'd let you stay with me but it's only a one bedroom apartment."

"No worries, Marco's lending me his guest bedroom. Besides, knowing you, your bedroom isn't always lonely," retorted Chad.

Dylan glared and Marco laughed weakly, "Yeah, the resident lothario strikes again."

The awkward moment seemed to lengthen. Marco looked at his watch, "Oh look, it's time for class. I'll see you later. Dylan, give Chad directions to my house. I'll be home in about two hours and probably for the rest of the night."

Chad nodded, "Thanks, I'll see you later."

Marco headed off toward his next class.

"So, how long are you in Boston?" asked Dylan after Marco strolled off.

"How long am I here? Is that all you've got to say? Let's try, Marco's dating someone new, I'm dating someone new…when did things get so messed up?" asked Chad.

Dylan shook his head, "Let's not have this conversation here. Anyone can overhear." Dylan started to lead the way to his apartment.

Chad followed his friend and knew he'd struck a nerve with the question.

Chad walked into Dylan's living room, "Early college is the décor I see."

Dylan laughed and started to clean up a little. "Sit down and tell me what you want to know."

Chad sat and watched as Dylan did his nervous cleaning job. He did this every time a situation became the least bit uncomfortable for him.

"Let's start with your boyfriend. Who is he? Do you like him? Is there a possible future?"

Dylan sighed, "His name is Scott. He's sweet, funny, and extremely good looking. I like him but I can't help it if I keep comparing him to Marco and he comes up short. I don't think there will be a future for us."

"Is the lack of future due to Marco? Or could it be that you just really don't like this guy?"

"Marco, definitely."

"So you still love Marco?" asked Chad, hesitantly.

Dylan became frustrated with that question, "How in the hell can my best friend in the entire world ask that question? Look around you, are these colors I would've chosen on my own? These are the colors of Marco's bedroom in Degrassi." Dylan pushed up his sleeve, "Look, I still wear the watch he gave me. I haven't taken it off unless I'm at hockey practice. The last time I slept with Scott, I couldn't take my eyes off of it. It was mocking me."

Dylan slammed out of the room and down the hall. Chad waited a few seconds before following him.

Chad paused at the threshold of Dylan's bedroom. Dylan was sitting on his bed with his head in his hands. Chad entered and sat down next to him. "Have you let yourself move on? Have you closed your relationship with Marco?"

Dylan shook his head, "I guess not. His ring is still in my box on the dresser. I look at it and wonder when I can put it back on again. There are pictures of him everywhere, you just have to know where to look. I like to hide them."

Chad patted Dylan on the back, "Dude, you've either got to let go or tell him how you feel. Either way, it's going to kill you but one is more humane than the other."

Dylan laughed sickeningly, "More humane? Which one is more humane? Losing the love of my life because I decide to let him go or him telling me that he doesn't love me anymore? Oh then there's the slim chance in hell that he still loves me…I highly doubt that though."

Chad took a deep breath, "Okay, come down from the rampage. Have you any idea of why Marco chose Boston? Do you really think it was only because of the journalism program? There are hundreds of schools around the world with excellent programs like this one. There must have been another reason for him to choose here. I wonder what could it be? Oh, yeah and the fact he wanted to get here a year sooner than he should be here."

Dylan looked at him, "Damn, I'm an idiot. Maybe it was me he came here for. Maybe I should've given that some thought."

Chad smiled grimly, "Don't go putting too much stock into you being the ultimate reason though. I know he got an awesome scholarship on top of everything else."

Dylan nodded his head, "I know he did but I could've caused the deciding vote."

Chad laughed, "Now don't go get a huge ego from this. You still have a boyfriend and so does he. This conversation doesn't mean a damn thing out there on the campus."

Dylan lay back on his bed and stared at the ceiling, "I don't believe my luck. I finally figure out everything and I can't do a damn thing about it. I feel like I'm back in high school, in the closet again. That sucked back then and it's worse now. I'm not in the closet completely, just for one person."

Chad shrugged, "I know it sucks but things will work themselves out."

Dylan laughed, "Marco should be home by now. I'll walk you over there."

Chad stood up and pulled Dylan up with him, "Come on lover boy. Let's go see Cassanova."

Dylan stood on Marco's front steps and watched as Chad knocked on the door. Marco opened the door and the welcoming smile froze on his face. "Come on in. Chad, if you want to set your things down, the room is the first door on your left."

Dylan came in and smelled something wonderful. The recognition hit him like a ton of bricks, "Pasta primavera night. It smells great."

Marco grinned sadly, "Yeah, a little nostalgic with Chad in town. There's plenty, you can stay if you want?"

Dylan nodded, "I'd love to stay. Are you sure?"

Marco nodded, "I'm sure. I need to check on the pasta."

Marco left Dylan in the living room. _I wonder if I should mention that I invited Braden over for dinner? I wanted him to meet an old friend, not the guy I used to date…not to mention still love. Oh shit!_

Dylan looked over as the doorbell rang. Marco came out of the kitchen quickly.

"I'll get the door. Open that bottle of wine on the counter, please. Oh wait, I forgot who I was talking to…don't touch the bottle."

Dylan laughed good naturedly as Marco went to the door. Chad had reappeared after settling in to his new room for the next few days.

"Who's at the door?" inquired Chad.

"I don't know. Marco invited me to dinner, though." Dylan said with a huge grin.

Chad started to respond until someone other than Marco entered the room. Marco followed shortly though.

The three guys were eyeing each warily. Marco made the introductions, "Braden, you remember Dylan from the coffee shop and this is our old friend, Chad. I might've forgotten to mention that Dylan and I've known each other for a few years."

Braden smiled a tight smile, "Nice to see you again, Dylan. Chad, I'd say I've heard a lot about you but I haven't known Marco long enough to hear any stories."

Chad laughed, "Good to know you're honest. We don't like liars for our Marco, do we Dyl?"

Dylan just shook his head, "No, no liars for Marco."

The four sat down to a very tense dinner. Marco tried to make conversation but after twenty minutes, gave up and started drinking more wine. Chad was finding the situation extremely amusing. Dylan was…to say uncomfortable would've been a gross underestimation. Braden knew there was more to Dylan than an old friend, he could sense the tension in the air.

Dinner was finally over, much to the relief of everyone. Marco was more than a little tipsy thanks to two bottles of wine.

"I'm going to show Braden out, now. He's got an early class in the morning and I have a study session with your boyfriend," said Marco laughingly.

Dylan looked at him in astonishment. He'd never seen Marco drunk before and didn't think it was a good thing.

Marco walked Braden outside and smiled at him, "I know it was strange but thank you for coming and staying for dinner. Maybe next time we won't have the extra guests and you can stay." Marco put a hand over his mouth and started to laugh, "I'm sorry. That sounded like a proposition for sex…"

Braden laughed, "Time for you to get some sleep. You need to sober up. I'll call you tomorrow."

Marco nodded obediently. He turned to walk back into his house but was stopped by Braden's hand.

"Just because you're drunk doesn't get you out of a good night kiss. Come here." Braden declared and pulled him to him with force. He kissed him with more force than was intended but he wanted to make sure Marco remembered who he was dating.

Marco walked back into his living room and saw Chad and Dylan waiting. Waiting for what, he wasn't sure.

Chad stood up, "It's been a really long day. I'm gonna take a shower and go to bed. Thanks for dinner and a place to crash."

Marco nodded and watched Chad go down the hall. Marco couldn't stand any longer, so he dropped down next to Dylan on the couch.

"So was dinner good?" asked Marco, half leaning on Dylan.

"You know it was wonderful. It happens to be my favorite."

Marco smiled at him weakly, "What happened between us?"

"You didn't want a long distance relationship, I let you go, you avoided me for a year, I took that year to screw around a little, date a few guys, you made the most of your year and graduated early. I'm dating someone, you met someone and here we are…miserable dating others." Dylan said in one breath.

Marco sighed, "We are dating other people now, Dylan. We shouldn't be doing this."

Dylan leaned a little closer, "Doing what?" He leaned down and kissed Marco gently, "this?"

Marco moaned lightly, "That. We can't do this. We owe it to Scott and Braden not to do it. You should go." Marco said firmly but pulled Dylan down for another kiss.

Dylan responded enthusiastically to Marco's kisses. He knew it was wrong and if Marco hadn't been slightly inebriated this wouldn't be happening.

Marco kept kissing Dylan even though his brain was sending him signals saying it was wrong.

His body however was telling him to continue. He chose to ignore his brain for once.

Chad walked back toward the living room after his shower. It had gotten quiet and he was wondering if Dylan had left. He had his answer soon enough when he saw Dylan lying over Marco kissing him passionately.

He stood there for a second, staring at the floor. He was debating whether to interrupt. He cleared his throat loudly as he entered the room. "Don't mind me. Why bother to stop except you each are dating someone else?"

The two on the couch broke apart and looked at Chad. Dylan jumped up and looked down at a very disheveled Marco. "I've got to go. I'll see you tomorrow Chad."

Marco stayed on the couch and had his eyes closed.

Chad sat on the coffee table in front of him, "Care to talk?"

Marco opened one eye and peered at Chad, "Not tonight but thanks for the intervention. I need some sleep."

Chad nodded and helped Marco to his feet. He watched as Marco walked down the hall holding the walls.

Chad shook his head and started for his room as well.

-----------------------

If I get 10 reviews for this chapter by Sunday, I'll update again!


	6. Chapter Six

A/N: I promised an update today if I received 10 reviews by this morning...I got 14. Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing this. I wanted to get this posted before having to be at work today so here you are. I hope ya'll enjoy it.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Six

Marco got up early the morning following his awkward dinner party and left the house. He didn't think he'd be able to face Chad after what happened. Before he left, he wrote a quick note and gave Chad a house key, in case he wanted to see Dylan.

Chad woke up a few hours after Marco had vacated the house. He went searching for his host but found a note in his place.

_Chad,_

_Sorry I wasn't here when you woke up but I've got some research to do for a class. Here's a house key so you can come and go as you please. Dylan's number is on the fridge for you. Feel free to make breakfast, lunch, whatever. I'll be home at ten for a study session. I'll make dinner tonight if you are going to be here.._

_Marco_

Chad knew the real reason Marco darted was because he didn't want to see him. It was okay with Chad though. The conversation would hold.

Chad called Dylan and made plans with him for later. He went wandering around Marco's house, exploring. He poked around the kitchen first.

_Let's see, pots, pans, silverware, dishes, nothing really of interest. Oh, wait, what's this…a list of Dylan's favorite foods, in Paige's handwriting? Huh! Pantry…most of these foods are in here, hmmm. In the refrigerator too. How odd? More questions for Marco._

Chad moved into the living room. He was envious of the big screen but quickly moved on to the pictures.

_Family pictures, Rosa…she's so hot. Okay, hey, it's me. Paige, I miss her…need to call home. Marco with his band in grade ten. Marco and Ellie hanging out. Dylan's got his own shelf on the bookshelf? Even odder. Dylan winning MVP, Dylan, me, Paige and Marco at prom, Marco hiding on Dylan's shoulder…how cute, I forgot that night. Dylan with Marco in…where are they? Italy? Wow! That is gorgeous._

Something else caught Chad's eye but he didn't have time to explore it since the doorbell rang. He wandered over and opened it slowly.

Scott was shocked to see someone besides Marco answer his door, "Hi, is Marco home?"

"No, not yet. You must be his study partner. He's normally prompt, why don't you come in?" asked Chad pleasantly.

"Not to be rude but who are you?" asked Scott as he entered the house.

"I'm Chad, a friend of Marco's from Canada. Our other friend is coming to show me the city, so I'll be out of the way," explained Chad.

Scott nodded and then got a confused look, "Did you say Canada? What part? My boyfriend comes for there."

Chad looked at Scott, questioningly, "Am I the only straight guy on this campus? Don't answer that…I'm from a small town called Degrassi."

Scott was about to say something when the doorbell rang again. Chad went over and answered the door.

Scott took this time to look around Marco's living room. Nice furniture, pictures of friends and family, and the normal high end electronics. _Hey, wait a minute, is that? Oh my God! It's Dylan. He's with Marco and they appear more than just friends in these pictures. These must be from a few years ago…Dylan looks younger._

Dylan stepped into the living room when Chad explained he had to wait for Marco to return, seeing as he had a guest. "Scott, what are you doing here?"

Scott turned slowly toward the voice of his boyfriend, "Waiting for my Chemistry partner and seeing some very interesting pictures. Thought you just met the other day, guess the joke's on me."

Dylan took in Scott's stricken expression, "Scott, I never meant for you to find out like this. I was going to tell you, at least, I think I was going to tell you."

Scott laughed bitterly, "What's the deal between you two?"  
Dylan shrugged, "Our relationship extends to friendship only these days, well and lit partners."

"You expect me to believe the guy in these pictures no longer exists? How stupid do you think I am? I saw something flare between you before and I hoped it was a fluke. I didn't realize it was based on prior history." Scott fairly yelled at the blonde.

Dylan hung his head in shame. Scott didn't know what had happened the night before but Dylan remembered. He felt bad for doing that to Scott but wasn't really sorry for it.

Marco witnessed the exchange from the kitchen doorway, seeing as he came in the back door. Chad looked at him for the entire conversation, wondering what was going on in that mind of his. Coming up empty of answers, he moved toward his young friend and pushed him back into the kitchen. "What in the hell are you doing to these two boys?" whispered Chad furiously.

"I'm not doing anything. Last night was a mistake, one I don't regret but a mistake nonetheless. I didn't think Scott would have time to see the photos, so I didn't remove them. I don't see why I have to lie about my past anyway," Marco hissed back.

Chad shot him a look of daggers, "I never said you had to lie about your past but make sure that the guy your ex is dating knows you dated him too before you spring something like this on him. How in the hell do you think that guy in there feels right now?"

Marco looked offended, "You're our friend, why in the hell do you care?"

Chad sighed, "I felt like the other guy with Paige while she dated Spinner but flirted with me. I don't want to see that happen to any of my friends."

Marco dropped his shoulders in defeat, "Guess it's time to face the music on this one. Go and take Dylan anywhere and I'll see if I can set Scott straight."

Dylan and Scott were past talking and just eyeing each other warily. Scott wasn't sure if he should trust Dylan's explanation and Dylan wasn't sure if Scott was worth the trouble anymore.

Chad ushered Dylan out of the house, with a promise to be home for dinner. Dylan was too dazed to fight him off at the moment. Then they were outside, Chad steered him to the left. "Where are we going?" asked Chad.

"What just happened in there? Did Scott really find out about Marco and me?" asked Dylan wandering toward the coffee shop.

Chad nodded solemnly, " 'Fraid so, bud. For what it's worth, Marco's trying to smooth things over though."

Dylan whipped around, "He's doing what? I've got to go back."

Chad put his hand on Dylan's arm, "Dude, don't go back. Let Marco handle this and we'll smooth out what he can't. Right now, you're going to show me this town of yours."

Dylan smiled slightly, "Okay, first the hockey rink. It's huge."

Dylan and Chad headed off on their tour of Boston and the college.

Marco sat down in front of Scott and looked at him for a moment. He was trying to gauge the best way of going about this, "Scott, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about dating Dylan. It was over a long time ago if that helps any."

Scott shook his head, "It's you. You're the one that he thinks of when his mind wanders. You're the one he thinks of when we're in bed. It's you he wants, not me. I can't believe I was so stupid. I knew a great guy like Dylan must have had someone special in the past that would haunt him. I just hoped that the ghost would stay a ghost and not be flesh and blood. But that's what you are, flesh and blood. Right here and waiting for him." Scott was muttering more to himself than to Marco.

Marco put a hand on Scott's knee, "You don't understand. Dylan might still have some feelings for me but it's you he wants to be with now or he wouldn't be with you. I'm a memory that's fading, you're still Technicolor for him. Don't do anything rash right now because I know he's still in this with you. I'm ancient history."

Scott shook his head sadly, "History has a tendency to repeat itself. I'll tell you honestly, I'm not in love with Dylan but I never ruled out the possibility for later. This is going to be a very odd question but when did you find out you loved him?" asked Scott fearfully.

Marco laughed, "I can't remember not loving him in one way or another. I met him in the basement of his house one day after school. He was standing in the doorway with his hand stretched up above his head, kind of hanging on the doorframe. He took my breath away. It was probably more teenage hormones and lust at first. Then I got to know him and everything fell into place for us. I don't know why I'm telling you this. It's probably the last thing on earth you want to hear," Marco stated, in lieu of an apology.

Scott nodded, "You're right. I didn't want to hear it but I think I needed to hear it. Does Braden know about you?"

Marco shook his head, "No, he was here last night for dinner, so was Dylan and Chad. It was awkward to say the least. I'm sure he thinks something. I just don't know what."

Scott nodded, "I think I should step away from Dylan. You are a better match for him. He misses you."

Marco started to tear up, "No, you are who's right for him now. Don't leave on my account. We need to study."

Scott stood up, "Let's not. I'll be okay." Scott walked to the door and paused, "Thanks for the truth Marco. I need some time to figure out my next move."

Marco was left to his own devices for the rest of the day. He made some fresh pasta and some sauces. He started the preparations for dinner that night and then sat down to study.

Chad came home around four and sat down in a chair across the room from Marco. He studied the younger boy before saying anything. "Marco, what in bloody hell were you thinking?"

Marco looked up from his book in confusion, "When?"

"Last night, kissing, couch, you, Dylan, ringing any bells here?" asked Chad in frustration. He was running his hands through his hair.

"Oh, that. I was drunk, Dylan was wrapped up in the nostalgia. It happened. Thanks to you it ended before we could go too far."

Chad laughed in spite of the situation, "Yeah, I don't think either of your boyfriends would've liked to walk in on that display. Marco, you've got to remove temptation. That's what you and Dylan are to one another, a temptation. You two still love each other. I know it's hard on everyone around you."

Marco looked thoroughly confused, "What do you mean?"

Chad sighed, "Last year, Dylan was sure you'd forgotten him because you never called, never wished to talk to him. According to him, he felt like you dropped off radar."

Marco stood up and held out his hand to Chad, "Will you come with me please?"

Chad stood up, "Yeah but I'm not holding your hand. Paige might get jealous."

Marco laughed and led the way to his bedroom.

"Wait a minute, first you want to hold my hand and now you're trying to get me alone in your bedroom. Aren't you moving a little quickly?" asked Chad jokingly.

Marco laughed again, "Good to see the less serious side is back. Sit down, I've got something to show you."

Chad slapped his hands over his eyes, "NO! I don't wanna see it. Don't make me, mommy!" Chad was shaking his head No violently.

Marco walked over and smacked him on the back of the head, "Snap out of it. I don't want you in that way."  
Chad moved his hands and did his best to look offended, "What's wrong with me? I'm cute. Right?"  
Marco chuckled lightly, "Your insecurities are showing again Chad. Of course you're still cute but you've got two major flaws. One…you're straight and two…you're dating one of my good friends."

Chad sighed dramatically, "Oh thank God, I'm still attractive to the gay guys."

Marco pulled his curio box off his dresser and walked back to Chad, "Okay Scarlet, if you're done having your crisis…can we get back to this?"

Chad started laughing, "Dude, you've got a jewelry box? That is so girly…even for you."

Marco scowled at his friend, "Dude, it's not a jewelry box, it's a curio box. And don't forget I can kick you out of my house. Don't be a bonehead." Marco carefully opened the lid to display a black velvet lining littered with various pieces of jewelry.

Chad's eyebrows went up, "What am I looking at, besides more jewelry than Paige owns?"

Marco pushed a few pieces out of the way and held the ring Dylan had given him in the palm of his hand.

Chad looked at it, "That's Dylan's ring that he gave you."

Marco nodded, "Yeah, I took it off the day I saw him kissing Scott in the grocery store."

Marco could see the realization hit Chad like a ton of bricks, "Oh, that means…oh God…I had no idea. Dylan would freak if he knew."

"Well, he'll never find out because you won't tell him." Marco said forcefully.

Chad looked in the jewelry a little more. "Where's the watch?"

Marco smiled slightly and pushed up his sleeve, "Can't seem to take it off."

Chad shook his head, "Take it off. For all of our sakes, take the watch off."

Marco shrugged, "Why should I? Dylan hasn't taken his off yet."

Chad pushed a few more pieces of jewelry around before standing up. Marco watched him walk out of the room.

Marco placed Dylan's ring back inside the box and closed the lid slowly. He slid his hand over the smooth surface of the box before carrying it over to his dresser again.

Marco laid back down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He couldn't get what Chad recommended out of his mind. Maybe it was time to give up on Dylan. Put away all of the pictures and take off the watch. Time to move on.

Marco couldn't bring himself to put all the pictures away but he got some of them away. He kept the ones out with other people in them, like Paige or Chad. He even switched out the watch for the one he'd bought a few years ago.

He emerged from his room about an hour after Chad had left. He found Chad in the living room but he wasn't alone. Braden was there with him.

"Hey, Braden. I didn't know you were here." Marco said, trying to sound cheerful.

Braden stood up and kissed Marco gently, "Hey. Chad said something about you needed a few minutes, granted that was a half hour ago."

"I'm about to make dinner, you wanna stay?" asked Marco, hopefully.

Braden nodded, "That'd be great. Need any help?"

Marco smiled, "Actually no but I do need to talk to you. Would you mind sitting with me?"

Braden pretended to think about it for a few minutes, "I guess so."

Chad laughed at the pain that was heard in his voice. "It won't kill you. If you need help, yell. Well, make sure to yell help because if it's any other kinds of screams, I'm running for the door."

Marco laughed and pulled Braden toward the kitchen, "You might pick up a few things if you do watch."

Chad shuddered, "That one time almost walking in before was enough, thanks."

Braden looked at Marco questioningly.

Marco waved him off because he was laughing so hard. He'd forgotten about that day.

"When did Chad almost walk in on you and who were you with?" asked Braden when Marco composed himself.

Marco started pulling things out for dinner. "Easier question first, Chad walked in on my ex and I one day about a year and a half ago. We had finished and were only cuddling but I think he was still a little traumatized."

Braden tilted his head and looked at Marco, "So I guess the harder question is who?"

Marco nodded, "Not harder but definitely more complicated to answer. Do you remember Dylan, from the other night?"

Braden nodded, "Yes…"  
"Dylan and I dated for a year in high school. He came here and I stayed to graduate. It fell apart." Marco said shrugging.

"So, you're telling me that you and the blonde dated?" asked Braden.

Marco nodded, "Yes. It's over now. We're friends."

Braden looked at Marco curiously, "So, what's for dinner?"

Marco smiled, "Trying to change the conversation? Angel Hair with an alfredo sauce, garlic bread, and salad."

"When did you have time to make all of this?" asked Braden.

Marco shrugged, "It's not a big deal. I enjoy cooking, it helps me to de-stress." He turned back to the stove and stirred a pot with the pasta in it.

Braden came up behind him and nuzzled into his neck, "You smell great." He nibbled on the side of his neck, "Good enough to eat."

Marco giggled, "That tickles. Okay, that doesn't tickle. Mmm." Braden had moved up to nibbling on his ear and kissing along his neck again.

Marco pulled away from him, "Okay, now that's distracting. Let me get to a point where my attention isn't required."

Braden sat down, feeling properly chastised for distracting Marco.

Marco brought everything to a point where it needed to sit and turned to Braden. He walked over and sat on Braden's lap, "Where were we?"

Braden shook his head, "No, I'm distracting."

Marco smiled, "Yes, but now distracting is okay. Before, I would've burned dinner." Marco leaned down and started kissing Braden, first on the lips and then traveling to his neck.

Braden was trying to fight him off but it wasn't working. He was starting to get into it.

They'd been kissing and hands were roaming. Things were getting hot. And then Chad walked in, "Hey, is dinner almost…Sorry."

The two broke apart and smiled at him. Chad's head was down, "I'm gonna start wearing a cow bell."

Marco laughed, "Sorry, yeah dinner should be ready in…oh there's the buzzer now."

Braden was turning various shades of red. He couldn't believe he got caught making out in his boyfriend's kitchen by his friend. That was too embarrassing for words.

Marco, Chad and Braden sat down to eat. The whole story of Chad, Dylan and Marco seemed to flow out of them easily. Braden was a receptive audience because he wanted to know what he was up against. It seemed he had a lot to live up to.

Braden decided as Marco showed him to the door later that night that he was up for the challenge and more than willing to win. Marco was certainly worth the trouble.


	7. Chapter Seven

A/N: Sorry for the almost week between updates. I'll try and update before Monday again. I can't promise anything though.

Thanks:  
**Adamo4me: Thank you so much…best story ever? Wow! blushes**

**ReRe04: They're boys…they don't know how to communicate. Life isn't all cherries and roses so I write that way too. Glad to see someone else being a fan of reality.**

**Platinum Rei: That's one vote to keep Braden around…I'm rather fond of him myself. **

**Spider-man-fan: Thanks for the excellent review.**

**Sagittarius Sage: I try to write what I know. So thanks for recognizing that. Chad seems to be a favorite amongst the readers.**

**Lizzy: I love Chad, too. I'm older than most fanfic writers, not too old though. If I wrote for Degrassi, it would be 90 MandD, of course.**

**Cherryforever04: Thanks for the compliments. I'm so happy you decided to review. I intend to continue updating this story.**

**Chels: I like cliffys…be glad this was only a minor one. We'll have to wait and see if MandD are getting back together…I haven't decided yet laughs evilly**

**Lucy: Hey…watch the bat. I like Braden. Also, don't count Scott out yet. He's rather a great character. Of course, he is mine.**

**Carrie: Hey, there's your review! I hope this was a quick enough update for you and don't forget to review this time…huh! I hope you continue to love it.**

**Last but certainly not least, Kate. I find myself looking forward to seeing your reviews. Once again, I'm rather fond of Braden. Hence the reason I made him. Yes, stupid boy emotions always get in the way…but it does make it interesting does it not? As much as I adore Scott, I had to throw some angst his way…you'll see where I go with it soon enough. Chad loves his friends and wants to see them together. This will all be revealed soon enough as well. Just hang in there…as if you'd go anywhere anyway.**

Chapter Seven

Marco showed up for his Tuesday morning Chemistry class in hopes to talk with Scott. He found him waiting for the professor.

"Scott, can we talk?" asked Marco hesitantly. "Please?" he added when Scott looked less than enthused.

"Fine, what's up?" inquired Scott, finally.

"About the pictures, Dylan's my past. I don't feel as though I need to hide it and I can't change it. I'm with Braden and Dylan's with you. We're fine with it. I'm hoping you'll be okay too. Dylan really likes you." Marco said carefully.

"Marco, that's a wonderful sentiment but I think Dylan's still hung up on you. It's not fair to me to play second fiddle to you." Scott said plainly.

"Dylan and I talked the other night. We're over. He knows it as well as I do," explained Marco.

Scott scoffed, "Words are nice but actions are more telling. Dylan still loves you. I'm transferring classes today. You'll have a new partner."

"Come on Scott. Please work with me. You're intelligent, and I think we'd be an asset together. Don't switch classes because of this thing. It'll work itself out, you and Dylan will smooth things over as soon as he has a chance to explain. I'll stay with Braden, whom I'm finding I like more each day." Marco told him.

Scott nodded, "Okay, I'll stay. I hope you're right about Dylan. You didn't say you loved Braden. But you knew the first day about Dylan, what's the change?"

"I didn't know I loved Dylan until a few months into our relationship. Then I realized that I couldn't remember a time when he didn't capture my attention. I don't know about Braden yet. The possibility is still there though." Marco told Scott honestly.

"So, study session tonight at your house?" asked Scott.

Marco nodded, "Yes. We've got a test on Thursday. Come over around five."

Marco made Chad leave the house. Dylan took him to a hockey game.

Scott arrived promptly at five. Marco had set out an antipasto platter and some wine.

"Wine? Are you sure that's conducive to studying?" asked Scott.

Marco laughed, "I didn't think you'd mind. It might help take your mind off the awkwardness of this situation. But if you don't like wine, I've got beer, Pepsi, water, tea…"

Scott laughed, "Bring on the wine. Wait, aren't you too young to have this?"

Marco kinda nodded, "In the states, yes. In Italy, no besides, Mama sent this to me from Italy."

Marco opened the bottle and poured two generous glasses.

Scott sat down next to Marco on the couch, "So, my resident genius, how do you propose we do this?"

Marco arched a brow at him, "Thoroughly?"

Scott shook his head and tried not to laugh, "Smart ass. No, do you prefer question and answer, synopsis, or essay form?"

"Q and A. I'll ask, you answer," said Marco opening the book.

They'd been studying for almost an hour with almost two bottles of wine gone.

Scott was feeling extremely relaxed since he normally didn't drink. He watched as Marco paced in front of the table. "Marco, you've got to sit down."

Marco turned and looked at him, "What's wrong?"

"I'm a little tipsy right now and you're making me dizzy. Besides, watching you like this really makes me see why Dylan and Braden want you." Scott told him. He looked a little shocked that he admitted his feelings, "Did I…I didn't mean…"

Marco sat on the floor and started laughing so hard, "Vino e veritas…in wine there's truth. I won't tell." Marco winked at him in a friendly way.

Scott visibly relaxed when Marco promised not to tell.

"The only reason is because I can see what Dylan sees when he looks at you. You're cute," Marco said for an explanation.

Scott blushed in embarrassment, "Back to studying. This is getting a tad bit strange."

"Actually, let's take a break. I'll make another snack and try to sober you up. Then we'll hit the books for a quick highlight session." Marco said as he got up off the floor and wandered toward the kitchen.

He leaned against the counter for a moment to collect himself.

_Wow! This is just a horrible scenario. Dylan's boyfriend in my living room, partially drunk and hitting on me. I'm flirting back in spite of the fact that I'm dating someone too. _

Marco stopped his musings when he heard Scott heading for the kitchen.

Scott watched Marco amble into the kitchen. He sat on the couch waiting for his mind and body to regain some form of control.

'This boy is amazing. He's cute, funny, and extremely smart. He's also Dylan's ex. I wonder how serious he is with Braden? I know I'm dating Dylan but it's definitely not going to last. I hope I get my chance before they get back together.'

Scott shook his head to clear it of the wayward thoughts. He got up and wandered into the kitchen.

He got there in time to see Marco running his knife swiftly through vegetables.

"Wow! Chop things much?" asked Scott.

Marco tossed him a quick grin, "This is nothing. You should see me with a rolling pin."

Scott laughed as he lounged against the counter next to Marco.

"Do you prefer blue cheese, ranch, Italian or olive oil and vinegar for dipping?" asked Marco as he arranged the veggies on a tray.

"Depends on the type of dipping. Dancing, I might prefer Italian…for veggies…ranch." Scott responded.

Marco gave him a confused look but went to take the ranch out.

Scott stopped him mid stride. He spun him into a quick dance step and then dipped him low. Scott smiled down at Marco and let him up.

Marco laughed, "I didn't know you could channel Fred Astaire."

"Not so bad yourself there, Ginger."

"Sit down at the table. It's time to get to know Scott," said Marco. "And I accept the Ginger Rogers compliment. She made everything Fred did look flawless while doing it backward and in high heels. So in my mind, she's the greatest."

Scott chuckled, "What do you want to know?"

Marco grinned, "For starters, how'd you learn to dance?"

Scott shrugged, "Too much time on my hands?"

Marco gave him a reproachful look, "Now seriously."

Scott laughed, "Gay kid, stuck in Florida. Loved hockey, but didn't exactly fit in or have the best home life. Bargained with my mom for hockey if I took anything she signed me up for. I ended up in tap, ballet, ballroom, and jazz. Also, gymnastics and figure skating. Don't laugh."

Marco tried to hide his giggles behind his hand, "Figure skating?"

Scott rolled his eyes, "The hockey coach was the figure skating coach too. If we did one, it was required that we do the other…imagine how the straight guys felt."

Marco laughed even harder then, "Absolutely great. So ballroom lessons turned you into Fred Astaire?"

"No, talent turned me into Fred…the lessons uncovered the talent. How'd you learn?" asked Scott curiously.

Marco shrugged, "Heritage mainly. It was expected of me to know how to dance, cook, clean, and be a gentleman. Guaranteed to sweep a woman off her feet. Guess the joke's on them, huh?"

"Considering you adapted to my dance steps in a nanosecond, I'd say everything paid off. Instead of a woman, you'll sweep some lucky guy clear off his feet instead." Scott suggested helpfully.

"Okay more about you. Where in Florida did you live?" asked Marco.

"A little town outside of Jacksonville. I lived at the beach my entire life until I moved here. I still miss it." Scott said forlornly.

"Living on the beach must have been gorgeous." Marco said in awe.

"Sunrises were wonderful. I'd paddle out on my surfboard and watch the sky change colors. It'd go from a deep blue to a pink or orange color. Sometimes it was a fire red color that could take your breath away. I also miss the moonlight reflecting on the water. Anyway, I played football, soccer, hockey, danced, gymnastics and I even cheered competitively for a few years. As I said, home wasn't that great so I avoided being there." Scott explained.

Marco reached across the table and took Scott's hand in his, "I'm so sorry to hear that. I know my house hasn't been great but at least I never felt the urge to flee. Hell, my parents left me alone so often I never had to worry about it." Marco responded almost bitterly.

Scott smiled, "Things are better now that my parents divorced. They're both happier and I don't mind going home for the holidays anymore."

Marco withdrew his hand from Scott's and propped his head on his fist, "So what else do I need to know about you?"

"I think that's about it. Unless you want to know the really intimate, personal things." Scott replied.

Marco laughed, "No, that's quite alright. I'll leave those details to Dylan. Wait any tattoos or piercings?"

"One tattoo," replied Scott nodding his head.

"Where and what?" asked Marco, clearly interested.

Marco stood up, "Let's go back into the living room. I'm itching to clean the kitchen if we sit here any longer."

Scott followed Marco back into the other room, "Okay…now for the tattoo. It's too hard to explain, so I'll show it to you instead."

Scott was standing less than two feet away while he stripped off his sweater and tee shirt.

Marco's eyes had to be deceiving him because what was revealed couldn't possibly be real. Abs you could bounce a quarter off of, pecs, arms and shoulders that appeared to be chiseled out of marble.

Dylan still looked better in Marco's mind but Scott was pulling in a firm second place…

Marco's gaze traveled back down over Scott's chest and abs. He followed the trail of light brown hair that disappeared in the waistband of jeans, slung low on Scott's hips.

"Okay, I don't see a tattoo. If you wanted to take off your shirt I wouldn't have minded. Hell, I would've upped the heat for you," suggested Marco.

Scott rolled his eyes and turned around slowly, showing Marco an equally muscular back.

Marco zeroed in on the tattoo located on Scott's right shoulder blade. It was a celtic cross with a celtic knot surrounding it. He moved closer to see the intricate patterns permanently etched on his skin.

Marco reached up and lightly traced a finger over the design.

Scott shivered slightly at the butterfly soft touch.

"This is really an amazing design. It must have taken forever to complete," Marco said in awe.

Scott reached up and grabbed Marco's hand over his shoulder, "You've really got to stop that."

Marco dropped his hand, "Sorry, I didn't realize that affects you so much."

Scott turned back around to face Marco again. He noticed that he was still staring rather intently, "Would you like me to keep my shirt off?"

Marco shook himself out of his daze, "No, get dressed. You're a little distracting."  
Scott laughed, "Thanks for that. I'm sure you're just as impressive. Care to remove your shirt and prove me right?"

Marco smiled, "No, get dressed."

Scott pulled back on his shirt and sweater. Marco quickly quizzed him again for the test and walked him to the door at 8.

Marco went to clean the kitchen. He was more than happy to hear the front door open a half hour later. He'd been alone with his thoughts of a shirtless Scott far too long.

He emerged from the kitchen and saw Dylan looking at his books again. "Where's Chad?"

Dylan turned, "He's taking another shower. Some guy spilled beer and coke on him at the game. How'd the study session with Scott go?" inquired Dylan.

Marco motioned for him to sit as he sat down on the couch, "It was good. He's smarter than he lets on. You never mentioned he's so versatile."

"How do you mean?"

"Dancer, gymnast, surfer, and a little rebel side with the tattoo." Marco explained.

"He showed you his tattoo?" asked Dylan, clearly confused.

"Yeah, is that a problem?" asked Marco, trying to gauge his reaction.

Dylan shook his head, "No, so I know you've got an opinion on his body. Care to share?"

Marco grinned, "A regular walking David. I can see why you don't mind sleeping with him."

"Marco…"

"No Dylan, it's okay. I never expected you to wait for me when you had no idea of my plans. I wouldn't have expected it even if you did, just because I waited."

"Wait, you haven't since our last time together?" Dylan questioned.

"No," responded Marco honestly.

"But Braden…"

"I just met Braden last week. I'm not going to jump into bed with someone just because I want to, and believe me I want to." Marco said in a rush.

Dylan stared at Marco, "As much as this pains me to say it but go for it. Braden seems like a nice enough guy. Just be safe."

"Now for the stupid question portion of our show…why would it pain you to say that?" asked Marco curiously.

Dylan groaned, "You're going to make me say it aren't you?" When Marco didn't respond, he continued, "Fine, I don't want to think about you with anyone else. It kills me to encourage it."

Marco scoffed, "That's just dandy. But unfortunately, you don't have much say in what I do anymore or who I do it with."

Dylan nodded, "I know. I can't believe you're here and we aren't together."

Marco leaned against Dylan for a moment, "Yeah but life goes on. Remember John Lennon's song 'Imagine'…Life's what happens when you're busy making other plans. We were planning for a future but forgot to factor in the now."

Dylan leaned back into the couch, pulling Marco with him. He cradled Marco gently to his chest and stroked the silky black hair. "Can we just pretend life didn't happen for five minutes? I miss being able to hold you."

Marco closed his eyes, "Yeah, five minutes in a world we abandoned doesn't sound like such a bad idea right now."

Marco listened to the steady beat of Dylan's heart under his head. He breathed deeply, it was a scent he knew better than anyone else's in the world. Marco found it oddly blissful to be in Dylan's arms again.

It only took five minutes and the pair were asleep.

Chad emerged freshly showered and took in the sleeping form on the couch. He smiled sadly before going to find a blanket.

He found on and brought it back to the living room. He took off Dylan's shoes and readjusted the boys so they'd be more comfortable. He carefully covered them up and started toward the hall. Before he reached the door he heard Dylan whisper, "Thanks for understanding."

Chad turned and looked at his friend. He gave him a small smile and nodded before leaving the room.

Chad sat on the bed in his room and stared at the door. He didn't understand what he just saw but knew it was something beautiful.

He called Paige, "Hey, hun. I miss you. I wanted to tell you about something but don't overreact. I just saw Marco and Dylan asleep on the couch together. Thing is, they're both dating someone else."

"Yes, Marco found someone too. Anyway, the reason for this call. They are so in love with each other but stupid stuff keeps getting in the way while school projects seem to be forcing them back together."

"I know what you're saying Paige but bare with me here. Their love is amazing. It manages to shine through no matter what goes on around them but for some reason they can't see it. Either it's by choice or sheer stupidity."

"Get some sleep hun. I'll see you in a few days. I love you, Paige."

Chad hung up the phone and lay back on the bed. He hoped the two in the living room came to their senses soon.

Please Review…I thrive on them. They are better than a caffeine rush.


	8. Chapter Eight

A/N: I hope you don't mind the quick update but I wanted this posted prior to my week going to hell.

Accolades:

_**McCurdy: What's better than Chad channeling Paige? Oh yeah, Paige herself. I might just have to bring her back. Thanks for the review.**_

_**Mandy: Wow! The best! I'm flattered, thank you so much.**_

_**ReRe04: Thank you so much again for appreciating the realism. I'm rather fond of it myself.**_

_**Shadow-seraph: Thanks for the review…I hope you continue to read and review.**_

_**Sagittarius Sage: Isn't it great that I can leave suspense without a cliffy. I myself was rather impressed with it.**_

_**Spider-man-fan: Good to see you're back. Thanks for all the props.**_

**_DegrassiLuver4Ever11: Okay, we'll work on a program for you to wean yourself off my stories. Wait, no I don't want that. I like the readers and reviews. I don't want to lose you. Be patient, real life doesn't have the ease of what I could write. They'll have to overcome a few things. I couldn't have the infidelity of Marco and Dylan together intimately. I'll make it up to you, one day!_**

_**Mo-52: Thanks for reviewing. I can't promise who they'll end up with because I don't know for sure myself. So, there's always hope.**_

_**Crystal: Thank you so very much for reviewing. Thank you for being so dedicated to reading this. It really helps to know I've got faithful readers like you. I don't feel as though I'm wasting my time.**_

_**Lizzy: Thank you so very much. Your reviews are always great. I like the "younger audience" because you've got some interesting ideas and valid points that most adults don't hone in on. I love to hear them. I love Chad too…the real one and the fictitious one.**_

_**Carrie: Violence rarely solves anything, however there are days that I want to smash their skulls together to knock some sense into them. Thank you for the compliments and good luck with your story.**_

_**Lucy: I am so floored by your continuing praise. You too are an amazing and talented person. You've done an outstanding job with your story. Thanks so much for everything you've said, it's rather inspiring.**_

_**Kate: My love, I can't say enough for you. You are a truly amazing person. Short and sweet, I love you dearly. Thank you for all the advice.**_

Chapter Eight

Marco woke up Wednesday morning, with the feeling that something wasn't right. His brain cleared enough for him to realize he was lying on a warm male chest. He adjusted his position so he could see Dylan clearly.

_What happened last night and when did we take off our shirts? Probably the best night sleep I've had in a while. Oh God, James' class starts in a little over an hour. Guess I should wake him up._

Marco sat up and straddled Dylan's hips. He started to lightly tickle Dylan's ribs but got progressively harder with it until Dylan was screaming with laughter.

"Marco, stop that." Dylan cried out. He bolted upright and looked at the person on his lap. He visibly relaxed when he saw the person straddling him was indeed Marco.

"Thought you screwed up, didn't you?" asked Marco, a little too cheerfully.

Dylan nodded, shamefully, "Yeah, I thought you might be Scott. This would be hard to explain."

Marco didn't know why but he found it immensely funny.

"Don't laugh, it's not funny. When did the shirts go missing?" asked Dylan. "Did I do that?" asked Dylan pointing to a deep purple bruise/bite mark on Marco's left shoulder.

Marco got up and stood in front of the mirror over the fireplace, "I'd venture a guess of yes. Seeing as you're the only person who's been that close to me."

Dylan stayed prone on the couch but covered his face with his hands, "Guess old habits die hard?"

Marco laughed in spite of himself, "Yeah, never understood why you liked to bite me. I can't believe you just made this into a joke. It's so not funny." Marco said sitting on Dylan's chest.

"I'll be the judge of what's funny, what's not funny?" asked Chad as he stumbled into the room.

Marco looked up, "I'm so sorry for waking you up."

Chad waved him off and then started laughing, "Dude, did you know…"

Marco noticed he was pointing to his shoulder. He slapped a hand over the mark, "Yeah, discovered that, thanks. It's not funny."

This caused the two to laugh even harder.

Marco smacked Dylan on the chest, "Still not funny. Go take a shower, I've got some of your clothes in the bottom drawer of my dresser...from before."

Dylan smiled, "You go take one first and then I can sleep for another ten minutes."

Marco rolled his eyes and went to take a very cold shower. The effect Dylan had on him was still evident. In fact, Marco was beginning to wonder if the effect wasn't getting worse.

Chad got up from the chair he was sitting in and sat on the coffee table. "Any thoughts, feelings, general regrets you might want to share this morning?"

Dylan grinned half-heartedly, "Yeah, that I'm not in there with him."

Dylan started to lever himself off the couch but was brought back down forcefully when Chad sat on his chest.

"Get off…" Dylan groaned.

Chad slid down to sit on his abs and patted Dylan's chest, "Dude, this is for your own good."

Dylan frowned at him, "I can't believe you are physically restraining me. I won't make an ass out of myself."

Chad patted him again, "I just want to make sure. You're with Scott, he's with Braden and as much as I want you two together, I can't have this on my conscience. I'm Catholic too and the guilt might kill me."

Dylan laughed, "Yeah, and premarital sex is bad…"

Chad smiled, "That's a whole different story and you know it."

"While I'm anxiously wanting to talk about my sister's sex life with you, I hear Marco in his room. You can get up now." Dylan said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I know you love it when I talk about Paige but I'm going to find something in the kitchen." Chad said, moving off of Dylan.

Dylan breathed, "Oh thank god I can breathe again."

Chad rolled his eyes and laughed as he walked into the kitchen.

Marco finished his shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He went to get Dylan up again.

"Time for your shower. James' class starts in forty five minutes."

"No, I kinda like the view from here." Dylan said looking at Marco's towel.

"You know, I was a little shocked that I stayed alone. You seem to have gained more control, I'm impressed."

"Don't be, Chad was sitting on my stomach up until he heard the bedroom door open again." Dylan answered honestly.

Marco laughed, "Go take your shower. I'll get dressed and make breakfast."

Dylan grinned slyly, "I get to sleep with a cute guy, bite him and he still makes me breakfast. I could get used to this."

Marco smacked him on the butt, "You already did, once. No time to do it now."

Marco finished getting dressed and pulled out Dylan's clothes. He laid them on the bed and smiled. This brought back some interesting memories.

Marco shook his head, these weren't memories he needed to revisit right now. He left the room and walked past the bathroom. He heard Dylan's horrible off key version of 'Margaritaville' and laughed. Some things just never change.

More memories started to assail Marco's mind as he entered the kitchen. Thankfully, Chad was there to take his mind off of everything.

Chad was about to prove him wrong however. "So, you and Dylan, huh?"

"Chad…don't start. It was innocent." Marco said taking out a pan.

Chad laughed softly, "Marco, with you and Dylan it's never innocent. There's something there that I'm envious of."  
Marco turned to look at Chad, "What in the hell are you talking about?"

"You two love each other so much. You just can't see the forest for the trees. You belong together and as soon as you realize it the better off you'll be." Chad said simply.

"What do you mean that you're envious?" asked a confused Marco.

"I love Paige but what you have with Dylan is so much more. I wish you could see an outsider's view on this. You're perfect together."

Marco slammed his hands on the counter, "Chad, it is over. As much as I'd prefer that it wasn't but he moved on."

"Surely you jest, look at that mark on your shoulder. Hell, he held you all night long. Do you have any idea of the last guy he actually let sleep in his bed all night long?" Chad asked. He didn't expect an answer, so he answered it, "You were the last one before last night to spend an entire night with him. He hasn't let anyone that close again."

Marco looked stunned. He'd assumed that because they were intimate that Scott had stayed the night. Looks like he was mistaken.

Dylan had entered the kitchen as the silence was becoming deafening. "What's wrong?"

Marco shook his head, "Nothing. Here's breakfast." He set a plate of bacon and eggs down in front of him. He did the same for Chad.

"Aren't you going to eat?" asked Dylan.

"No, for some reason I've lost my appetite." Marco responded looking at Chad.

Chad was waiting for Marco when he got home from class. "I think we need to talk."  
Marco laughed bitterly, "Yeah and that's an understatement."

"Look, I'm sorry I sprung that on you this morning but you two are acting stupid. Someone had to intervene. I'm talking to Dylan in an hour." Chad explained.

"Chad, leave it alone. Dylan's with someone else and I've met someone interesting." Marco said, almost pleadingly.

"Listen to yourself. You've found someone interesting but not someone you could love. You love Dylan and you know no one else could ever make you feel like that. I'm almost positive he feels the same way." Chad said with some exasperation.

Marco shrugged, "I don't know about him but last night felt great. I do love him and he knows it. I want to see where this goes with Braden though. I want to know that if Dylan and I get back together it's because we do love each other and not because he was my first."

Chad nodded, "Now that I can understand. Just please don't wait too long. Dylan might be in love but he won't wait forever. He's going places in hockey and you can't expect him to put his life on hold."

Marco nodded, "I understand all of that. Don't worry Chad, if we were meant to be together, it'll happen."

Chad didn't look happy but he dropped the subject.

Chad cornered Dylan at his apartment that afternoon.

"What's so important that you just had to see me alone today?" asked Dylan curiously.

"We need to talk about Marco." Chad said gravely.

"What's wrong with Marco?" a worried Dylan inquired.

"Nothing. You need to get back together. He loves you and I know you love him. I don't see what the problem is with you two. You need each other." Chad explained.

"Chad, I do love Marco but I don't think he's ready for me again." Dylan said sadly.

"That's what he said, too." Chad said.

Dylan gave him an odd look, "He said the same thing?"

Chad nodded, "Yep. He wants to see where things go with Braden before he gives it another shot with you. He wants to be sure your relationship is real."

Dylan seemed to think this over for a minute. "I can see that. I'm the first guy he dated. I'd want to be sure too if I were him. Now I wonder how long he'll need to realize we belong together."

Dylan was surprised when a knock sounded on his door. He and Chad had been playing a video game and weren't expecting anyone. He was even more surprised to see who was standing on the other side.

"What are you doing here? Wait, how did you get here?" asked Dylan as he let the person in.

"You know there is this big thing, it's metal with wings…called an airplane. I came to see you boys, it sounded like you need some help," responded Paige. "Also, I told Mom you screwed up again and needed some help out of this mess. That got me on the first flight out this morning."

Chad jumped up at the sound of his girlfriend's voice, "I've missed you, hun." He swung her into a huge hug and kissed her soundly before setting her back down.

Paige patted him on the chest, "Okay, now down to business. I missed you too. Dylan," said the feisty blonde as she turned back to her brother. "What in the hell am I hearing about you and Marco sleeping together, yet you both are dating other guys?"

Dylan tossed Chad an irritated look over her shoulder, "That should've never been mentioned. I fell asleep on Marco's couch last night…he happened to be lying on my chest?" suggested Dylan weakly.

Chad tossed out, "Yeah but you didn't see the hickey and bite mark on his shoulder this morning…" upon seeing Dylan's look, "maybe I shouldn't have said that."

Dylan glared at his best friend, "Ya think? Chad, there are some things my little sister doesn't need to know. For instance, who I sleep with, what I do with them, and who I still love. It's none of her concern."

Paige held up a hand, "Excuse me, you slept with Marco, again…I already know what you've done and I'm well aware you still love him. Chad didn't need to divulge any of that. You were heartsick all summer because he left."

Dylan was about to say something but there was another knock on the door. Dylan threw the door open in irritation. He didn't say anything but stepped back to let Scott inside.

"Scott, this is my little sister, Paige. Paige, this is my boyfriend, Scott. Say it's nice to meet you, then leave." Dylan said threateningly to the meddlesome little brat.

Scott laughed nervously, "Hi, Paige. It's nice to finally meet you."

Paige looked Scott up and down but wouldn't smile at him, "So, you're Scott. It's an interesting pleasure meeting you."

"Paige, be nice." Dylan warned.

Paige did her perfect hair flip and rolled her eyes. "Whatever, hun. Let's go to Marco's so I can settle in. I'd love a hot shower."

Chad gave Dylan a tense grin, "Whatever you say. Dyl, I'll call you later."

Dylan nodded and watched his best friend steer his sister out the door.

"She's not very friendly." Scott said after the door closed.

Dylan shook his head, "I'd apologize for her but I'm not sure if I could. Paige has concrete ideas and it takes an act of God to change her mind."

Scott looked at Dylan funny, "What ideas does she have? What's it got to do with me?"

"She wants to see me with Marco. She helped get us together in the first place and firmly believes we should still be together." Dylan explained.

Scott half-laughed, "You don't agree with her, do you?"

Dylan looked at Scott with tears in his eyes, "I think there's something I need to tell you."

Scott got a scared look on his face, "I guess I should sit for this one, huh?"

Dylan nodded and left the room for a minute. He came back in carrying a huge book. He set it down on the coffee table and sat down, close enough for comfort but not close enough to touch.

"This might explain everything. I keep it hidden from everyone because I wasn't sure about anything. Now, I'm sure and it wouldn't be fair to you not to see it." Dylan said cryptically.

Scott was getting more confused by the moment, "What? Dylan, speak English this time…tell me what's going on…please."

Dylan sighed and opened the burgundy cover of the book. Inside were photographs, snapshots really. Some black and white, others in perfect vivid colors. Each capturing almost the same scene…two boys in love.

Scott picked up the book and laid it across his lap. He took a closer look at the pictures displayed before him.

"Did you do all of this?" Scott asked, gesturing at the book.

Dylan shook his head, "No, Paige put it together for me when Marco left before seeing me over the summer. She was trying to make me feel better."

Scott flipped a few pages but kept his thoughts to himself.

After he looked through half of it, he closed it and set it back on the table.

Scott turned to look at Dylan, who still had tears in his eyes. "At least now I know what I'm up against. Before, I was fighting a ghost…a series of memories that I didn't know existed."

Dylan smiled sadly, "Scott, I want you to know what you're dealing with and I'm sorry for everything. I do still love Marco. He was my entire world for a year and I always felt like that wasn't enough."

Scott smiled and started to laugh in disbelief, "I know that now. I knew something was holding you back, I just didn't have a name for it. Now I know every wall that you kept throwing up between has been named Marco. He's a great guy and I can't say that I blame you. I just hoped we might have had a future together."

Dylan shook his head, "I tried, believe me I tried my best to leave him in Degrassi. I just couldn't." Dylan said shrugging.

Scott laughed lightly, "I know the feeling all too well. Back home, I had a boyfriend who I see a lot of him in Marco. He died three weeks after our high school graduation. He was driving home from work and a drunk driver hit him. The paramedics said he never knew what hit him. I'm still in love with him, too. I had an easier time though because I don't have a choice but to move on. You can go back. I can't ever look back."

Dylan was shocked to hear about Scott's past, "I'm so sorry. I never knew. I never asked."

Scott nodded, "We chose not to talk about our pasts and I didn't think bringing up Bryan would be a good thing. I live each day like it's my last in fear that it might be. Bryan taught me how to live. So now, I live for him."

Dylan gave Scott a tight smile, "I guess we're both haunted by our pasts."

Scott nodded, "Yep. I really like you Dylan and in spite of this," Scott between them and the book, "I can't help but notice we have fun, even if we aren't going to last."

"You're right. I still want Marco. To be fair to me and any guy I could date, I should've been upfront with you about him." Dylan said, staring down at his hands.

Scott stood up and pulled Dylan with him. He wrapped Dylan in a tight hug, "Still friends with benefits?"

Dylan nodded, "Yeah, good friends. I don't want to be rude, but I think I need to be alone right now."

"I'll see you at practice tonight," Scott nodded and let himself out of Dylan's apartment. He didn't think Dylan needed to see the tears he felt burning behind his eyelids.

Dylan sat back down on the couch and felt the hot tears fall down his face. He knew he'd be losing a good thing with Scott but he couldn't carry on the charade any longer. At least, Scott now knew the whole truth. Now, he had to survive somewhat on his own until he could be with Marco again.

Dylan picked up the book on his table and smiled. At least he still had the memories to keep him somewhat satisfied.

He opened the book and laughed…the first picture is of Marco sitting on the steps laughing at Spinner, who fell down the steps.

A myriad of pictures of Marco smiling at Dylan and Dylan smiling back. The love reflected in those pictures was breathtaking. It was a flawless kind of love that couldn't be duplicated.

Dylan finally understood what everyone had said about them by looking in this book. He was becoming envious of the lovers in the book. Their love did shine through. Even during the bad times, it was still evident in Marco's eyes. Dylan could see it captured so beautifully in most of these pictures. He missed that look.

Dylan slammed the book shut and put it on the book shelf in the living room. He wanted it in the open, as a reminder of what is still considered great in this world.

Please Review! See, it's only been three days and I updated. They must work better than caffeine. Keep them up and I'll try my hardest to have a chapter up by Thursday.


	9. Chapter Nine

A/N: Please tell me if I'm updating too quickly. I know it's only been a few days but I wanted to get this up before my weekend goes to hell. I might update again on Sunday before the Super Bowl if I get enough reviews. hint,hint,hint

Anyways…on to the Thanks…

_**McCurdy: Thanks for the compliments. I liked that Dylan bit him unconsciously. It kinda foretold things.**_

_**Lizzy: Wow! Long review…me likes. Life's not easy and I chose to write it real…the I love yous don't come easy and most parents, while they don't like their kids being gay, aren't going to beat them. Kate is an amazing young lady with excellent stories Kaitlinbell. She's the one who encouraged me to post what I've written. She also betaed Fresh Start for me.**_

_**Cherryforever04: Thanks…Paige is fun to write. I just couldn't do it all the time.**_

_**ReRe04: Short and sweet. Excellent!**_

_**Raven4Darkness: Wow! It's so good to see you're back. I haven't heard from you in a while. It's dudette by the way…Thanks for all the compliments.**_

_**Adamo4me: It's Wednesday…I updated! Happy?**_

_**AngelsDon'tSleepHere: Carrie, We'll see what happens…love's a wonderfully beautiful thing…too bad it's blind. And so are boys!**_

_**Spider-man-fan: I like to keep you guessing. Strangulation wouldn't be good…I wouldn't be able to update.**_

_**Sagittarius Sage: All your questions will soon be answered. No worries, I've got a plan.**_

_**OCDegrassi: Have you been reading my mind? Well, just read and see. Thanks for the well written compliment, I try.**_

_**Man Freakzoid: Hope this continues to bring you out of the Math hating stage you're in. Good luck with that.**_

_**Citygal509: Lucy, It's my pleasure to help you. You're stories are great and you show a lot of potential. Keep it up. I hope you continue to like this!**_

_**Feral: Oh how I love you! You will be getting the next few chapters soon…I promise.**_

_**Kate: My love, lots of people liked Scott, just not with Dylan. They didn't freak out b/c it would be too dramatic and it was easier to laugh it off. It shows they do in fact love each other but aren't ready for it. **_

Thank you to all of you who read this even if you don't review…I'd prefer the reviews but oh well. I've got some serious decisions to make about this but there might be a big announcement in the next few chapters.

Chapter Nine

Marco and Braden were in the middle of a heavy make out session when Paige and Chad walked in.

Paige squealed at the sight.

Marco in his fevered hormone enraged brain heard the sound. He reluctantly pulled away from Braden and turned to see where the sound came from.

He turned slowly on Braden's lap and peered at the entrance. He saw a pretty blonde with her hands on her hips and an expectant look on her face, "Paige?"

"Were you expecting the Easter Bunny?" inquired Paige.

"What are you doing here?" asked Marco, clearly confused, who still hadn't moved from Braden's lap.

"Nice to see you too, hun," said Paige sarcastically.

Braden had been watching the interaction with interest. He was also starting for feel a little ridiculous by still being Marco's chair. He hadn't been introduced to this blonde, whom he presumed was Paige, whoever that is, and Marco had seemed to forgotten he was even here. Braden poked Marco lightly in the ribs to jog his memory of what he was doing prior to the door opening.

Marco looked over and Braden and gasped, "Oh, sorry. Paige, this is Braden…my boyfriend. Braden, this is Paige Michalchuk, a friend from home and Chad's girlfriend."

"Yeah, hun I gathered who he was when I found you mauling him on the couch a few minutes ago. You've grown out of the embarrassment phase of being caught, how refreshing." Paige said sassily.

"Why should I be embarrassed when it's my house?" asked Marco, right back at her.

She nodded her blonde head, "Point taken."  
Braden had been making some connections of his own during their little interaction, "Wait, Michalchuk, as in Dylan? Your ex?" asked Braden a little shocked.

Marco nodded, "This is his sister."

"I see, I think I need to go…now." Braden stated shortly.

Marco grabbed his hand as he tried to maneuver his way past him. "No, wait. Paige is my friend and she'll behave…won't you?"

Paige nodded, "I'll be on my best behavior."

Chad laughed, "If you knew our Paige, you'd know the sacrifice she's making."

"Chad, go away…put my stuff somewhere." Paige ordered.

Chad nodded and started to obey. He stopped when he heard Marco speak.

"I get another houseguest? Was anyone going to inform me of this?" asked Marco. He was really trying to be put out by this information.

Paige walked over, put her head on his shoulder, batted her eyes at him, "Please can I stay here?"

Marco rolled his eyes, "That doesn't work on me Paige. Remember, I'm gay."

Paige turned to Chad, "Flirt with him so I can stay…"

Chad smirked, "Marco, please can Paige stay here. I'll sleep with you again…" Chad came over and put his head on Marco's other shoulder and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

Braden looked a little worried, "Does this happen often?"

Marco started laughing, "Yes, Chad's not sure if he's gay or not. We're working on it."

Braden still looked a little freaked and Paige rescued him, "Braden, they're only joking. Well, not about the sleeping together…that they've done. Innocently before you jump to any conclusions. If you stay around, you'll see that Chad flirts with both Dylan and Marco a lot."

Braden smiled slightly at Paige, "Thanks for the clear up. I was a little worried for a few minutes."

Chad smiled, "Couldn't take the competition?"

Braden smiled back, "I think I'd be alright with that but it sucks that I'd have two people to compete with now."

Marco's jaw dropped at the blatant accusation regarding Dylan.

Paige just laughed good-naturedly.

Marco was glad the tensions were easing between his friends. Old world meeting new world could cause a huge problem in the dynamics of any relationship.

Braden stayed for a while and interacted with Chad and Paige so more. He heard stories of Marco in a less than favorable light. Like the one about making a lame commercial with Ellie and the one they all went ice skating and Marco spent more time on his butt than on his skates.

By the end of the evening Marco was sufficiently embarrassed and wanted to hide.

When Marco walked Braden out to his car, he waited patiently to hear the worse.

Braden trapped him against the car and leaned in to kiss him but stopped mere inches from his face, "Thanks for making me get to know your friends. They really care about you."

Marco looked at him quizzically, "Where'd the accent come from?"

Braden laughed, "I manage to lose it most days but when I start letting my guard down, it surfaces."

"Where are you from? I feel like I don't know anything about you…" said Marco.

"Ireland originally. I've been in the states for almost four years. My parents are still in Ireland. My cousin and I moved here with our uncle. That's about all there is to me." Braden explained quickly.

Marco nodded and leaned in to complete that kiss Braden had tried to start.

Braden pulled away and rested his forehead against Marco's, "When are your friends leaving?"

Marco chuckled, "Soon enough. Until then, the anticipation will be worth the final reward, I'm sure."

Braden chuckled lightly, "God I hope so." He placed a gentle kiss on Marco's lips before letting him go.

Marco stood on the front porch and watched as Braden pulled away from his house. Marco walked back into his living room with a quiet smile playing on his lips.

"So, that's Braden?" inquired Paige, as soon as Marco rounded the corner to the living room.

"Yep."  
"He seems nice. How deep are you in this thing with him?" Paige asked, rather bluntly.

"Deep enough to want my house back," responded Marco, equally as blunt.

Chad looked confused, "Why does us staying here…oh wait, never mind."

Paige and Marco had a good laugh at Chad's realization.

Paige smiled slightly, "You do know that he's no Dylan, right?"

Marco nodded, "Yeah, but few people are."

"Do you still miss him?" asked Paige.

"Almost everyday. Seeing him on a daily basis makes it almost worse some days." Marco responded honestly.

"So, why the show with Braden and everything? Why not just get back together?" asked Paige, patiently.

"Paige, Dylan is the only person I've ever been with. He's the first guy I dated, loved, physically and emotionally, and broken up with…how am I to know that my feelings are entirely real if I don't explore them with other people before I try it with him again. He's had the time to date before and after me…I haven't. This thing with Braden might not last more than a few months but this is something that I've got to try, if not only for me but to know my feelings are true. To know later in life, I have nothing to regret by marrying my first love." Marco explained.

Paige nodded, "I get the point now. I didn't see it from your side of view before. It's definitely a good reason."

Marco smiled and then launched himself at Paige, "Oh, how I've missed you, my blonde whirlwind."

Paige laughed good-naturedly, "Normally, I'd sic Chad on anyone who called me a whirlwind but I guess, considering I did just kinda blow in here, I'll accept it from you. I missed you too."

"Where's Chad?" asked Marco, looking around the room.

"He's putting my stuff in the guest room."

Marco nodded, "Are you hungry? I can make dinner."  
Paige patted Marco on the head, "That's the good little Italian coming out again, trying to feed everyone that walks through the front door."

Marco rolled his eyes at her but couldn't argue the point. He did try to feed everyone who came in and stayed for more than ten minutes.

Paige and Chad left on Sunday morning to go home. Chad with a few prospects for apartments and Paige with a better feeling about her brother and Marco. Seeing as Dylan and Scott broke off their relationship but continue to date occasionally the first day she showed up.

Monday morning, Marco attended James' class with a sense of anticipation. It had been over a week since he'd been completely houseguest free. It was time to start living his own life in his own house.

James walked in to see Marco sitting at his desk, reading a book…no surprise there.

"What do I owe the pleasure of your company so early this morning, Mr. Del Rossi?"

Marco looked up and smiled, "I was awake and decided I could read here and not be late for class or I could do this at home and forget class exists."

James laughed, "Good choice then…seeing as I'm handing out an addendum to your first project, which is still due next week."

"An addendum? As in more instruction or an added portion of it?" inquired a very curious Marco.

"An added portion…nothing to get worked up over though." James said reassuringly.

Marco smiled in relief, since he was almost done with the project. "Do you know that this was one of the hardest projects I've had to face. It's like they are writing in a different language."

James laughed, "It is it's own language. Southern is very real. Which books did you and Dylan choose?"

Marco laughed, "Their Eyes Were Watching God, by Zora Neale Hurston and Jetty Man by G. W. Reynolds."

"Two excellent books. Let me guess, Dylan didn't even get past the first chapter of Ms. Hurston's book." James said, mirth lurking beneath his blue gaze.

Marco smiled, "No, I read that one. It was difficult to understand but I got through it."

"Don't feel bad, I've heard it all my life and it took me almost two weeks to read it the first time. I had to try and translate it back into English before I could fully comprehend it." James told him.

Dylan had entered the room by this point, "James, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Something you can't share with your partner?" asked James.

Dylan finally looked at Marco. He looked like he hadn't slept in days, his eyes were red. "No, he's bound to find out soon."

James and Marco shared a look before turning their full attention to Dylan.

"Scott and I broke up Thursday night. I wanted you to know…I don't think it'll affect the hockey team though. Considering we're still friends and kinda dating." Dylan said quickly.

Marco's jaw just about hit the desk, while James tried not to look too shocked.

"Thank you for being honest with me. I hope you won't have any hard feeling towards each other."

Dylan shook his head, "Scott seemed to be tired of fighting a ghost that all of a sudden turned to flesh and blood." Dylan pointedly looked at Marco.

Marco had enough grace to blush. He didn't want to be the reason for Dylan's relationship falling apart, but damn if it didn't feel good.

"I'm so sorry to hear about that." Marco said, trying to sound convincing.

James' class went by rather quickly. He handed out his addendum and watched as the class discussed the possible ramifications that it would have on the work already done. Marco didn't appear worried about the new piece of information.

Dylan looked at Marco, "Is this going to be easy for us?"

Marco smiled his little smile that made Dylan go weak, "A piece of cake. We still getting together tomorrow night"

"Of course. Why?" asked Dylan.

"No reason…just confirming."

Dylan nodded and headed out the door after class was dismissed.

Monday night had Marco pacing around his house in anticipation. The scene was set for a seduction. It looked like one he'd prepared before but this time, the wine was for his nerves and not a tool to make the guy more susceptible to the idea of sleeping with him.

Marco had already drank three glasses of wine while making dinner and getting ready for Braden to arrive. He was just so nervous about being with someone other than Dylan.

Braden knocked on the door precisely at six o'clock. Marco opened to door and the sight took his breath away.

Braden had dressed with extreme caution for this date. He was in black pants, that fit him like a second skin and an emerald green sweater that matched his eyes. His eyes were dancing with a sense of mischief as Marco stammered his greeting. "Didn't know I was going to get that kind of reaction, but I'm not complaining." Braden said, his accent coming out.

"Come in, dinner's ready." Marco told him as he stepped away from the door. "Did I ever tell you that I love a man with an accent?"

Braden walked in and saw the candles, wine, heard the music playing softly in the background and turned to Marco, "Are you sure you were expecting me?"

Marco laughed, "Of course, why do you ask?"

Braden waved his hand over the scene at before him, "I don't know, it just seems like a lot of work for just me."

Marco kissed him firmly, "You're worth the work."

Braden rolled his eyes and laughed, "Okay, if you say so."

The couple sat down to dinner.

"So, what are you doing for Christmas this year?" asked Marco.

"Going home, to Ireland. I haven't seen Mum and Dad in almost two years…I figure it's about time. What are you doing?" inquired Braden.

"I think I'm going to stay here. I was supposed to go see my cousin receive her first communion but that fell through, I'll be doing that in the spring instead. I never liked winter in Italy, and there's nothing in Canada for me but friends. So, I might as well stay here." Marco said with a shrug.

"That sounds depressing," said Braden, looking concerned. "You could always come home with me but I'm afraid you'd feel uncomfortable. My parents have no idea that I'm gay."

"Oh, yeah and bringing home a guy wouldn't be the best way to tell them," Marco said with some certainty.

Braden nodded, "Yeah, I'm not sure if I'm going to tell them this trip or not."

"Better to be honest about it now than have to tell them a huge amount of news at once," Marco reasoned with him…as Dylan had a few years before.

"Okay, enough serious conversation for the night. I think we need to have some fun," Marco stated, standing up.

"You don't want to do the dishes first?" inquired a very shocked Braden.

"All that's left is what you see here. That can be done later." Marco said holding out his hand.

Braden took it and followed him into the living room.

Marco pulled Braden down on top of him and began kissing him.

"Well, I can see what's on your mind…" Braden said laughing when Marco finally let him up for air.

Marco grinned evilly, "Does it bother you? I finally have my house to myself and I intend to use it to my advantage."

Braden laughed, "Not at all…as long as I know your intentions."

Marco bit lightly on Braden's ear before whispering, "I want you in my bed, all night. Intentions clear?"

"Crystal." Braden said smiling down at the dark haired teen. "Wait, I'm not going to get in trouble for this am I? You're what, 17?"

Marco smiled, "No, I've been emancipated for over a year."

Braden leaned down and kissed Marco on the lips, then traveled over his jaw to his neck. He took a light nip out of him there.

Marco shuddered in pleasure at the feeling Braden was eliciting.

Braden continued his ministrations until he felt Marco pushing his shoulder lightly.

Marco whispered, "I think it's time to take this into the bedroom."

Braden managed to nod his head as he levered himself off of Marco. He stood next to the couch and looked down at the younger boy.

Marco got up and grabbed Braden's hand as he led him down the hall to his room.

Marco shut the bedroom door and was forcefully shoved against it. His mouth and neck were ravished as he was pinned against the wood. He wasn't about to complain considering it felt so good.

Braden let Marco move away from the door. Marco's hands traveled over Braden's strong chest and down to the hem of his sweater. He pulled up the sweater and tossed it quickly over his head, throwing it in the chair.

Braden's smile stopped Marco from further exploration of his body. "What's with the grin?"

"Nothing, it's rather refreshing to see someone who knows what they want and take it." Braden explained.

Marco nodded, "I've waited long enough. I'm tired of being the good boy and waiting my turn. It's my turn now." With that said, Marco pushed Braden onto his bed. He stripped off his own shirt before joining him on the bed.

The small hands went straight to work on the black belt and pants. They too were quickly removed. Marco sat back and looked at Braden for the first time. He was impressive, although, Marco couldn't help to note that he wasn't as broad or cut as Dylan. He didn't look as if he walked out of a museum, like Scott but impressive nonetheless.

Braden was beginning to feel scrutinized and wasn't sure if he enjoyed it. "You joining me down here or do I need to come up to you?"

"Huh?" asked Marco, as he shook himself out of his trance. "Oh, just looking. You're rather impressive, if you don't mind me saying so."

"Get out of those pants and I'd be happy to return the compliment." Braden said, smiling lewdly at him.

Marco slipped out of his khakis and boxer briefs before sliding back onto the bed next to Braden. "False compliments aren't needed. I know I'm cute."

Braden looked Marco over and smiled, "Cute doesn't begin to cover it. You're hot…sexy…gorgeous…shall I go on?" His accent was surfacing as he was complimenting the young Italian.

Marco flushed a deep pink color. "No, that's quite enough." Marco leaned down and kissed Braden thoroughly.

The boys fumbled around as first time lovers normally do before settling into an awkward rhythm.

Marco lay on his back, staring at the ceiling after all was said and done. He couldn't help but notice how uncomfortable things were between them. It didn't feel natural. It didn't flow as smoothly as it did with Dylan. _Maybe it was first time nerves. The next time will be better._

Braden was listening to Marco breathing beside him. He knew that went less than horrible. It felt okay but awkward. A little hesitant and held back. It didn't feel like they really clicked in bed. He also was hoping that the next time would be better.

About an hour later, Marco decided to initiate round two. This one proved to be as equally disastrous. Marco was hoping it was just them together and not him. He would hate to not be able to have good sex ever again. That would just suck.

Braden got up after cuddling with Marco for about a half hour after the disastrous second attempt.

Marco sat up and looked at him curiously, "Where are you going?"

Braden turned back toward Marco as he buttoned his pants, "Home. I've got an early class tomorrow."

Marco stood up, pulled a pair of pajama pants and pulled them on. He watched as Braden finished dressing, and then walked him to the door. He kissed him lightly as he let him out into the dark night.

Marco went to bed knowing it wasn't meant to be with Braden. It just didn't click.

Braden went home with the same feeling. It was rather unsettling.

-

Please review…they keep me going…and going…and going…

Sorry channeling the energizer bunny again.


	10. Chapter Ten

A/N: I promised when citygal509 got her chapter up, I'd put mine up. Well, she hasn't yet but here's mine. This is for you, Lucy. Happy Birthday!

_**Spider-man-fan: Thanks and considering cappuccino is a daily staple of my diet, I understand and love the comparison.**_

_**AngelsDon'tSleepHere: Marco's finally getting action again…couldn't keep him celibate too long…it's not fair. Thanks Carrie…great new story btw.**_

_**Lizzy: Braden's a great character. British guys are hot, well some of them. That accent…whoa…I digress. You'll be seeing Chad again, no worries. Chad's all mine, he is actually a friend of mine that I love dearly and popped into my head while writing the first story. He just seemed to fit. All the "added" characters are based loosely on people I know.**_

_**Adamo4me: Okay now tell me how you really feel! LOL!**_

_**OCDegrassi: It's only been 3 days in between updates. I can't update everyday or I'd never get any reviews.**_

_**McCurdy: Paige can't fix everything. She can plant seeds of doubt though…**_

_**Raven4darkness: You asked for more detail, well you got it. I can't go too far though, don't wanna get kicked off. If you want more, email me. I wrote an explicit story for a friend and still have it. M/D centric with friends.**_

_**Crystal: Good to see I didn't lose you. Thanks for the nice review.**_

_**ReRe04: It sucks to find out you aren't compatible with someone because of the physical side of the relationship but it happens.**_

_**Citygal509: Lucy, your world is crashing into mine again. We've got to stop that…haha. All will work out in the end…but until then, I wanna see just how evil I can be.**_

**_Kate: I just can't even begin to tell you what your reviews mean to me. I love them and you. It was supposed to be funny on some level, Braden and Marco not clicking. The whole anticipation thing and then nothing. Of course Chad's the greatest, he's mine! I can do whatever I want with him, he has no boundaries. Dylan felt responsible for the break up and wanted his coach to hear it from him. He also wanted to portray that things on the ice wouldn't change just because it didn't work between them._**

Chapter Ten

Marco smiled slightly while he leafed through his calendar. He couldn't believe that August and September had flown by so quickly. _I guess when you've got as much drama going on as I had those months, they either drag on for decades or pass quicker than a New York minute. I'm rather glad they did pass quickly. _

October, Marco hoped may prove to be a bit more promising than the prior two. So far the first two weeks had proven to be dull. It consisted of classes, studying and a few more dates with Braden. They'd only ended up intimate a few more times since the first time in early September. It was still awkward and fumbling, at best.

He'd talked to Ellie about it, which provided more humor for her.

"Hey El. I miss you. I slept with someone else."

"You did what?" asked Ellie.

"I slept with Braden. It was bad," said Marco.

Ellie started laughing but tried to hide it. "I'm so sorry."

"No you aren't. I can hear you laughing at me."

"I'm sorry for laughing but it's just too much. You try someone else out and it doesn't work. This is the making of some twisted Cinderella story where you and wonder boy get back together in the end." Ellie explained when she calmed down.

"You are enjoying this aren't you?"

"Immensely. I can't believe you aren't here this year."

"I know. Look, I've got to go. Got class soon."

"Call me again, soon. You can't forget your friends just because you're getting some again."

"Real funny, Ms. Nash. Love you," said Marco hanging up the phone.

Marco had a date with Braden on Thursday after their classes. He went home to prepare himself for his date. The phone rang during his dressing.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Mama."

"Things are good here. How's everything there?"

"Rosa's coming for Christmas…yeah, she told me. I might just stay here."

"I'll be careful. Tell Papa I love him. Love you too."

Marco hung up the phone. He didn't want to think about the holidays yet. It was just too depressing.

Braden picked him up promptly at 5. He looked dashing in his jeans and turtleneck.

"You look good." Marco stated as he let him in the door.

Braden smiled, "You look ravishing yourself."

Marco laughed lightly as they headed back out the door.

Despite what Marco had promised himself, he ended up back in bed with Braden at the end of the evening.

They were lying there afterwards, talking when Braden's phone rang on the table next to him.

He looked at the caller id before answering it. "Hello?"

Marco sat up against the headboard and watched Braden.

"When? Okay I'll be there as soon as possible. Give me a few days to wrap things up here and talk to the Dean." Braden finished his call and set the phone back down.

Marco arched a brow at him in question.

Braden smiled tensely, "That was Mum. I've got return home very soon. Seems that Dad had a heart attack this morning and it doesn't look good."

Marco gasped, "I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do?"

Braden shook his head, "No. I've got to go though. I need to pack and try and get my professors notified."

Marco nodded his agreement. He got up and threw on a pair of pants and watched as Braden got redressed.

They walked to the door and Marco hugged him. "Call when you can and let me know what's going on."

Braden hugged him back, "Do me a favor…"

Marco leaned back and looked at him questioningly, "What?"

"Don't wait for me. Date other people but keep me in your mind. I'll call and let you know what's going on as soon as I know." Braden said, a little fearfully.

Marco gave him a brief smile, "You knew as well as I did that this wasn't going to work, huh?"

Braden nodded, "Yeah, things aren't flowing smoothly in bed are they?"

Marco laughed at the light hearted take on their situation, "No but when you come back maybe we can give it another try."

Braden nodded again and placed a gentle kiss on Marco's lips.

Marco returned the kiss but firmer.

Braden left and Marco went back to bed.

Marco spent the weekend alone. He didn't want to face any of his friends. He just needed to adjust to being single again.

Monday morning was bright but crisp. The leaves were changing and the temperature dropping. Marco attended James' class as usual.

He took notes, paid attention, and remained relatively silent. Both James and Dylan noticed the difference in the young man. So much so, Dylan put his hand on Marco's arm when the class was dismissed.

James watched the two with interest after all the other students had exited his room.

"What's wrong, Marco?" asked Dylan.

Marco shrugged and shook his head, "Nothing really."

James walked over to them, "You didn't make a comment all class period, are you sure you're okay?"

Marco nodded, "I'll be fine. Things are a little up in the air right now."

Dylan watched him closely, "We still studying tonight?"

Marco smiled, "Yes, I've got a meeting with Scott at 4 and you're supposed to come over at six."

Dylan nodded, "That was the plan."

Marco finished his day and went home to wait for Scott. Scott was a little early but Marco didn't seem to mind.

Scott was sitting at the kitchen table watching Marco fiddle with a towel, "Are you okay?"

Marco threw the towel down in aggravation, "Ugh…why does everyone keep asking me that?"

Scott looked scared for a minute, "Because you seem, I don't know…distracted. You aren't acting like yourself at all. Care to talk?"

Marco dropped his head in defeat, "Not really."

Scott nodded and looked at Marco with concern, "I understand but I'm here if you need me."

Marco raised his chin and smiled slightly at Scott. "Thanks but what I need now is to study. We've got a test tomorrow."

Scott smiled at Marco as he opened his book, "You know you'll pass, I however need all the help I can get."

Marco pushed Scott lightly, "Come on, let's go to the living room. These chairs are too hard."

Scott followed Marco and sat down next to him on the couch. Marco was pointing something out in the book but Scott was distracted. He couldn't help but the vulnerability that seemed to appear overnight in Marco's eyes.

Marco helped Scott study, or so he thought, until quarter of six. Dylan was due to arrive and Marco knew Scott still didn't understand mixing chemicals any more than when he walked in the door.

"Scott, what's got you so distracted? We've just wasted almost two hours. You need to know this for tomorrow. What can I do to make you pay attention?" asked Marco, with frustration.

Scott turned and looked at Marco, "You are what's distracting me. I can't help but want to make that look that's in your eyes go away. I want to kiss you senseless so you don't have to think about whatever it is that is making you sad."

Marco looked shocked at Scotts blatant admission, "What? How? Huh?" Marco stuttered.

Scott smiled, "You're a great guy, Marco, and I hate to see you like this. I want to erase it."

Marco was taken aback by the confession. He sat there staring at Scott for what seemed like forever. He leaned over and kissed Scott gently on the lips.

When Marco went to pull back, Scott wrapped a hand around the back of his neck and held him in place.

Marco helped deepen the kiss by tilting his head and wrapping his arms around Scott's neck. It felt good to know he still had something good with someone else. It didn't feel awkward or stilted, it just felt hot.

Dylan had chosen that moment to enter the room. He saw Marco kissing Scott and turned around and walked back out the door.

Dylan knocked on the door this time before entering. He was somewhat relieved to see the kiss had ended and the boys were sitting on opposite ends of the couch breathing heavily.

"What's up guys?" asked Dylan.

Marco shook his head, "Nothing, you?"

Dylan laughed, "Not yet but we can work on it…"

Marco realized what he said a few seconds too late. Scott laughed and shook his head, Marco turned red. Dylan sat in the chair across the room from them. "Are we studying, Marco?"

Marco nodded, "Yeah but Scott needs to stay too. He hasn't grasped the concepts yet."

Dylan muttered under his breath, "Yeah but he seems to be grasping something else."

Scott turned and looked at him, "What did you say?"

"You never had problems grasping things before…" answered Dylan smoothly.

Scott's jaw hit the ground and Marco laughed behind his hand.

The three settled in on the floor around the coffee table. A Calculus book on one side and a Chemistry book on the other side of Marco. A boy flanking each side as well. Marco felt a little closed in by the tensions radiating off the other two.

After about twenty minutes, the phone rang. Marco jumped off the floor to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Braden."

Scott was eyeing Dylan warily and smiled, "I saw you walk in earlier."

"With your tongue down my boyfriend's throat, are you sure?" asked Dylan snidely.

Scott's eyebrows shot up, "Your boyfriend? I thought he was an ex. I don't think Marco would kiss me if he were dating you again."

They heard who he was talking to and Scott smiled tersely, "And our interesting little triangle just became a square."

Dylan smiled slightly, it was kinda funny. "We'll see who comes out on top."

Then something caught the boys' attention and they tuned into Marco's side of the conversation again.

"No, I understand. I know. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Yes, now I hope he gets better. Good luck. Yes, I know. Call me let me know you're okay. Yeah, I'll think about it. You too. Goodnight."

Marco hung up the phone and turned to look at the other two in the room.

Dylan was the one who spoke, "What's with Braden?"

Marco shrugged, "Guess you'll find out soon enough. Braden's in Ireland. His father had a heart attack. He's going to be staying for a while."

Dylan got up and wrapped his arms around Marco, "I'm so sorry. You gonna be okay?"

Marco nodded against Dylan's warm chest. "Yeah, I'll be fine. When I go home in a few months I might go to Ireland too, if he's not back yet."

Scott appeared to be a little jealous of the fact that holding Marco came so naturally for Dylan. He saw the pictures, the love that was shared between them and couldn't help being envious.

Dylan noticed Scott was staring intently as he held Marco. He also saw some jealousy lurking beneath the hazel eyes. Secretly, Dylan was oddly proud of himself.

Marco pushed Dylan away, "I'll be fine. I've survived worse."

Dylan looked down at the floor, "Yeah, and on that note I think I need to go. I'll see you tomorrow to finish our paper, right?"

Marco nodded, "Yeah, you going too?" asked Marco, looking at Scott.

Scott shook his head, "Not yet. I still don't get the whole mole multiplication thing."

Marco smiled, "Do me a favor, don't become premed."

Dylan laughed as he headed toward the front door. He turned and smiled slightly to Scott, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do…"

Scott smiled back sardonically, "That doesn't leave much does it?"

Marco looked between the two like he was missing something. It might be something better left unsaid though.

Marco watched Dylan walk to his car before turning back to Scott. He smiled uneasily as he crossed the room to sit next to him.

"I really didn't need any more help," admitted Scott.

Marco decided to play into Scott's little game, "What did you stay for?"

Scott smiled, "You…"

"Me?" inquired Marco. "Why me?"

"I wanted to see where your earlier kiss would've gone if Dylan hadn't knocked." Scott said easily.

Marco's eyebrows shot up in interest, "That sounds promising." Marco edged closer to Scott.

Scott edged closer to Marco and placed a hand on his shoulder, drawing him even closer.  
Marco willing let himself be drawn into Scott's arms. He let Scott kiss him before taking control.

Scott was pleasantly surprised to feel Marco's tongue enter his mouth. He felt himself being pushed into a prone position on the couch.

Marco felt Scott's hands running over his back and down to his ass.

It was moving extremely quick but for some reason neither wanted to stop it. Quite possibly it was all of the hormones raging between the two.

Marco managed to slip his hands under Scott's sweatshirt. He ran his fingernails down Scott's sides and over his chest. His kisses ran over Scott's jaw to his ear. He nibbled gently on his ear.

Scott groaned, "Feels good…"

Marco nipped lightly on Scott's neck and smiled against his neck. He soothed the area he bit with his tongue.

Scott pushed Marco's shirt up.

Marco straddled Scott's thighs and sat up. He pulled off the shirt, "Is that what you were trying to do?"

Scott chuckled, "Yeah, now get back down here."

Marco shook his head, "No, you come up here."

Marco watched as Scott sat up and stopped him before he could start anything. He removed Scott's sweatshirt, "Alls fair right?"

Scott nodded, "Shirtless is good, pantless is better…"

Marco laughed, and lost his balance. He steadied himself with a hand directly in Scott's lap. "Yeah, I tend to agree."

Scott moaned loudly as Marco's grip got firmer, "Either you need to stop this or we need to get further undressed."

Marco slid off Scott's lap and walked down the hall. He turned and looked at Scott still sitting on the couch, "Are you coming?"

Scott stood up, "Not yet but I plan to."

Marco laughed and walked into his bedroom.

Scott felt like he'd just won the lottery when he entered Marco's room. He was lying on top of the covers completely naked. "That's a great thing to see."

Marco smiled, "Your turn."

Scott stripped while Marco watched intently. He started laughing hysterically when Scott joined him on the bed.

Scott arched an eyebrow, "This isn't the usual response I get when I get undressed."

Marco gasped, "No, you're impressive. It just hit me that I'm about to sleep with you."

Scott looked confused for a minute then it hit him too, "The whole Dylan factor."

Marco nodded, "Yeah but Dylan's not someone I want to think about right now."

"Who do you want to think about?" inquired Scott slyly.

Marco shook his head and kissed Scott fiercely.

Hands roamed, bodies were aligned. Protection was slid into place in a moment of clarity.

Marco groaned as he felt Scott slide into him. It was a tight fit but one Marco was enjoying, immensely.

Scott had an easy rhythm going when he leaned down to kiss Marco lightly on the lips.

Marco deepened the kiss as he allowed his hands to roam freely over Scott's rippling hard body.

Scott leaned back far enough to grip Marco tightly in his hand. He was getting close to climaxing and wanted Marco right there with him. He stroked him gently but firmly, making Marco moan in pleasure.

Marco felt Scott pulsate inside of him. Which caused him to erupt as well.

Scott collapsed on top of Marco, panting. He slid to the side of him and placed a chaste kiss on Marco's lips.

Marco smiled, "That was good." He slid out of bed to grab a wash cloth and towel.

Scott watched as Marco slid back into bed. "You are amazing."

Marco handed Scott the towel and smiled, "Not so bad yourself."

After Scott finished cleaning up, Marco curled into his side and rested his head on his chest. He placed a kiss on his pec and stared off into space for a minute.

Scott stroked his hair, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm great. Just thinking…" Marco said absently.

"About Dylan?" inquired Scott.

"Yeah."

"How awkward this is going to be for him?"

"How awkward it already is just between us?"

"Yeah, that too."

"This isn't the usual conversations I have after sex." Marco said with a laugh.

Scott laughed, "Yeah, this is a first for me too. So let's just put the icing on the cake for this. You miss Dylan, don't you?"

Marco changed his position to look at Scott, "Why would you say that?"

"As an outsider, the sparks that still fly between you two could singe." Scott said.

"I hoped when I moved here we'd be together again but he was with you, I found Braden and now I'm in bed with you. Ellie's not going to believe this." Marco stated.

"Who's Ellie and what does she have to do with this? Dylan still loves you. It killed him to see you with Braden." Scott replied.

"Ellie's my best friend. She knows all. I just don't know." Marco said.

Scott stroked a hand down the younger boy's back, "This is fun. We should do it again but let's remain as friends. The last thing you need is someone else messing things up for you."

Marco furrowed his eyebrows together, "You want me, but only as a friend…with benefits."

Scott nodded and Marco smiled, "That sounds perfect to me right now."

Scott spent the night and they continued to explore their friendship.

-

Please Review!


	11. Chapter Eleven

Accolades:

_**Lizzy: Marco's not a hoe…he's doing the college exploration thing. Hey, Dylan hasn't been the paragon of virtue himself.**_

_**Raven4darkness: Thank you so much, I'd love to help you. Email me, my address is on the site.**_

_**Sagittarius Sage: Thanks. I think Dylan showed another side of himself by walking away.**_

_**Lucy: Thanks for the review. Hope you like the rest of this.**_

_**Carrie: Lol! Marco's into guys, hun. I don't think you qualify.**_

_**ReRe04: Interesting fact on the friends with benefits angle. Mine either turned into just friends or we just don't speak anymore.**_

_**Platinum Rei: Thank you. I like Marco's fan club…every cute boy should have one.**_

_**Kate: I can't kill you, yet. That might come later if you don't post something soon. You're killing me. I still say I owe a large part of what I write to you. I try to outdo myself just to see if you react, love.**_

_**Spider-man-fan: Thank you for explaining your review. I use real world experiences but twist them to fit in my demented little world in my head.**_

_**Feral: I love it when you review. Thanks for all the advice.**_

Chapter Eleven

Marco was putting the finishing touches on the last lit project for James' class when Dylan came in the door. It had become habit for him not to even knock anymore. At least when he was scheduled to be at Marco's.

"Hey, I'm just putting a few finishing touches on this, you wanna see it?" asked Marco, swiveling away from the computer.

"Sure," responded Dylan, leaning over Marco's shoulder. He was so close, he could feel Marco's warmth radiating off of him. All of a sudden, Dylan got a wicked idea.

Dylan reached up and placed and ice cold hand on the curve of Marco's neck.

Marco jumped up, "That's cold. Stop that!"

Dylan grinned, "Sorry!"

"Just sit in that chair and I'll go make a pot of tea. You're like ice." Marco said as he left the room.

"DUH! It's cold outside and I walked from the apartment." Dylan said, humor lacing each word. "Wow! This looks excellent. It's no wonder I'm getting an A."

Marco came back out, "Working with me and you're getting an A…go figure. Oh wait, you're getting one in Calculus too."

Dylan turned back to the computer and saw an instant message pop up. "Marco, you've got an IM."

"Who's it from?" asked Marco from the kitchen.

"Ellie?" Dylan said, clearly confused.

"Be right there." Marco said as he rushed into the living room.

Dylan stood so Marco could slide into the seat. Marco typed quickly and then signed off. He wouldn't turn to face Dylan so Dylan turned him.

Dylan kneeled in front of Marco and pushed his chin up so he'd look at him, "Are you okay? Is Ellie okay?"

Marco smiled weakly, "I'll be fine. I really miss her."

Dylan was still confused, "So that's what's with the tears?"

"Yeah, she's my best friend. I haven't seen her since I graduated. I've barely had a chance to talk to her. I feel so out of touch," explained Marco.

"Still unsure about the tears…"said Dylan, now looking concerned.

"Don't worry about it. I'll tell you about it later. No need to ruin your Christmas." Marco said, waving Dylan away.

"So are you going home for Christmas?" asked Dylan.

"What home?" asked Marco.

"Canada, Italy take your pick…" Dylan asked.

"No, I'm staying here. Rosa's in Italy with the rest of the family and I don't feel like spending another holiday in that house alone. And as for Italy, I don't want to spend another Christmas miserable because the weather is so cold and damp." Marco said shrugging.

"What about Catalina?" asked Dylan.

"I didn't think you'd remember. She missed a few too many Catechism classes and won't get her first communion until spring." Marco explained.

"So, come home with me. Mom and Dad would love to see you again and I know Chad and Paige will be disappointed if you don't show up. I know I'll miss you, too. And you can see Ellie." Dylan said coaxingly.

Marco sighed, "I'll think about it. When are you leaving?"

Dylan smiled, "After my last game and final. December 20th to be exact."

"I'll let you know before then. Let's study for the calculus final."

Dylan picked up on something in Marco's voice. He wanted to say it was sadness but that didn't make any sense. Why would Marco be sad?

Marco attended his last Chemistry class the following day and sat next to Scott.

Scott looked over at Marco, "You okay?"

Marco nodded slightly, "Yeah, I'm okay."

Scott took in the slightly dejected look and gasped, "Oh God! You didn't?"

Marco looked over at him, "Didn't what?"

"You and Braden broke up. I can see it in your eyes. You look sad." Scott explained.

"How can you tell? Even Dylan couldn't tell…" said Marco, in shock.

"Dylan's too close to see the real truth right now. When'd it happen?" asked Scott.

"A few days ago, I got a phone call from him. His dad isn't getting any better. He's got to stay in Ireland a little longer than anticipated. It wasn't going to work anyway, we never clicked in bed…no matter how many times we tried," Marco admitted shamefully.

Scott put his hand on Marco's arm, "Don't feel bad about that. Some people aren't compatible in that department."

Marco laughed, "Thanks for the reassurance. I thought it was just me. But then, there was you and that was good."

"So, what are your plans for Christmas?" asked Scott, laughing.

"I don't know yet. I planned on staying here and just hanging out alone but then Dylan invited me home with him. I might actually brave the trip back to Degrassi." Marco explained.

"You wouldn't be going home anyway?" asked Scott, confused.  
Marco shook his head, "No, I don't know where home is anymore. I've had houses and places to stay but home has eluded me for quite some time now."

"That sucks." Scott said simply.

Marco laughed, "Succinctly put."

Professor Kirkland finished handing out the grades and dismissed the class for winter break.

Scott walked Marco out of the class, "Are you coming to our final game on the 18th?"

Marco nodded, "Yeah, Dylan gave me a ticket. It seemed really important to him, so I said I'd go."

Scott nodded, "Good. I'll see you then. Until then, seriously think about going home with Dylan. He really does love you."

Marco laughed, "This is ridiculous. His ex and my current extra curricular activities partner is trying to set us back up together."

Scott shrugged, "Why bother to mess with a good thing? You two are a good thing together."

Marco nodded once and left Scott where he was standing.

Marco called Ellie after school that day. "El, I need some advice."

"What's up?" Ellie asked concernedly.

"Dylan invited me home for Christmas. I really want to go but I've kind of been sleeping with his ex." Marco said gingerly.

"You've been doing what? Are you insane? Wait was it good?" asked Ellie.

Marco laughed, "I've been sleeping with Scott and yes it's good. No I don't think I'm insane. Scott's trying to put us together again…Dylan and me. He found out Braden and I called it quits. It's his new mission."

"Marco, you've seriously got to be joking me. This isn't you. You're serious, one man guy. Not a guy stringing along three guys at once." Ellie said emphatically.

"I know. I like Scott but not like that and he knows it. I still love Dylan, dearly. I want him back." Marco said simply.

"Then come home with him. You'll have lots of time to get your shit together and get with him again. Hell, get him drunk again if you have to." Ellie told him, almost yelling.

"Calm down, El. I'll think about it." Marco said before hanging up with her.

Marco approached Dylan after the hockey game. He was being swarmed by girl fans and autograph seekers. Marco stood off to the side a little and gave him some room.

Dylan spotted Marco almost instantaneously and started to hedge his way through the hockey fans toward him. He beamed a bright smile at the shorter boy as he signed a few more pieces of paper.

Marco laughed as Dylan almost tripped over one particularly grabby fan. "Have a good game?"

Dylan laughed, "Weren't you watching?"

Marco nodded, "Of course I was watching. You looked great out there. It reminded me of high school, I couldn't take my eyes off you."

Dylan smiled, "You looked great in the stands. I've missed having you there. Now, all we needed was Paige."

Marco blushed lightly. He was immensely grateful that his cheeks were already red from the cold.

"Come on, I'll make you dinner." Marco said tugging on Dylan's sleeve.

Scott smiled at Marco as he passed by. He leaned over and whispered, "Go for it. You deserve happiness."

Marco swatted Scott's shoulder but smiled back at him.

"What was that about?" asked Dylan.

"Nothing. Just wanted to thank me for his A in Chemistry." Marco said smugly.

Dylan laughed and followed Marco to his car. They climbed in and started toward Marco's house.

Dylan grabbed his bag out of the trunk and followed Marco inside. He veered off to take a shower while Marco started cooking.

Dinner was a quiet affair between the two. Neither was sure what to say but the silence was welcome after the noisy stadium.

After the dishes were done, Marco sat on the couch next to Dylan. In fact, he curled up into Dylan's side.

"Is the offer to go home with you still on the table?" asked Marco shyly.

Dylan looked down at Marco, "Of course it's still out there. Mom said she'd love to have you. She misses you. We all do."

"Then I'd love to go home with you for Christmas." Marco admitted.

Everyone was excited that Marco decided to go back to Degrassi for Christmas with Dylan. Including his mother and father.

Paige was trying to get out of him what he'd gotten Dylan but she failed. Marco wasn't sharing that secret with anyone.

Except Ellie.

Two days before Christmas, Marco paid Ellie a visit. Ellie was still living in Sean's old apartment but had found a new boyfriend. He was in college and funny thing, she met him through Chad.

He sat on her couch as she extolled all the virtues of this new guy. "I'm so happy for you. It's good to see you smile again."

Ellie launched herself on Marco and hugged him, "I missed you so much. Now tell me about your plan to get Dylan back."

"Who said I have a plan?" asked Marco, arching his eyebrow at him.

Ellie rolled her eyes at him, "You've always got a plan. So spill…"

Marco told her his plan and swore her to secrecy. She squealed with delight and he just laughed. "You need to find new friends because Paige is wearing off on you."

Christmas morning dawned bright and early in the Michalchuk house. Paige had everyone up at the crack of dawn to open presents.

Marco had left two presents of Dylan's up in the guest room. Those would be opened in private later.

After all the presents were opened, Marco asked to see Dylan alone. Dylan and Marco were promptly excused and Marco led the way to the guest room.

"What's with all the secrecy?" asked Dylan as Marco closed the door behind them.

"There are some things better left in private." Marco said cryptically as he set a small box and a letter on the bed next to Dylan.

Dylan opened the box and found the ring Marco had given to him a few years prior. "How did you get this?" asked Dylan.

"Scott helped with that. He said he'd seen the ring and I asked if he could get it back for me. He got it for me a few days ago." Marco explained. "If you read the letter, it'll erase all of your questions."

Dylan opened the letter slowly, hesitantly. He unfolded the paper and saw Marco's neat handwriting across the white page.

_**My dearest Dylan,**_

_**I don't know how to start this letter. By now, you've opened the ring. I'm sure you're wondering what to do with it. **_

_**I guess I'll state the obvious. I'm hoping you'll wear it.**_

_**Braden and I broke up a few weeks ago. I didn't want to tell you at first because I didn't want you to get your hopes up. I didn't want to get my hopes up. Then you invited me home for Christmas, still thinking Braden and I are together. That shows me that I mean more to you than just some passing fancy. **_

_**I know we've had a few rough months, hell years, but I'm hoping to make up for that now. I love you, Dylan. I never stopped. **_

_**Can you please forgive me for being stupid and put that ring back where it belongs?**_

_**All my love always,**_

_**Marco**_

Dylan read the letter twice before setting it on the bed next to him. He looked at Marco, who was across the room in a chair. "No I won't put the ring back where it belongs."

Marco looked shocked, "What…"

Dylan picked up the box and carried it toward Marco, "Because I'd rather have you put it back where it belongs."

Marco started breathing again right about then and smiled, "I'd be honored to do that, my love."

Dylan held out the box and waited impatiently for Marco's hands to stop shaking and pull it out.

Marco slid the cold metal over Dylan's knuckle and toyed with the band for a moment. He leaned over and placed a soft kiss over the metal, "Hopefully it never has to leave again."

Dylan pulled Marco out of his chair and into his arms, "They'll have to surgically remove it the next time it comes off." Dylan stated firmly before sealing it with a kiss. He continued to kiss Marco until they were rudely interrupted.

Paige was in the doorway, staring in shock at the two. "Excuse me, but does any one else have a problem with this?" She yelled at them.

Marco peeked over Dylan's shoulder at her, "No, now go away."

"But Braden?"

"Is back in Ireland and that's where he's going to stay." Marco finished for her.

"Does this mean, you are back together?" asked Paige, joyfully.

"Well, squirt, we were working on that but someone rudely interrupted us." Dylan said sternly.

Paige laughed at Dylan's expression, "Waited too long for him, I see. One suggestion, go to Marco's. Mom and Dad are still downstairs."

Marco patted Dylan's cheek, "This reunion will hold a few hours. We'll spend tonight at my house."

Dylan beamed a beatific smile at him, "Sounds like a plan. Let's go let everyone else in on the good news."

Dylan's mom was ecstatic over the news. His father was happy Dylan was finally happy again. Paige couldn't be happier if she won a shopping spree. Chad laughed and said it was about time. Scott took the news well when Marco called him in Florida. He met someone new as well.

Marco's mom was happy for her son and his dad was a little less enthused about it but would deal. Ellie was the only one who wasn't surprised by the phone call. She just laughed and congratulated Marco on finally regaining his senses.

Later that night, Marco drove over to his house with Dylan. He couldn't wait to be alone with him again. It had been way too long.

They barely made it to Marco's bedroom before they started stripping off each other's clothes. They fell onto Marco's bed in a tangle of arms and legs.

Marco was laughing so hard he couldn't breathe.

Dylan was in a state of euphoria that he couldn't even think to describe.

It had been so long since they'd been together, it went by quickly.

Marco laughed lightly into Dylan's chest when he regained use of his brain again. "That went quick."

Dylan groaned, "Not my best work, I'm sorry."

Dylan rolled over and pulled Marco onto his chest.

Marco reached over and pulled the comforter over them, "It's not like we don't have all night."

Dylan sighed as Marco snuggled into him. He missed holding him, even more after doing it for only one night. At least this time it wouldn't matter if he made any marks.

Marco kissed Dylan's chest lightly before shifting his head to look down into the crystal clear blue eyes of his lover.

"I love you so much. I wish you only knew how much." Marco said.

Dylan stroked a hand down Marco's cheek, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear, "I know exactly how you feel. It shows in your eyes. It's a look I cherish and missed deeply. I'm glad to see it's back."

Marco smiled warmly at Dylan before settling back down onto his chest.

Dylan stroked a hand down Marco's hair and back. He smiled at the ceiling, his love of his life was back where he belonged. He'd never let him go again. Dylan felt the metal surrounding his finger warm under Marco's hand.

-

Please read and review….I'm off to update my other story now!


	12. Chapter Twelve

Thank you to all my reviewers: Guardian Angel4, spellgirl5, dexter (so happy you're back), raven4darkness (email me, yours didn't go through on the review. I'm on yahoo…screen name is anjel9192000.), Platinum Rei, ReRe04, Lizzy (don't worry, this story should have 20 chapters like the last one), Spider-man-fan, crystal, adamo4me, smoothNcreamy, Sagittarius Sage, AngelsDon'tSleepHere, Kate (I love you…you know that though.), McCurdy, and citygal509 (Thanks for the suggestions on this). To Feral, sorry I didn't send this first but I haven't had a lot of time to write and I wanted to get it posted.

A/N: I am so sorry it's taken me this long to update. I've been working unreal hours and trying to keep up with my college courses as well. I promise to try and update by Monday again.

-

Chapter Twelve

Dylan woke up the day after Christmas alone and he wasn't in his room. He recognized the room he was in but he couldn't figure out where the owner had disappeared to at such an early hour.

Marco came in a moment later carrying a tray with breakfast and coffee. "You're awake!"

"You left me…"

"I'm sorry. I felt you deserved breakfast in bed after the workout I gave you last night." Marco said smiling.

Dylan grinned back at him, "You are too good to be true."

Marco slid the tray on the bed before gently returning to it too.

Dylan pulled him down for a kiss before reaching for the tray. "What a way to start the day…drop dead gorgeous guy and breakfast in bed."

Marco laughed as he picked up his own coffee cup. They chatted about nothing in particular while eating their breakfast.

Dylan's phone rang on the bedside table about an hour later, while he and Marco were still cuddled up together.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Chad."

"No, I'm not home yet Chad. No I haven't seen Paige this morning. No I don't know why she's avoiding you. Yes, I'm a little busy right now. I'll call you after Marco and I get back to my house. I promise. Good bye Chad."

Dylan clicked the phone closed and laughed, "You aren't supposed to be kissing me like that when I'm on the phone."

Marco smiled, "But I like distracting you. Too bad the real world has to intrude."

Dylan laughed, "Yeah, we should probably get back to the house soon. Mom will be the one calling next or Paige will just show up here."

Marco bit his bottom lip lightly, "Okay, lover…let's go take a shower."

Dylan smiled tensely, "Maybe it should be alone or we'll never get out of here. But I suggest we stay over here for the remainder of our visit."

Marco agreed and went to take his shower. Dylan explored Marco's room a little while he was in the shower. Not much had changed, except it didn't look lived in anymore. He opened the closet and saw a shelf with all his stuff on it. It looked like Marco tried to hide it in plain sight after he left.

Marco emerged with only a towel on and saw Dylan looking in his closet, "Anything of interest in there?" Marco knew exactly what he was staring at but wanted to hear his thoughts on it.

"All the stuff I gave you and pictures of our life together. For some reason, they are hidden in a closet." Dylan said accusingly.

"Kind of like all the stuff I gave you is either still in your room here or in a box on your shelf or the pictures in a book that you hid away for over a year…" Marco accused right back.

"Point taken, I see your point…"

Marco kissed his shoulder blade and wrapped his arms around Dylan's waist. "If it makes you feel better, I'll pull all this stuff out and put it around my room here. I've got enough pictures around my house in Boston of us in various poses."

Dylan turned around to look at his boyfriend, "Where'd that come from?" asked Dylan, pointing at the chain around his neck.

Marco picked up the ring on the chain and looked down at it. "This old thing? I found it the other day and I decided today would be a good day to put it back on."

Dylan smiled at him, "I'm glad you decided to wear my ring again."

"Like I had a choice…"

"There's always a choice…"

"Not really when I want the whole world to know I belong to you…again." Marco stated smugly.

Dylan laughed and went to take his shower.

Marco replaced a few of the pictures while Dylan was in the shower and started to get dressed.

Dylan emerged completely naked and smiled, "Guess it's time to get dressed and go home…huh?"

Marco groaned, "Yeah, you need to get dressed or you might not see your parents for the next few days."

Dylan laughed and walked over to where Marco had laid out some of his clothes from "his drawer". "I thought you would've tossed these or given them back to Paige by now…"

Marco laughed, "I didn't know what you were up to in college last year and I was hoping for a reunion…some of them actually came with me so you have a drawer started already." Marco was blushing slightly as he admitted that.

Dylan laughed, "So does this mean our sleepovers are going to be a regular occurrence?"

Marco smiled, "Yeah, I'd say that would be a safe bet. Come on, let's get back to your house before your mom calls in a missing persons report."

Dylan smiled as they finished dressing and headed out the door. When they got back to the Michalchuk residence they saw Paige sitting on the front porch, crying.

Dylan ran up the porch steps to Paige's side, "What's wrong? What happened?"

Paige shook her head, "Oh Dylan, Mom didn't want to interrupt your night. Granddad fell last night, he's in the hospital."

Dylan tore into the house looking for his mother. Hopefully, she'd shed some light on the nonsense that Paige was spewing.

Marco curled up on the porch swing with Paige. He was trying to comfort her and calm her down.

Dylan found his parents in his father's study, "What's going on? Why didn't you call me?"

Mrs. Michalchuk looked at her son through bloodshot eyes, "I didn't want to interfere in your reunion with Marco. You deserved last night after the last year and a half of being apart. Where is Marco?"

"On the porch with Paige…I think. I forgot to check but I need to know what's going on." Dylan waved his hand, "Anyway, what's going on? Paige wasn't making much sense."

Mr. Michalchuk had just hung up the phone, "Dylan, your grandfather fell last night. He's got a hemorrhage in his head. He's been in and out of consciousness all night. The doctors say he'll be in a coma before tomorrow night."

"What does all that mean? I mean, I know the words and the meanings but in practicality what does it mean?" Dylan exclaimed.

"He's going to die, Dylan. And soon."

"I'm so sorry, Mom. I know you and Granddad haven't gotten along but it's gotta be hard on you."

Mrs. Michalchuk managed a soft laugh, "You amaze me. You apologize before the news even sinks in. Will you go visit him today? Maybe he'll wake up for you. You were always his favorite."

Dylan hugged his mom, "Yeah, I'll have Marco drive in case I can't make it home."

Dylan left to find where Marco had gotten to and then he remembered Chad. Dylan pulled his cell phone out of the pocket and hit Chad's speed dial number.

"Hey Chad. No, Paige isn't mad at you. She is going to need you though. Yeah, come over please. She'll be mad that I called at first but she'll get over it. We just found out that Granddad is about to leave this plane of existence. He's dying, you moron! Just come over and support her. She needs you and I need my boyfriend back. Good, I'll see you in ten."

Dylan found Marco holding Paige, murmuring soothing tones into her hair. Dylan sat in the chair next to the swing and placed his head in his hands, elbows placed on his knees. He looked almost defeated. He was trying his best to keep his emotions in check until he knew more after seeing his grandfather.

Chad pulled up a few minutes later, got a tongue lashing from Paige for being there. Then, she collapsed into his arms and started crying all over again.

Marco climbed onto Dylan's lap, "You want to talk?"

Dylan kissed him lightly, "No, not yet. I want to go see him. Will you drive?"

Marco nodded, "Let me go change my shirt."

Marco and Dylan entered the guestroom together. Marco stripped off his shirt, stained with Paige's tears and make-up.

Dylan wrapped his arms around Marco's bare shoulders from the back. "Thank you," he whispered lightly in Marco's ear.

Marco turned within Dylan's embrace, "For what? For supporting you the way you supported me when I needed you…or for loving you. Those aren't hardships for me so there's no reason to thank me."

"I never expected to be repaid…"

"Dylan, I love you. Anything that you need and I can provide, I'll do it."

"Put your shirt on. I don't know how much time I've got to see him."

Marco slid his shirt into place. And the boys left the house immediately.

Dylan gripped Marco's hand tightly as they heard the Intensive Care Unit at the hospital.

The nurse at the desk stopped Dylan, "I'm sorry but only family are allowed in the room."

Without missing a beat, "He's my fiancé, he is family."

The nurse looked shocked at the announcement but let the boys pass.

"Dylan, how could you do that? What if she says something to your parents?"

"I'll explain to them that it was the only way to get you into the room. They'll understand, you're practically family anyway." Dylan said. "Besides, I need you there with me, I'm terrified of what I'm going to see in there."

"I know, love. Open the door, the longer you wait the harder it'll be to go in."

Dylan pushed open the door slowly. His grandmother looked up from her knitting, "Dylan. It's so good of you to come. Who's this with you?"

Dylan smiled, "Hi Gram. Don't you remember Marco. He's the guy I dated my Grade 12 year."

"Of course, I didn't know you were back together. Last I heard, you were dating someone at college."

Dylan smiled, "We got back together yesterday, Gram."

"Good for you, dear."

"So, how's he doing," inquired Dylan, not looking at the bed.

Marco felt eyes watching him and looked over at the bed. He nudged Dylan lightly as the ice blue eyes continued to bore a hole through him. "Umm, Dyl? Someone's awake."

Dylan turned to the bed, "Granddad, how are you?"

Dylan edged closer to his grandfather's head, "I need to talk to you boy. Everyone else, get out!" His grandfather waited until his wife and Marco were out of the room.

"Now boy, I'm going to give you some advice, so listen up. Love like there's no tomorrow because you never know, there might not be. Make yourself happy and screw everyone else. The only person you have to face in the end is the person looking back at you from the mirror. You challenged me and my beliefs, for that I respect you. Not too many people had the courage to do that. I love you because you're my grandson, I like you because of who you have become. You're a good person, Dylan. Don't ever let anyone tell you any different or try to change you. Be sure to take care of the family for me."

"I will Granddad. I love you." Dylan was crying as his grandfather fell asleep again.

He let his grandmother and Marco back into the room.

He pulled Marco onto his lap and held him tightly as he relayed the information his grandfather gave him.

His grandmother watched the scene with an avid interest. It was clear that this young man on her grandson's lap was in love. Judging from the way Dylan wasn't letting him go, the feeling was mutual. It was an amazing sight to see…her grandson in love.

She listened as Dylan told her of her husband's advice for the younger man.

Marco even started to cry a little at the wisdom of the older man's words.

"I didn't mean to make you cry, Gram. That's the last thing I wanted to do." Dylan said.

Gram smiled slightly at him, "No dear, it's okay. You don't understand why I'm crying. Your granddad had a terrible time accepting it when you announced you're gay. I guess this is his way of saying that he finally accepts you and loves you."

"I think he just wants you to be happy and to know a great love like he had with your grandmother." Marco suggested lightly, his voice wavering as he spoke.

Gram smiled a little bigger, "I think Marco's right, dear. We've been in love since high school. I think I love him more today than I did back then. You being happy is definitely the most important thing."

Dylan stayed with his grandmother for about an hour. They talked about school, hockey and how he and Marco got back together.

Marco added some information when he felt in necessary but mainly stayed silent, still sitting on Dylan's lap.

Dylan's grandfather slipped into his coma that night. He woke up once more to tell his wife he loved her.

Two days later, Dylan and his family got the phone call that his grandfather had passed away.

Marco stayed by Dylan's side through the wake and funeral. He met family members that he was sure he'd never see again. He saw Chad supporting Paige the same way, trying to get her through the rough times.

Everything settled down in time for Marco and Dylan to return to Boston for the spring semester.

-

Please review. I'm trying to update quicker. Also, I have a new story coming out, hopefully tonight. It's called 'Straight Tale'. Please read it and tell me if I should continue it.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

A/N: I wanted to update today because I won't have time again until Friday evening. Hope you enjoy it.

Accolades:

AngelsDon'tSleepHere: Thank you so much. So glad you got a chance to review.

Spider-man-fan: Sorry it took a long time. Thanks for loving the story. The speech is what my Granddad said to me before he passed away.

Sagittarius Sage: I agree that everyone should live by Dylan's Granddad's advice. I do.

ReRe04: Thank you so much.

Tenchi7786: I'm glad you found this story. I hope you continue to read.

Jaegc04: I'm trying to throw in some drama for you. It should be getting interesting very soon.

Spunkypippy: Thank you so much. I hope to see you review again.

McCurdy: Hey, you're back. I haven't seen you in a while. Sorry for the story withdrawl…hopefully it won't have to happen again.

Dancingiceprincess: Thank you so much for reading.

Feral: I hope I more than made up for the mild anger. I know I'll be keeping you busy for a while with what I already sent.

Kate: I love you! Those are the words my Granddad said to me, well sort of…You are absolutely wonderful. I love your reviews. They are so thorough. I thought the rings were a nice touch myself.

Citygal509: Lucy, I'm so happy you are still liking this. I hope you continue to like it. Thanks for the advice.

Thank you to all of those who haven't reviewed Chapter 12 yet. I hope you'll review this one.

Chapter Thirteen

Marco and Dylan arrived back in Boston two days before their classes were to begin. They were hanging out in the coffee shop on the day before classes started, when James came in the shop.

Marco invited him to join them. "So, how was your break?"

James looked at the entwined hands and the smiles on the others faces, "Obviously not as good as yours. I went home to Savannah."

"Hence the accent. You bring it back with you every time you go home," Dylan said laughing.

"I'm proud to be southern. We have our own way of life below that Mason-Dixon line." James said rather lyrically. "So, how'd you two end up together?"

"Braden and I called it quits a while ago. Dylan and Scott were over and it seemed like the logical step for two people still in love." Marco said simply.

James nodded, "I thought I heard a rumor about you and Scott being together, Marco?"

Marco blushed lightly, "Nah, we were just friends and Chemistry partners. He was the main one pushing for Dylan and I to get back together."

Dylan looked at Marco, "What aren't you telling me? There's something more there…"

Marco debated about how to answer that question. He could lie to Dylan and tell him nothing or he could tell him the truth and risk the outburst. "Truthfully, I slept with Scott a few times. It was mainly for a release of pent up energy."

"So now there's one guy out there that knows what we're both like in bed. How strange…I know I should be mad about you not telling me but I'm not feeling it." Dylan said, clearly confused.

"I thought you would be a little ticked off but technically you don't have any right to be mad. You weren't dating anymore and I was borderline single with Braden's permission to date around." Marco reasoned.

James laughed, "I'm so glad I'm straight. This is way too much drama for me. I've got to go but Marco, I'll see you tomorrow in class. So glad you decided to take my creative writing class. Dylan, see you in the weight room on Thursday."

The boys said their good-byes to James and watched him leave.

"Were you ever going to tell me about Scott?" inquired Dylan.

Marco looked at Dylan, "I think so. I never meant to keep it from you but it never seemed like a good time to bring it up."

Dylan nodded, "Yeah, when to bring it up…the day we make up, the day my granddad goes into the hospital or during his funeral. Yeah, that would've added fuel to the fire."

Marco laughed lightly, "So glad you see my point on this."

"Hell, right now I'd probably forgive just about anything." Dylan said laughing.

"Oh, well in that case," Marco said laughing.

Dylan pushed him on his shoulder, "You don't need to share anything else."

Scott walked up as Marco was laughing, "Hey, room for one more?"

Marco looked at Dylan, "Is there?"

Dylan nodded, "Yeah, have a seat. How was your vacation?"

Scott laughed, "Good. Met someone new with great potential. He's moving here in February."

Marco's eyebrows raised, "Wow! Moving here, that's a big step. Are you that serious already?"

Scott smiled, "I've know him for years. We just never tried to be anything more than friends before…but then again, he also wasn't sure about his sexual preference until recently."

Marco nodded, "I'm happy for you. I hope things go well for you. What's his name?"

"His name is William. He's British."

"British guys are hot. Well, some of them…royal family excluded." Marco said.

Scott laughed, "Yeah, William can talk to me all day long…I'm happy."

Dylan rolled his eyes, "You sound like a bunch of girls."

"So, anyway, William and I have known each other for almost ten years. His family and my family have been friends for years. We used to summer together and then it became every school holiday. He moved to Florida to be near his grandparents about a year ago. He showed up at my house the day I got home and we've been inseparable ever since. I see you are getting on well."

Marco smiled, "Yeah, we've been good."

Dylan was looking between the two with an odd fascination, "Does anyone else think it strange that we've all slept together? We've all seen the other two naked and in compromising positions."

Scott and Marco shared a bemused look and started laughing, "It's a little weirder that you chose to voice it than the fact that it happened." Scott told him.

Marco nodded his agreement, "That was a little odd to announce it but I guess it's a little weird. So, when do we get to meet William?"

"I'll bring him around when he moves. He'll need some friends besides me. You two interested?" inquired Scott.

Marco said yes as Dylan gave another answer, "As long as this isn't one of your twisted swinging schemes. I'm not sharing Marco again."

Scott started laughing, "The only swing I ever mentioned belongs on a child's playground. At least, to you."

Marco was the one who laughed this time, "Yeah, but if he's cute enough and with that accent, I might be willing."

Dylan's jaw hit the table as he stared at Marco. Marco took pity on him, "I was only joking, love. I'd never leave you again. Unless you were abusive."

The boys went their separate ways, Marco and Dylan to Marco's house and Scott headed for his dorm.

They watched a movie and ordered a pizza. When the night was over, Dylan started to head for the door.

"Where are you going?" inquired Marco.

"Home. Why?"

"Why don't you stay here tonight? You can go home tomorrow." Marco suggested.

"Because I don't live here and I don't want to have to get up at six in the morning. I don't have an early class this semester for a reason." Dylan explained.

Marco couldn't argue with his logic so he watched him leave.

It took forever for Marco to get to sleep that night. He missed having Dylan in his bed with him.

A week of restless nights for both Dylan and Marco had passed. It was finally Friday.

Marco made dinner for Dylan and hoped to get him to stay the night. He could be very persuasive when he wanted to be.

Dylan knocked on the door before walking into the living room. Dylan took in the scene, lights low, candles burning, soft music playing in the background, and Marco sitting on the couch.

"Are you sure you were expecting me?"

Marco smiled, "Only you."

"I don't need the seduction anymore, hun. I'm yours."

Marco shrugged, "Maybe this was more for me than you."

Dylan looked concerned, "Are you okay?"

Marco shook him off, "Yeah, I'm fine. You hungry?"

Dylan nodded, "Sure."

Dinner was a tense affair. Marco was moody and Dylan was concerned about Marco. He couldn't figure out what was wrong. He was wondering if it was something he did or said.

Dylan was prodding Marco for information on his mood swing, "What is wrong?"

"I'm fine. I told you that already. Now, drop it."

"Marco, what did I do?"

"Nothing, okay. It's just a bad day."

"What happened?"

"Today is the day my dad threatened to disown me because I told him I was gay. My mom made him take it back but it still hurts a little. I wanted him to love me for me. I wanted him to be proud of me. He still can't look at me Dylan. He avoided us at the funeral. He avoids my phone calls." Marco stated emphatically.

Dylan got up and wrapped his arms around Marco, "I never knew when you came out to your dad. I mean I know what year but I didn't know about the time of year. I'm sorry."

Marco rested his head against Dylan's chest, "I try not to let it get to me but today I was walking in the park across the street and I saw a dad playing with his son. They were having such fun. I miss those fun times with my dad. Then to top it off, I saw a father and son running on the jogging path. They were racing and having a great time. The son was probably around my age, maybe a little younger. I miss the father/son relationship that most guys have. I'm envious that your dad still looks at you like a son and not just some stranger he raised in his house."

Dylan rubbed Marco's shoulders lightly, "Maybe you should get some sleep. You said you haven't been sleeping well these last few days."

Marco looked up at him with pleading eyes, "Will you stay?"

Dylan didn't have the heart to say no, "Of course I'll stay the night."

Dylan picked Marco up and carried him to the bedroom. He carefully undressed the younger man and laid him gently on the bed. Dylan then undressed himself and turned off the lights.

Dylan slid into bed next to Marco and smiled in the dark as Marco curled up against his chest. It kind of reminded Dylan of a cat the way Marco would curl himself into Dylan. It was a comforting feeling.

Marco reveled in the warmth Dylan gave off. He missed the feeling when it wasn't there. The feel of Dylan's solid chest rising and falling with each breath lulled Marco into sleep.

Dylan was content to just hold Marco as his breathing became deeper and more even. He kissed the top of the dark head as he stared at the ceiling sorting out his thoughts and feelings.

I can't believe I'm here. He's in my arms again. We survived our first week together in Boston. I was terrified that once we got out of Degrassi he might not feel the same again. I know that sounds stupid even in my head but I can't help the feeling. I love him more now than I ever imagined possible. He's so much a part of me that if I lose him again, I'm risking losing myself. I can't leave him. I don't want to leave him, ever. He's quickly becoming my whole world. I could give up hockey if it meant he'd stay with me. Sleeping alone next week is probably going to be hardest thing I'll ever have to do. Hell, going home on Sunday night is going to be impossible for the rest of the year. Maybe he'll take pity on me and let me move in.

Dylan fell asleep trying to think of ways to convince Marco that he needed to move in and stop this back and forth business.

Please Review. It makes me happy. If I see enough interest I will make sure to update on Friday.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Thank you to all my reviewers. You are each appreciated greatly. I would list you individually but I'm borderline exhausted so I figured you'd rather just see the update.

Chapter Fourteen

Marco stretched languidly the next morning. He rolled over and looked at his companion. He felt well rested for the first time since leaving Canada and he knew it had everything to do with the man lying next to him.

Marco smiled as he peered down at his lover. His blonde hair was strewn on the pillow making a shining halo around his head. Marco's grin turned softer as he thought of Dylan as an angel. 'His angel.'

Dylan started to stir slightly as Marco continued to watch him. "Hmm. Morning." Dylan said as he opened his eyes.

Marco smiled, leaned down and kissed Dylan lightly, "Morning. Sleep well?"

Dylan nodded, "Yeah, you?"

Marco nodded, "Better than ever."

Over breakfast, Dylan broached the subject of living together. "So, I was thinking…how would you feel about a roommate?"

Marco looked over at Dylan, "I kinda of like not having anyone with me. Who were you thinking of?"

Dylan looked shocked, "Well, I was kind of thinking of me."

"Why would you want a new place to stay? You have one of the prime spots on campus." Marco asked, teasingly.

"Oh, I don't know…just to be closer to the man I love. This whole sleeping apart thing during the week sucks." Dylan admitted.

Marco smiled, "Let me think about it. Moving in is a huge step. We just got back together."

Dylan nodded, "I understand. I would be a little hesitant too, I guess."

Marco saw the dejected look on Dylan's face and rounded the table. He put his hands on Dylan's shoulders, "I do love you, Dylan. Don't look like I just kicked your dog. I just can't let you move in so quickly. I know your granddad dying made a huge impact on you, especially after his speech, but this is huge. I'm sorry I can't just throw caution to the wind and let you move here."

Dylan tugged on Marco's hand until he sat on his lap. Dylan nuzzled Marco's hair for a moment, "I know you love me. I know I love you. It's okay that you can't answer me yet. It was a romantic idea that would never work without planning and some form of commitment."

Marco kissed Dylan gently on the lips, "I'll get back to about it soon. What will happen to your room?"

Dylan shrugged, "Probably go to someone else who either transfers in or has a roommate problem. I might see if Scott could have it, depending on if you let me move in. His roommate is a real ass about sharing a room with a gay guy."

Marco nodded, "Yeah, he told me about it. What are your plans for the day?"

Dylan shrugged, "I've got some homework to complete. A project to start and I need to work out this afternoon."

Marco nodded, "I've got a few chapters to write for James and then some homework to do for my history class. After that, I planned on resting, maybe watching some TV."

Dylan laughed, "So, how about we do our homework together and then see what happens."

Marco trailed a finger down Dylan's jaw, "Why don't we see what happens first and then do our homework? You did say you needed a workout."

Dylan laughed but wasn't about to turn down starting out a day in bed with an extremely good looking guy, not to mention one he happened to love.

Later that day, Marco was plagued by Dylan's question. He'd love for Dylan to move in but who was to say that they'd last.

Marco knew that internally that sounded horrible and voicing it would sound even worse. He just didn't know anymore. He thought they would be together when he got to Boston, but it took four months. They had both met someone great but it wasn't the same for either of them.

Dylan was going through his workout by rote. He did the motions and just kept going.

James had watched Dylan for about 20 minutes before approaching him, "Dylan, what's going on?"

Dylan's clouded gaze cleared, "What do you mean?"

"You're distracted. That can cause more than good in here and on the ice. So, where's your head?" James inquired, tapping a finger on Dylan's forehead.

Dylan looked around and saw some of the other players trying to listen in. It seemed nothing came between the golden boy and hockey so they were more than a little curious to hear what has Dylan in knots. "Can we talk somewhere else? Like without an audience?"

James noticed the other guys staring and nodded, "My office."

Dylan got up, grabbed his towel and followed James out of the weight room.

Once firmly planted in the office, James looked at Dylan again, with a questioning gaze.

Dylan's shoulders slumped, "I asked Marco about moving in together. He said he needs time to think about it. He said he's not sure about us."

James put a hand on Dylan's shoulder, "Ouch. Did he give you a reason?"

Dylan nodded, "Yeah, we just got back together Christmas day. I see his point but I don't want to waste a minute with him. I love him so much it hurts. With Granddad dying, I just want to be with him."

James looked at the young man in front of him, "Damn, you've got it bad. Why not propose? Get married over the summer. I normally don't agree with getting married while in college but I think you two have what it takes to make it last."

Dylan shook his head, "His parents would kill him. They're still hoping that this is some form of sick phase he's going through."

James thought for a minute, "Isn't he going back to Italy for Spring Break?"

"Yeah, Catalina is making her First Communion." Dylan said, clearly confused.

"Go with him. Ask his parents for permission to marry him. Then, after obtaining it, ask him. Make it romantic. His parents will respect you for doing things the old fashioned way. The respectful way. Marco can have their approval and you can have Marco." James explained.

"You are a genius. Now how do I get him to take me with him?" asked Dylan.

"Ask. From what I understand, he'll be grateful you want to support him while he's surrounded by family." James said simply.

Dylan smiled, "Thanks, you're right. I'll wait a few days to broach that subject though."

James nodded, "Good idea. Now, go and finish your workout and pay attention."

Dylan saluted him and headed for the weight room again. He felt immensely better after talking with James.

About a week and a half had gone by before either boy brought up the subject of living arrangements. Dylan had gone home the Sunday after he proposed the subject. He stayed in his dorm apartment all week, alone. He stayed with Marco for the next weekend and went home again on Sunday.

Marco was beginning to miss him those five days in between the weekends.

Marco was sitting at his computer Wednesday night when his front door opened.

"Hey love, do you mind if I study here? The dorm is having a huge party and I've got to study for a test for tomorrow. It's way too loud for me to concentrate."

Marco turned and smiled at his boyfriend, "Come on in. You need the Internet?"

Dylan nodded, "Only when you're done. I can wait."

Marco shook his head, "I'm just writing my next few chapters for James' class. If you would be so kind as to go get my laptop from my bedroom, I can use that just as easy."

Dylan walked down the hall and paused in Marco's doorway. "Umm, hun, could you come here a minute?"

Marco smiled to himself, "Sure…be right there."

Marco walked down the hall and paused right behind Dylan, "What's wrong?"

"Are you moving?" asked Dylan as he gestured to the room. Things had been moved, the dresser was in a different place, the bed moved over, and the closet was half-empty.

Marco laughed, "No, I'm not going anywhere. However, I was hoping you might move a few thing in. That way, you can stay if you want or you can go home."

Dylan turned and looked at Marco, "Okay, so instead of moving in, you want me to move in part time. What if I don't like that option?"

"So, are you telling me it's all or just weekends?"

"Why are you answering a question with a question?"

"Same reason you are."

"That's not a reason."

"Fine, I'm still not sure if I want you here permanently but I miss you when you're not here. Does that make sense?"

Dylan nodded, "I guess so. Let's just table this discussion for now. I don't want to fight with you about this. I really need to study and get some sleep."

Marco wrapped his arms around the taller man, "Okay, let me get my computer and then you can use the desktop. You're right about the not fighting, it's not worth it right now."

Dylan kissed Marco's forehead, "Since the dorm party is going to last all night, would you mind if I slept here?"

Marco laughed, "Sure the guest room is that way." He pointed at the door across the hall.

Dylan shoved him in the shoulder, "Fine, I'll sleep in the guest room."

"Over my dead body. If you're sleeping under this roof it will be with me." Marco stated emphatically.

Dylan laughed, "Okay, if I don't get to studying soon, I won't be going to bed at all."

Marco grabbed his laptop off the bed and went back into the living room.

The boys studied for a few hours and then went to bed. They were both too tired to do anything other than sleep.

The next morning at breakfast, Dylan decided it was time to bring up Spring Break.

"So, are you still going to Italy during Spring Break?" asked Dylan.

Marco smiled, "As much as I regret saying it, yes. I've got to see Catalina receive her first communion. Why?" inquired Marco as he sat down, placing the plates on the table.

"Want some company on this trip?" asked Dylan, innocently.

Marco looked at him like he'd lost his mind, "Are you sure you want to face my parents and the whole family again?"

Dylan smiled, "Yes. I want to be with you, family and all."

Marco shook his head in disbelief, "Okay, I'd love the support with my family. I love you for even asking this."

The boys went to their classes and didn't see each other until Friday night.

Friday night Marco presented Dylan with a plane ticket to Italy. "You said you wanted to go, I made it happen. I hope you have your passport."

Dylan laughed, "You are too funny. When exactly do we leave?"

Marco smiled, "The day before Spring Break starts. I saw your exam schedule and I know mine, we'll be fine."

Dylan kissed Marco lightly on the lips, "You think of everything."

Marco just smiled at him broadly, "And this is news?"

Dylan laughed.

Please review. I'll update sooner…


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen

Marco felt like he was twisting in the wind with Dylan's wanting to move in but not wanting to move in only part time. He needed someone to talk to about it. He knew just the person.

"Scott, how's it going? Can you come over? I really need someone to talk to about something."

Scott arrived about 30 minutes later. "Hey, Marco. What's so urgent?"

"Dylan wants to move in but I'm not sure if he's serious enough about this relationship."

Scott smacked Marco upside the head, "He loves you more than he's ever loved anyone. He's seriously committed to you. But if you aren't ready to have him here fulltime, wait. It has to feel right for the both of you."

Marco rubbed the back of his head, "Okay, that hurt. I know he loves me but will we last?"

Scott rolled his eyes, "Who's to say who will last? You need to live for the moment. It's really the only guarantee in this world. Remember, I lost the love of my life a long time ago. I hope I have a second chance at true love with William."

Marco smiled sadly, "I'm still so sorry about that. I keep forgetting."

Scott shrugged, "It's okay."

Marco leaned over and hugged Scott. "I hope William is the right one for you. You deserve happiness as much as anyone."

Scott's phone rang right about then, "Oh, look…it's your boyfriend. He's texting me. It seems that he, too, needs to see me…asap. Wow! This must really be important."

Marco laughed, "Go find out what he wants or he'll keep pestering you until you cave. I thank you greatly for your advice."

Scott hugged Marco again, "Take care and I'll see you soon. William should be here in two weeks."

Marco smiled, "I can't wait to meet him."

Scott left and Marco turned on his internet. He saw his best friend's screen name and smiled.

BaddaBoom: Hey. How's things in Degrassi?

NoLabels: Kinda boring without you. How's life in Boston?

BaddaBoom: It's okay. Dylan asked if he could move in with me.

NoLabels: He did what? And you said what?

BaddaBoom: I told him I had to think about it. He's coming to Italy with me for Spring Break. Catalina is getting her First Communion.

NoLabels: That is so sweet. He's going to face your family to be with you again. What do you mean you had to think about it?

BaddaBoom: It's been difficult to know if we're going to last considering our recent history. How's the new wonder guy?

NoLabels: Nice try, Del Rossi. Diversion tactics aren't going to work this time. He's good though. I hope you come to your senses soon.

BaddaBoom: We'll see.

NoLabels: I've got to go. I'll call you later this week.

BaddaBoom: Okay, El. I love you.

NoLabels: I love you too.

Marco signed off after Ellie did. He now had two people telling him that Dylan should move in. He knew Paige and Chad's votes if he decided to call them.

Scott met Dylan at his apartment. "Okay, second urgent phone call of the day…what's up?"

Dylan let him in and grinned widely, "I'm proposing to Marco while we are in Italy."

Scott looked shocked, "Excuse me? I think I misheard."

Dylan smiled, "I am proposing to Marco, after I ask his parents for their permission."

Scott sat down, "Oh wow that is…umm…damn…I can't even think about this."

Dylan laughed lightly, "Just imagine how Marco's going to react…"

Scott chuckled, "This is likely to kill him. At least cause a coronary. Especially if you manage to get his parents' approval."

Dylan grinned, "I know. Now, all I have to do is find a ring. Yes, I know I have the one from before but I can't give him that one again. Oh, and I've got to figure out the perfect spot in Roma to propose."

Scott shook his head, "True sign that the man is totally gone. He's trying to find the perfect ring and the spot that will make him look the best."

Dylan shrugged, "I love him, Scott. I don't want to miss a day, hell a minute of him. I guess I always knew it but the feeling scared the hell out of me."

Scott smiled sadly, "As the former ex-boyfriend, I'll over look the comment. As the friend, I'm choosing to be happy for you both."

Dylan smiled, "Thanks, Scott. Now, can you help me pick out a ring? I bought him one in high school but I can't propose with that one again. It would be tacky."

Scott laughed, "Okay, William is getting ready to call. I've got to be home to get the call. We can go shopping later."

Scott left Dylan alone. Dylan flopped down on his couch and started flipping through channels. He landed on an old hockey game.

Marco was sitting at his desk, typing a student article for the paper when his phone rang.

"Hello?" he asked in a distracted voice.

"Hey, love. Is it a bad time to call?" asked the voice on the other end.

"For you, it's never a bad time."

"Are you flirting with me?"

"If you have to ask, then I'm obviously not doing a good job of it," Marco responded.

The other person laughed richly, "Well, maybe I'm just not as receptive as I used to be, Mr. Del Rossi."

"A happy relationship can do that to a person, Ms. Nash. So, what do I owe the pleasure of this particular phone call?" inquired Marco.

Ellie laughed again, "Like you don't know. I couldn't let you get away that quickly today. Dylan asked to move in and you said no. What in the hell is your problem?"

Marco smiled at the phone, he loved it when Ellie got protective. "I just wasn't sure if he's ready for this type of relationship. This is a huge step. How can I be sure it's me he really wants?"

"You can never be sure about love Marco. That's what makes it fun and scary." Ellie explained.

Marco agreed with her and then got off the phone. He had an article to finish.

Meanwhile, back in Degrassi, Ellie went to The Dot to meet with Paige and Chad. They were supposed to be doing something for school. Why Chad was there was really anyone's guess.

"Hey Paige. Hey Chad."

"Hey El. How's things?"

"Good. Just got off the phone with Marco. He's having trouble deciding whether or not to let Dylan move in."

At Paige's shocked expression, Ellie gasped, "Oh my God. Please tell me you already knew. If this was supposed to be a secret, Marco never told me."

Paige shook her head, "I haven't talked to Dylan in over a week. What do you mean that Marco isn't sure about letting Dylan move in? Who said anything about moving in?"

Ellie closed her eyes, "Dylan asked Marco if they could co-habitate. Marco said he needed time to think about it."

Paige grimaced and Chad started to laugh.

Paige smacked him on the shoulder, "This is not funny. Marco's not sure about Dylan's love. He won't let him move in…this is not a laughing matter."

Chad tried to calm his laughter down, "Hun, yes this is. I mean I don't blame Marco at all. Look at what Dylan put him through. I'd be a little concerned myself if something like that happened to me."

Paige stood up abruptly, "I've got to call Dylan. He must be heart broken."

Chad pulled her back into her seat, "I don't think that's a wise idea, love. He's probably not too bad off. Marco said he'd think about it. It's a big step for them. It does require some serious consideration."

Paige looked at him, "Fine, I understand that point but I have to call him anyway. He's my brother. I need to know he's okay."

Paige got up and walked outside. She dialed Dylan's cell phone from hers.

Dylan was still watching the sports channel when his phone rang.

"Hey, Paige. What's up?"

"Are you okay? I heard about the Marco saying no to you moving in thing."

"Who told you he said no?"

"Ellie said he's thinking about it…which is about as good as a no."

Dylan laughed humorlessly, "Well squirt, Marco is thinking about it. He hasn't given me a definite answer yet. So it's not a no but it's not a yes either. However, I think I'm going to do something else so he knows that I'm very serious."

"What are you going to do?" Paige inquired, getting interested.

"You've got to promise you won't tell anyone."

"I promise."  
Dylan knew it was a false promise but he chose to tell her anyway. He divulged his plan to propose after asking the Del Rossi's for permission.

Paige squealed so loud it brought Ellie to her side in a moment. Ellie knew Paige was talking to Dylan, so squealing meant big news that involved her best friend.

Paige hung up the phone after saying good night to Dylan.

Ellie looked at Paige, "What was with the squeal that we could hear inside?"

Paige's eyes glowed with a mixture of mischief and happiness. "Oh, I can't tell but I've got to tell someone. Dylan's proposing to Marco in Italy over Spring Break."

Ellie jumped back in shock, "What?"

Paige just nodded. The girls hugged each other.

Ellie released Paige, "Oh man. Did I just hug you? I really need to get in touch with some of my goth friends again. You are having way too much influence on me."

Paige just laughed, "As if that could be a bad thing."

Ellie just rolled her eyes.

Later that night, Dylan was playing on the internet. Chatting with a few friends from high school and some he'd met since when he got a instant message from Ellie.

NoLabels: Hey Dylan.

Idylan: Hey Ellie. What do I owe the honor?

NoLabels: Well, Paige told me your plan.

Idylan: She did what? I made her promise she wouldn't tell.

NoLabels: I won't tell Marco. However, I'm offering my assistance.

Idylan: Will I need your assistance?

NoLabels: I think you will. Do you know where to take him in Italy? Do you know how to let him know his parents are okay with it? If in fact they are okay with it?

Idylan: No, I hadn't gotten that far.

NoLabels: Do you want my help then?

Idylan: Yeah, it could prove to be useful. Thanks.

NoLabels: No problem. I just want to make sure he says yes this time.

Dylan called and fought with Paige about telling Ellie. She explained her point on it. Apologized profusely about it and then begged his forgiveness. Dylan did finally forgive her but he still wasn't happy.

Ellie called Rosa about helping with Dylan's plan. She agreed at once to help. She gave Ellie a list of places to take Marco. Ellie thanked her greatly and then emailed the list to Dylan.

As Dylan read over the list of places, with a map of Roma pulled up next to it, he was so grateful to Ellie. He'd have never found anything like this on his own.

The next day Dylan and Scott went shopping for rings.

Scott took Dylan to the mall. He didn't know what Dylan was looking for but he figured the mall was a good place to start.

Scott was wandering through Copely Mall with Dylan in tow. They were entering every jewelry store they came across. Dylan was being extremely finicky about the ring he wanted to purchase. Scott's patience were beginning to wear a little thin.

Finally, the last jewelry store in the mall, Scott snapped. Dylan was being stubborn about even entering since he hadn't found what he wanted in the first six jewelry stores he'd perused. "Look, it can't hurt to look in one more store. I mean, come on, you've had me through here in an hour. Besides, if you find something in here, it's an Italian jewelry store. That's got to be worth some major bonus points with him." Scott supplied the last bit of info with hopes it would sway Dylan's decision.

Dylan glanced up at the sign that read 'Bocelli's" and sighed. He entered and began glancing in the displays until he found the one he wanted.

A saleswoman approaches Scott who's looking at chains and charms at the other end of the store. "Is there anything I can help you find today?"

Scott smiles at her and reads her name tag, "No, Marie. I'm not looking for anything. He is…" Scott points at Dylan. "He's looking for engagement rings."

Marie smiles politely as she addresses Dylan, "Well, sir. We have a fine selection of diamond engagement rings in the case over here."

Scott choked back a laugh, "No, he's in the right section. His boyfriend would look a little funny wearing a woman's engagement ring."

The elegant woman quickly recovered from her gasp of shock. "Then by all means, what are you interested in?" She asked Dylan. Clearly she was still a little put off by the news but wasn't about to let if affect her sale.

Dylan chuckled lightly at her unease. He pointed to the only three white gold rings in the case.

Marie laid the rings on a velvet backer. She watched as he carefully looked at each ring without touching them.

"How much were you thinking of spending?" inquired Marie.

Dylan, still not glancing up from the rings, responded, "Enough to make him say yes this time."

Scott's head popped up, "Wait, I thought you were joking about having a ring from before. You really did propose and he turned you down? Now you're about to do it again? Do you have a death wish?"

Dylan waved his hand in Scott's general direction, "Yeah, he made some sense saying he needed to graduate high school first. We don't have to worry about that now."

Scott nodded but was still a little worried about this outcome.

Dylan dismissed two of the rings and picked up the third. He examined it from every conceivable angle. "Tell me about this ring…" Dylan prompted Marie.

Marie flushed a little, "Excellent choice. This is one of the best. It's a flawless white diamond, one carat. Set in a simple band of 14 carat white gold. The simplicity of the setting is what brings out the exquisiteness of the diamond."

Dylan continued staring at the ring. He knew instantly that this was the ring, "How much?" inquired Dylan, not that it mattered. He had to have this ring. Dylan started to slide his wallet out of his back pocket.

Marie picked up the ring after Dylan put it back on the velvet. She checked the tag and then the guide, "It's 2835 after tax."

Scott gasped as Dylan slid a credit card out of the wallet.

"I'll be paying it off for the next year but it is well worth it," Dylan stated simply as he handed over the card.

Scott's jaw had hit the floor when she announced the price and firmly stayed planted there as Dylan handed over the credit card.

Dylan turned and looked at him. He laughed, "Thank god for ten thousand dollar credit limits. You might want to close your mouth."

Scott shook himself out of his trance and picked his jaw up off the floor. "Marco would be stupid not to love that ring."

Ring firmly in hand, another form of debt looming over Dylan's head and a still rather shocked Scott in tow, Dylan headed for the parking lot in a terrific mood.

Now all he had to do was convince Marco it was a good idea to get married. Well, after convincing Mr. and Mrs. Del Rossi to consent to the marriage.

Easy, right?

Please Review! If I get at least 10 reviews by Sunday, I'll update again. bribe


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Thank you for the reviews. As promised, I got 10 by Sunday night, so I'm updating. Keep reviewing like this and the updates will come regularly!

Chapter Sixteen

Marco woke up to a soft snoring in his ear. He smiled lightly, the only time Dylan snored was when he was particularly worn out. Marco tried his hardest to wear him out the previous evening and most of the early morning. Looks like it worked and was well worth the effort.

The main reason Marco wanted Dylan worn out was because he'd been so weird lately. He's been distracted and the mood swings were alarming. He'd go from staring off into space to really hyper in a matter of seconds. It had been going on since Dylan's shopping trip with Scott two weeks ago. 'I wonder what they bought,' Marco mused internally as he watched Dylan sleep for a few minutes.

Marco shook himself out of his 'Dylan trance', as Ellie dubbed it affectionately one day after trying to get Marco's attention. He got up and stretched with a silent groan. He had gotten into some positions last night he hadn't thought humanly possible. Marco pulled out a pair of pajama pants and slipped them on. They hadn't gotten to the pajama phase last night. In fact, Marco picked up the clothes thrown about the living room on his way to the kitchen.

Marco glanced down at the calendar on his desk and did a double take. 'Surely, that can't be right. It must be mistaken.' Marco thought as he moved closer to the desk. Sure enough, moving day was written in bright blue letters.

"Oh shit. I can't believe I forgot." Marco mumbled to himself. He set off to make breakfast before getting Dylan out of bed. Marco thought he could use the extra few minutes. Since, they were going to have a long day ahead of them.

Breakfast was done and being kept hot in the oven, when Marco decided it was time to wake Dylan. He went back into his bedroom and sat on Dylan's side of the bed, near his hip. "Come on, love. It's time to get up. We've got a lot to do today."

Dylan mumbled something incoherently and reached for Marco.

Marco slid out of his reach easily and smacked Dylan on the butt, "Get. Out. Of. Bed. Now, Michalchuk!" When Dylan nuzzled down into the pillow, intent on ignoring the command, Marco leaned down and whispered lightly in his ear, "or you will never have another night like you had last night ever again."

That got Dylan moving, "What's the rush? Isn't it Saturday?"

Marco handed Dylan a pair of running shorts, "Yes but it's moving day. William comes in tonight and we've got to get your stuff over here first. Remember we're living together for the next two weeks until William's apartment is ready. You know they can't stay at Scott's with his roommates. They need to be alone to get reacquainted."

Dylan stepped into the shorts and shuddered, "Ugh, I don't want to think of my ex in my bed with another guy." Dylan got a funny look on his face, "Damn, it's like Charles with a strange twist."

Marco laughed, "Yeah, this time it's your bed and you have knowledge of the deed before hand. So, that will prevent you from walking in unannounced, unless you want a free show…"

Dylan laughed as he followed Marco down the hall to the kitchen. He took two large steps and caught Marco from behind as they entered the kitchen. He nuzzled into the shorter boy's neck from behind, "Forget breakfast, I'll have you instead." Dylan murmured, nipping Marco's neck lightly.

Marco giggled lightly, "No, eat now. Play later. Mmm…maybe playing now wouldn't be such a bad idea. No, no, play later. Unless you don't want to stay here. I could have Scott and William stay here instead." Marco turned around in Dylan's arms. He faced his lover pouting ever so slightly and trying to weaken Dylan's resolve of getting out of doing anything that day.

Dylan caved. He kissed Marco lightly, biting Marco's lower lip gently before releasing him. "Fine but I choose the game for tonight."

Marco smiled angelically and patted Dylan on the chest, "Whatever you say, love. Now let's eat before it gets too cold."

Scott called as Marco and Dylan were finishing the dishes.

"Hey Scott. Yeah we're headed that way now. Dylan, stop splashing me."

Scott chuckled on the other end of the line, "Am I interrupting something?"

"No, just trying to clean the kitchen. I'm getting a glimpse of what it would be like to be married to him. It's not all that bad but damn he can make a mess. Damn it Dylan, you're worse than a child." Marco said in mild frustration.

Scott laughed even harder, "Okay. So, are we meeting over at Dylan's soon?"

"Yeah, now that I'm soaked, I've got to change again. Then, we'll be there. You know you owe me one for this right?" inquired Marco before he let out a shriek, "Dylan, that's cold."

Scott tried to reign in his laughter, "I'll find a way to thank you, some day."

"Yeah, I'm sure you will. See you in a half hour."

"Are you sure that's enough time? I mean, I've seen you naked and with how playful Dylan is today, I'd guess you need at least an hour." Scott suggested.

"No, I won't need that long. Dylan is staying in the kitchen and mopping the floor."

Scott laughed and said good bye.

Marco hung up the phone and turned to Dylan. He pulled out the mop and handed it over, "You are going to clean this up. I'm going to change and then we are going to meet Scott. Understand? Good. Now mop."

Marco heard Dylan mutter as he left the kitchen, "Damn he's sexy when he's so forceful."

A half hour later, Marco and Dylan were meeting Scott at Dylan's apartment.

The three friends were relaxing in Marco's living room after they had completed their arduous task.

Marco and Dylan were on the couch with Marco's head was in Dylan's lap. Scott was sprawled in the huge armchair next to them.

"So, Scott tell me more about William. Seeing as we are meeting him in two hours."

Scott sat up, "I've got to go take a shower. But first, William is great. He's smart, funny, drop dead sexy and he's open minded. Oh, did I mention he's British?"

Marco smiled, "Only two or three hundred times since Christmas. Oh, Brits are hot."

Dylan scoffed and tugged on Marco's hair.

Marco turned his head and looked up at Dylan, "But not as hot as you, of course."

Dylan smiled, knowing he'd be placated but satisfied none-the-less.

"As I was saying before someone became self conscious, he's tattooed, pierced, and yet on him, it works." Scott said shrugging.

Dylan arched an eyebrow, "This coming from the same guy who threatened bodily harm if I got a piercing."

"When and what were you going to have pierced?" inquired Marco.

"Eyebrow about a year ago."

"Yeah, I would've not only threatened but followed through for just the suggestion." Marco told him. "Now a tattoo on the other hand, that would be hot."

Scott nodded, "I agree. Maybe a tribal on his upper arm, near the shoulder."

"Or a really cool design on his shoulder blade…" Marco suggested.

"Um, hi…does anyone care that this is my body you are thinking of mutilating? And um, needles, on my body…yeah, not gonna happen." Dylan said. He had visibly paled during the talk of tattooing his body.

"And just how do you expect to get a piercing without a needle?" inquired Scott.

Dylan didn't respond as he watched Scott pull himself out of the chair.

Scott kneeled in front of Marco's head, "Thanks for hosting dinner tonight. You have no idea how much I appreciate it." He kissed Marco on the forehead.

He stood up and leaned over Marco, kissing Dylan as well, "Thanks for the place to stay. It gets a little crowded when you're sharing a room with three other guys."

Dylan grabbed Scott's face and planted a kiss on his lips, "It's not a problem but to repay me, leave now. I want to make love to my boyfriend before you bring yours over."

Scott laughed and looked down at Marco, "Honest to a fault, isn't he?"

Marco nodded, "See you at six."

Scott let himself out, seeing Dylan was attempting to molest Marco on the couch.

At ten of six, a very nervous Scott stood on Marco's doorstep with an equally nervous William.

Scott grabs William's hand, "It'll be okay. These are my friends. We'll be fine."

William laughed weakly, "Trying to convince me or yourself? But let me get this straight again. You are bringing me to a dinner held by the guy you used to sleep with, who by all accounts is dating your ex. Do I have this right so far? I know I do, so don't answer. To say this experience is daunting would be a gross understatement."

Scott smiled slightly and leaned in to kiss William gently, "Here goes nothing…" Scott told him as he knocked on the door they had been staring at for over ten minutes.

Before the door opened, William caught Scott's worried expression, "Is there a reason I need to be worried?"

Scott sighed, "They are both extremely good looking guys…"

"As if you'd date anything less?"

"Well, no but I don't want you to start crushing on either of them. Okay, I admit, I'm jealous. So sue me," Scott finished, shrugging.

Dylan opened the door to William laughing at Scott's admission.

Dylan smiled at the two gracing the doorstep and proceeded to invite them in. He let William pass but halted Scott's progress for a second. "Um…Wow!" Dylan whispered.

Scott grinned slyly. He knew Dylan would make a comment but didn't expect speechless.

When the three were in the living room, Dylan and William were studying each other very carefully. Before Dylan could speak, William smiled slightly, "Let me guess…blonde, tall, incredibly attractive, hockey player build, and ice blue eyes that could shatter glass…you must be Dylan."

Dylan tossed Scott a quizzical glance, "Nice to see my reputation and looks precede me. It's finally nice to meet you."

"Like wise. So, now where's the short Italian hottie with piercing brown eyes that you can drown in and a body that won't quit for weeks?" inquired William good naturedly.

Dylan looked at Scott, who was blushing lightly, "Have you been telling tales out of school again?"

Scott winked, "Only the truth. Your boyfriend is a short Italian hottie with a body that won't quit for days."

Dylan nodded, "Oh, I agree but I wasn't aware you were going to introduce us like that."

William started to laugh, "Oh, love…you're absolutely smashing. Remember, Scott and I were friends while you were dating and then when he was sleeping with Marco. I know more details than necessary."

Dylan shook his head, displacing his blonde curls endearingly. "I'm going to get reinforcements. I can't do this alone anymore."

Scott called after him, "Funny, but isn't that what you said right before you started dating Marco the first time?"

Dylan flipped him off before entering the kitchen.

William and Scott's laughter followed him into the kitchen.

Marco was surveying the food on the counter with some speculation.

Dylan smiled at the concentration Marco was putting into deciding if everything was perfect. "Dinner smells great." Dylan whispered in his ear.

Marco smiled and turned to look at his lover. "So, what do you think of him?"

"Okay, one, no wait two things. He's drop dead gorgeous and he knows everything and I do mean everything about us."

Marco's eyebrows shot up into his hairline and Dylan nodded to his unasked question.

Marco took a deep breath and headed for the door, "Time to face the firing squad."

Marco walked out into the living room and stopped. He stopped so abruptly that Dylan ran into him. Dylan hadn't prepared him for William. He said he was drop dead gorgeous but damn, this was not gorgeous. Marco couldn't find a word to describe William.

When William stood up, Marco saw the impressive height in which he carried himself. At around six foot four, William had to look down at Marco.

"Well, I finally get to meet the infamous Marco. The short, Italian hottie. Scott was right. I'm impressed."

Marco was speechless and thank god, saved by the bell. "Oh, the lasagna. I'll be right back."

Scott laughed, "I'll go see if I can help him. Get to know each other, play twenty questions or something."

Scott followed Marco, who'd taken out the lasagna and was leaning against the counter. "You okay?"

Marco shook his head, "That man is a walking advertisement. He's…wow!"

Scott laughed, "Good to know you and Dylan have the same reaction."

Marco thought about William for a second; tall, dark brown, almost black hair, features that were chiseled out of marble with the skin tone to match, bright green cat-like eyes. The eyes were what captivated Marco the most, they expressed humor and intelligence. The piercings just enhanced his good looks. The ears, clavicle, and tongue were studded to match. Definitely done on purpose but not too showy.

"You going to make it through dinner without drooling?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I just wish I had a little more warning or maybe seen a picture." Marco said.

"Come on, let's get the food on the table before it gets cold. You'll get used to him, I promise." Scott said, picking up the salad and bread.

Marco just sighed and nodded at Scott's back.

The two couples had a good time during dinner. They discussed everything from families to friends to school courses and backgrounds. They were trying to fill William in on as much as possible so he wouldn't be lost.

They were sitting in the living room when Scott broached the subject of Valentine's Day. "It's next week, any plans?"

Marco shrugged, Dylan shook his head and William just gestured to Scott himself.

"I propose we go out together. Have dinner and then go our separate ways for the romance portion of the night."

Marco and Dylan just nodded their agreement and William shrugged.

Dylan and Marco were finishing cleaning up the mess from earlier when Marco decided to ask about William, "So, William seems good for Scott, don't you think?"

Dylan nodded, "He seems like a nice guy. Scott seems to adore him."

"William seemed rather taken by Scott as well," Marco stated as he turned off the lights.

Dylan followed him into the bedroom.

As Marco got ready for bed, Dylan sat on the bed watching him.

"What's wrong?" inquired Marco, clothed only in plaid pajama pants. He came to stand in between Dylan's legs.

Dylan grasped Marco's waist firmly and lowered him onto his lap. Dylan finally answered, "Nothing. I was thinking that this is what it would be like if we stay together. Get married, live together, I get to watch you undress every night. I was wondering if I'd ever forget the first time I saw you getting ready for bed without sex being involved." Dylan shook his head, "Sorry. I know all of that sounds so corny but it's something my dad and I talked about one day back in high school."

Marco nodded, "I understand what you're saying. I woke up this morning thinking what it would be like if we beat the odds. I think we will."

Dylan looked a little crestfallen still, "Are you sure? You can't even be sure if I'll still be here tomorrow. At least not enough to let me move in."

Marco's brown eyes turned pleading, "I'm sorry I can't let you move in here with me yet, Dylan. It's a huge step that I'm just not ready for yet. And yes, while I've had my doubts about us, I know I love you and you love me, I just can't put all my eggs in the one basket yet. I have to have some form of safety net for me. I do consider these next two weeks an interesting trial run, however."

Dylan finally nodded, "I understand why you're skittish. I haven't been the most reliable person these last few months where you're concerned. I can even understand why you aren't ready. What I couldn't understand was you doubting my love but now I see that I misinterpreted the situation. So, don't worry about it. I know you'll let me know when the time is right." Dylan responded, his voice a lot steadier than his heart.

Marco sighed in relief that Dylan finally knew all the reasons why he couldn't live with him, just yet. Marco was immensely relieved that Dylan didn't hate him for it, like he could have.

Marco decided to show Dylan just how much he appreciated it. He kissed Dylan forcefully before sliding off his lap.

Dylan looked a little confused until Marco started to undress him. First his shirt and then Marco went after Dylan's belt.

"Feeling a little frisky?" laughed Dylan as Marco pulled him into a standing position.

Dylan obligingly stepped out of his jeans and boxers that Marco had pushed down to his ankles.

Marco still hadn't said a word, instead he stood back up and kissed Dylan roughly. He directed him toward the bed and pushed him back into a sitting position.

Dylan raised an eyebrow as Marco knelt down between his knees. This wasn't a usual position for Marco but all thoughts that were starting fled as he felt Marco's tongue taste him lightly, almost teasingly. Then his lips enclosing around him and the moist hot feeling that always made Dylan groan in ecstasy. This time was no different. One of Marco's hands aided in his ministrations while the other held onto Dylan's left hand, fingers entwined. Marco could feel Dylan's hand tighten with pleasure ever so often.

Dylan threaded his right hand through Marco's hair. Not so much to guide him, but to cradle and support himself.

Marco didn't miss a drop when Dylan peaked a few minutes later. He just sat back on his heels, still caressing Dylan lightly. He had a smirk gracing his lips, almost mockingly.

Dylan couldn't even articulate the feeling he'd gotten from that. Marco knew what he was doing and Dylan never lasted long because of it. But this one was, well, it was just Wow!

Marco stood up and Dylan could clearly see the affect it had on Marco. It was making a nice tent in the pajama pants that couldn't hide anything.

Dylan reached out and pulled Marco's pants down swiftly. He almost got hit in the face as it sprang out from its horrible confines.

Dylan reached out but Marco moved away. Marco shook his head no.

"This is my show tonight. I'm going to please you while getting a little out of it myself. I am going to fuck you, now. Not make love, because I'm just not in the mood for that tonight. I want to hear you scream." In spite of the harsh words Marco had just spoke, he had the most angelic smile gracing his lips.

Dylan loved it when Marco played rough, so he laid back on the bed. He tilted his hips at the right angle so Marco wouldn't have to reposition him for entrance.

Marco took immediate advantage of Dylan's position and crawled between his legs. He was resting right against the entrance, just teasing him a little.

Dylan's eyes glazed over with passion.

Marco waited until the perfect moment before slamming into him hard.

Marco got his wish, Dylan screamed in pleasure. Dylan's eyes rolled into the back of his head.

This definitely wasn't the gentle kind of things they normally did but they were both enjoying it this way too.

When they climaxed together a little while later, Marco collapsed onto Dylan's chest.

Dylan wrapped his arms around Marco and brought him up for a kiss.

"I don't think I could've thought of a better way to end my day."

Marco acted coy, "How's that?"

Dylan kissed Marco's sweaty hair, "In bed, naked with the most gorgeous, sexy guy on the planet. Oh, and having him dominate me until I screamed."

Marco ducked his head shyly against Dylan's neck. Sure it was a direct contrast to the control he took a few minutes ago, but he hated when attention was called to his more dominant side. A blush was felt rising from his toes. He was sure it was beyond obvious but he just couldn't help it.

"I think it's time to sleep. You are obviously delirious." Marco responded.

Dylan reached over to kill the light before shifting Marco into a more comfortable cradle position. Dylan kissed the side of Marco's neck lightly, "I love you."

Marco turned his head and kissed him on the lips, "Yeah, I love you too, Dyl."

The two promptly fell asleep, completely unaware of what the other was thinking.

Marco was thinking maybe he should let Dylan move in and Dylan was contemplating how to get Marco's parents to agree to the marriage.

Please Review…Another 12 and I'll update on Wednesday night. bribe Chapter 17 is going to be the proposal and Dylan facing Marco's parents. (Just to raise curiosity)!

Kate-Thank you so much. I love you dearly. Keep writing…I want to know what happens.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Thank you to all my reviewers. I know I didn't get the twelve I asked for but the ten I got made up for it.

Kate: I'm sorry you didn't get to review on the site but I'm still so happy you reviewed by email. I love your review, as usual.

A/N: I'm going to let the cat out of the bag…This is only the second part of this story. I decided to turn it into a trilogy. So, while this is ending after chapter Twenty, fear not, it's not over yet.

Chapter Seventeen

Valentine's went well. Dylan and Marco managed to befriend William with ease. He was a really great guy. Well educated, well read, so he and Marco got on fabulously, and attentive to Scott. Scott was definitely happier than ever.

Another month had passed and Spring Break was beginning. Scott dropped Marco and Dylan off at the airport.

Marco wasn't looking forward to this plane trip again but Dylan couldn't have been more excited.

Rosa met them at the airport after a really long flight. "Hey, boys. Looking a little tired."

Marco grimaced, "I hate this flight. I just want a hot shower and a bed."

"Yeah, me too." Dylan said with a smile.

Rosa smiled, "Can't you and Dylan wait for those activities until everyone goes to bed?"

Dylan laughed as Marco rolled his eyes.

"Let's just get the luggage, please." Marco fairly begged.

Dylan managed to get Rosa out of earshot, "You going to help me?"

Rosa nodded, "Yeah. I've got an errand that should take about two hours tomorrow. I'm taking Marco with me. There's your chance."

Dylan half-hugged her, "Thanks."

Rosa laughed, "Thank me after this confrontation. Good luck with that by the way, you might need it."

"I know but I love him. What else can I do?" Dylan inquired with a shrug.

"Elope?"

Dylan gave her a reproachful look.

"Yeah, I know. This is your only option." Rosa said with a tight grin.

The next day, Rosa made excuses about wanting some alone time with her cousin and made him tag along for her errands.

Dylan found Mrs. Del Rossi in the kitchen, "Hi."

"Hi Dylan."

"Do you think I could talk to you and Mr. Del Rossi for a minute?"

Mrs. Del Rossi turned and looked at Dylan, "Of course. Is there something wrong?"

Dylan shook his head, "Umm, no. I just have to talk to you both about something."

Mrs. Del Rossi nodded and led the way to her husband's study. She knocked as she entered, "Caro, Dylan wants to talk to us. Are you busy?"

Mr. Del Rossi looked up, "Not terribly so, come on in."

Dylan entered just behind Mrs. Del Rossi. When she motioned he sit in one of the chairs, he followed her lead. "I've come to ask for a huge favor. I want to marry your son but I'd like to have your permission to do so first."

Mrs. Del Rossi smiled brightly as he husband sat in stony silence.

Mr. Del Rossi spoke first, "No, I can't allow it."

Mrs. Del Rossi looked at him like he'd lost his mind, "Why do you say no? He loves your son, isn't that enough?"

Mr. Del Rossi crossed his arms over his chest, "Fine, tell me the reasons you want to marry my son."

Dylan looked at Mrs. Del Rossi, who shrugged a little as if to say here's your chance, "I love your son, Mr. Del Rossi. He's the best thing that ever happened to me. I hope he could say the same for me. I want to spend the rest of my life with him. He completes who I am, he's my soul mate. I know that this all sounds fanciful to you but it's true. I love him more than anything else in this world."

Mr. Del Rossi nodded, "I still can't give you my permission."

Dylan stood up, "While I don't like your decision, I respect it. I still want to marry Marco and I will. I will wait until we go home before proposing if I don't have your permission by then. So, I will wait and hope you change your mind. Because I know it would mean the world to Marco if you and Mrs. Del Rossi were behind this marriage from the beginning."

With that, Dylan walked out of the study and went to the patio. He sat in a lounge chair and picked up the book he'd been reading when Marco left.

Mrs. Del Rossi squared off with her husband, "How could you say no? He came to us to ask our permission. He knew how much it would mean to Marco. I can't believe you wouldn't put aside your stubborn pride and give that boy your blessings."

"I can't let my son marry another man. It's not right." Mr. Del Rossi roared back.

Mrs. Del Rossi laughed humorlessly, "So, in your mind it's okay that he's gay and living in sin but god forbid he wants to marry. What is wrong with you? You do know he's going to say yes, whether we allow it or not. You are aware that if you aren't behind this that we probably won't see our son again. What if they choose to adopt, we'll never see our grandchildren? Can you live with that?" She was almost pleading with him now.

Mr. Del Rossi just shook his head, "It's my decision. If I promise to think about it, will you leave me in peace?"

Mrs. Del Rossi looked somewhat satisfied, "Fine." She left him to do whatever it was he did in there.

Mr. Del Rossi worked for a while longer. He heard his son come back from his jaunt with Rosa.

Mrs. Del Rossi left her husband's study and went straight to Dylan. "I know he said no but you have my permission. I'll work on him. We'll get him to change his mind."

Dylan smiled, "Thanks. How will I let Marco know that it's okay with you?"

"I'll write a letter and have the jackass sign it when he changes his mind."

"If he changes his mind."

Mrs. Del Rossi shrugged, "Whatever. It'll work out."

Mr. Del Rossi turned to his window and looked out. His son and Dylan were sharing a chaise lounge, talking. He couldn't hear what was said but it didn't matter, the body language said it all.

A few days had passed and Mr. Del Rossi had done some serious thinking and watching. He saw his son was happy with Dylan. He watched the way they interacted.

Dylan was walking toward the back patio four days after his talk with Marco's parent when he was stopped by Mr. Del Rossi.

"Join me in my study, please."

Dylan followed him and sat down.

Mr. Del Rossi sat down in his chair and looked at the young, blonde man in front of him. "I've decided to give you my permission to marry my son."

Dylan's jaw dropped open, "I'm sorry but what?"

Mr. Del Rossi laughed a little, "You have my permission to marry Marco."

Dylan smiled, "I'm leaving now. I don't want to press my luck on this. So, thank you for your permission. It's going to mean a lot to Marco and it means a lot to me."

Mr. Del Rossi nodded as he watched Dylan exit the room quickly.

Dylan saw Marco on the back patio and headed for the kitchen. He saw Mrs. Del Rossi and Rosa sitting at the table.

Both women jumped as he barreled through the door. "He said I have his permission."

The women looked at each other, mirrored expressions of shock. "He did?" Rosa asked.

"Yes. He pulled me back into the study and gave me his permission. Better write that letter, Mrs. Del Rossi. As soon as I can arrange it I'm taking him out on a romantic picnic, once again, a little help would be greatly appreciated, Rosa. I'm proposing and I hope he's going to say yes."

Mrs. Del Rossi hugged Dylan, "I'll write the letter and pack the picnic, don't worry. Rosa, help with the location and time. You have a ring, right?"

Dylan nodded, "I bought it back in January."

Rosa squealed and Mrs. Del Rossi beamed. She was so excited for her son.

Dylan went to find Marco before he started searching for him. They spent a quiet afternoon on the back porch until Catalina came over. She wanted her cousin Marco to play with her. Being the softy Marco is, he relented.

Dylan went into the house while Marco was distracted by the little girl. He found Rosa and she helped him plan for the next day. Everything was very covert. It felt good to be able to pull something over on Marco again.

Rosa let Mrs. Del Rossi know of the plans so she could have the letter ready and the picnic basket packed.

Mrs. Del Rossi entered her husband's study with a piece of paper in her hand. "I wrote Marco a letter saying we consent to his marriage to Dylan. I want you to sign it so he knows that you're behind this."

She slid the piece of paper toward her husband and watched as he signed under her paragraph.

"I want to add a few things. I promise to put it in an envelope and give it to Dylan."

Mrs. Del Rossi nodded and left him with his note.

Rosa gave him a map of a secluded park location. Mrs. Del Rossi gave him the picnic basket and a kiss on the cheek.

Dylan told Marco he wanted to have some time alone away from the house with him and it worked. Marco came with him willingly enough.

At the picnic site Rosa told him about, Dylan spread out the blanket.

Marco smiled at him, "What's in the basket?"

Dylan smiled sheepishly, "I don't know. I mentioned a picnic to your mom and she took care of it."

Marco laughed, "That's Mama. She loves to do things like this. Let's see what we've got here." Marco opened the basket and pulled out an assortment of cheeses, meats, crackers, fruit, chocolate, and wine. He arched an eyebrow as he looked at the spread. "This looks like a scene for seduction."

Dylan just tilted his head a little. "Maybe."

Marco leaned over and kissed Dylan sweetly on the lips.

They had a leisurely picnic with a few stolen kisses and a fondle or two for good measure. Marco was lying with his head on Dylan's chest, both of them watching the clouds pass overhead.

"I could be happy with days like this for the rest of my life," said Marco, wistfully.

Dylan smiled at the azure blue sky, "Really. Days like this or days like this with me?"

"You definitely are a huge part of why I'm feeling this way. I'd say, days like this with you." Marco said turning to his stomach.

Dylan repositioned Marco so he was lying on top of him, he kissed him gently. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Dylan pushed Marco off of him gently and sat up. "I'll be right back. I forgot something in the car."

Marco looked at him curiously but shrugged it off. He started cleaning up the picnic while Dylan was gone.

Dylan watched as Marco straightened everything on their blanket. "Hey. I'm back."

Marco turned and saw Dylan had a cooler. "What's in the cooler?"

"Don't worry about that now. I need to talk to you."

Marco looked around nervously, "Is there something wrong? I don't need to worry about anything right?"

Dylan smiled, "No, this isn't a bad conversation."

Marco sighed in relief.

Dylan knelt down next to Marco, "Marco, I can't start on a pretense so I'm just going to say what I need to say. Will you marry me?"

Dylan flipped open the ring box he had hidden in his hand.

Marco gasped at the ring. When he didn't say anything Dylan started to talk again.

"I love you. I know I've done this before but all your reasons from before are null and void. I'm hoping you'll say yes this time because I don't think I have the strength to go through this again."

Marco shakes his head, "We can't get married. It's not even legal in Boston."

"We'll get married in Canada. It's legal since technically we're both still legal residents in Canada and Massachusetts has to recognize it."

"We're too young."

"You know as well as I do that isn't a factor. We're in love, we can make it work."

"School?"

"We'll be fine."

"Hockey?"

"It will work out. I probably won't even make the pros."

"A job? Support?"

"It will all be fine."

"My parents?"

"We have their permission."

"We're too young?"

"You already said that."

"Wait did you say my parents are okay with this?"

"Yes."

"That means you asked their permission first."

"Yes."

"Am I the only one who didn't know this was happening?"

"Yes."

"How can my parents be okay with this?"

"I don't know. They wrote a note."

"I can see Mama saying yes but Papa, give me a break."

"It took four days if that's any consolation."

"Four days? That means you talked to them the day we got here."

"The day after."

"When I was out with Rosa?"

"Yes."

"How could I not have gotten wind of this?"

"We're good at covert operations. You know I keep saying yes when it's you that needs to say yes." Dylan suggested.

"Did you say there was a letter?"

"Yes. Do you want it?"

"Of course."

Dylan handed him the letter after removing it from his pocket.

Marco sat there for a few minutes looking at the envelope. He wasn't sure if he actually wanted to read it. It would take away his most important reason for saying no. And if he couldn't say no with a reason it would mean he'd have to examine his feelings for Dylan more closely and actually make a decision.

Did he want to marry Dylan? Could he see living the rest of his life with the man kneeling before him? Could he see living his life without Dylan if he said no?

Yes, evil still reigns. I'm leaving you hanging here. If you review, I'll post quicker and kill the suspense.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter Eighteen

Marco continued staring down at his letter. He looked up at Dylan and decided it was definitely worth opening.

He slid the letter out of its sheath and slowly unfolded it.

Dylan started musing about Marco's hesitations. 'What if he doesn't want to marry me? What if I'm wrong about how he feels? What if he says no? What will happen to us? Will there still be an us? How will I survive another no? I can't just go around sleeping with random guys like I did last time…I didn't like myself very much after that. Oh, God, please have Marco say yes. I don't think I could live without him.'

Dylan's musings stopped when he noticed Marco crying. "Honey, what's wrong?"

Marco shook his head, "Nothing. It's just the letter. My parents are constantly changing the rules on me here."

Dylan gave him a confused look, "Does this mean you've made a decision?"

Marco looked away from the letter in his hands, "I've made my decision."

Dylan looked around for a moment in terror, "And that would be?"

The fear in Dylan's eyes was almost too much for Marco to take, he set the letter on the blanket and crawled toward Dylan.

Dylan watched him carefully.

Marco crawled into Dylan's lap and wrapped his arms around the older blonde, "My answer is yes. I'd love nothing more than to marry you."

Dylan was stunned for a second. Marco had answered him so softly he almost didn't hear it. "Did you just say…?"

Marco nodded, "Yes. I want to marry you."

Dylan tightened his arms around Marco and kissed him fiercely. He pulled back and held the ring out to Marco, "So, do you want to wear this?"

Marco laughed, "Of course I do. But only if you'll put it on me."

Dylan nodded, "Yeah, I think I can handle that." He slipped the ring out of the box and onto Marco's left hand.

"Perfect fit." Marco said, almost amazed.

"The other one was too. We just never got to this stage." Dylan answered.

Marco smiled, "Well, we'll get even farther this time."

Dylan kissed him again. "I'm curious, what's in the letter that had you crying?"

Marco nuzzled into his neck a little and kissed it lightly before moving back to grab the letter. "I'll read it to you. Then you'll know why I was crying."

Dylan sat back in a reclining position. He waited patiently for Marco to begin reading.

Marco cleared his throat and started to read;

_My Dearest Marco,_

_This letter is to let you know that while this is ultimately your decision, your father and I support it. Your young man asked for our permission, knowing how important it is to you. We give you our blessings to marry if it is what you wish. While your father and I might not have been entirely supportive of your life style in the beginning, we are hoping to change that. Please know that you are loved and your young man will be as well. He is already accepted in the family, as you may know. Good luck in making the best choice for you, my son. _

_Love, _

_Mama_

_**My son,**_

_**Please know this is very hard for me to write as I'm going against decades of upbringing but I love you as you are. I didn't give my permission to Dylan easily or at first, know this above all. Your mama thinks she changed my mind but she didn't. It was you and Dylan. I've watched you since Dylan asked for your hand. For the last almost 18 years, all I ever wanted was to see you happy. When you were younger, I never dreamed that happiness for you could be found in another man's arms. I wouldn't have thought it possible for anyone really but then, I'm from the old school of life. However, I digress, watching you with Dylan these last four days has given me reason for thought. I can see how much this man love you. He faced me, the homophobic father of his boyfriend. A daunting task, no doubt. Just to secure our permission and ease your mind for when he proposes. This took courage and you know I admire courage. As you know, I said no at first but I had a change of heart. I've seen you when you think no one's watching. The love and adoration, the consideration, the touches, the whispers, the giggles (as much as it pains me to see my son giggle but still), and a few heart felt kisses. Seeing this is what changed my mind. The want for you to be happy above all else ruled out in my heart and mind. So my son, I give you my permission for you to marry Dylan. Not that you really needed it anyway. But I'm sure it's going to make your decision easier knowing your mother and I fully support your marriage. Besides, I don't think I could've chosen a person with a bigger heart than Dylan for you, male or female. Cherish this type of love, my son. It only comes around once. I found it with your mother. I trust you will make the right decision for you…**_

_**All my love,**_

_**Papa**_

Dylan was in tears by the time Marco finished the letter. "I didn't know your father actually liked me. As for respect me, wow! That says a lot."

Marco was crying again too. "I just can't believe they are actually accepting this. With the way they reacted when I came out, I figured when I met someone that would be the end of our contact. I didn't think they'd be able to deal with it."

Dylan held Marco close to him and soothingly rubbed his back. "I must admit, I'm glad your father said yes. I didn't want to have to wait another week to propose."

"How long have you been planning this?"

"Since January. That day Scott and I went shopping was the day I bought the ring."

Marco shook his head, "I can't believe everyone kept it a secret that long. I've got to call Ellie, I bet she doesn't know yet."

Dylan grinned sheepishly, "She was one of the first to know."

"And she kept it from me," Marco exclaimed.

Dylan just nodded, "But wasn't it worth it?"

"Yeah, it was definitely worth it." Marco said guiltily.

They stayed at the park for a little longer. Just enjoying each others company and the time alone. They both knew as soon as they went back to the house, they'd be hounded for details and answers.

It was starting to get dark when Marco and Dylan decided it was a good time to go home. They were greeted at the door by Mama.

"So, what happened? I'm assuming it's good because you're so late and holding hands."

Marco shared a tolerant look with Dylan that seemed to say, 'It starts.'

"Everything is fine Mama. I said yes." Marco held out his left hand and showed her the ring.

This routine went on until the entire family was told. Finally they got to make the phone calls they needed to make.

Mrs. Del Rossi was making phone calls of her own. She decided to throw her son and his fiancé an engagement dinner for the next night and invite everyone the family knew around the country.

Marco and Dylan were in bed that night, not doing anything, yet but talking.

"Sorry Mama went on overkill with this dinner tomorrow."

Dylan chuckled, "It's okay. I don't even want to think what Paige is going to do when we go back to Degrassi."

Marco groaned, "Oh damn, she's got two months to plan it."

"Yeah, it should be pretty elaborate."

"I foresee all of our Degrassi friends and a huge amount of alcohol." Marco predicted.

"Alcohol?"

"Oh wait, that might be the only way I can deal with another one of Paige's parties."

Dylan just laughed. "I hope you'll share."

"With you, of course."

Dylan leaned over him and kissed him lightly, "I just realized that we are going to be sharing just about everything for the rest of our lives. That doesn't scare me."

Marco reached up and pulled Dylan back down to him, "I can't wait."

They made love once quietly before falling asleep.

The next day was a flurry of activity in the Del Rossi household. Mrs. Del Rossi was cooking and baking all day long for the dinner she'd planned. She had everyone in there helping her in one way or another, except the happy couple. They were restricted to the patio, the bedroom or the back yard.

Marco was sitting on a chaise lounge, watching Dylan play soccer with a few of his younger cousins. He'd been playing but decided to sit down for a few minutes. He liked watching Dylan with the kids. It was cute.

Dylan left the kids a few minutes later to sit by Marco, "What's going on in that head of yours?"

Marco just shook his head, "Nothing really. I was just thinking how cute you look with the children. You're a natural."

Dylan just smiled, "Yeah, well I'm still a borderline child myself. It's easy to relate."

Marco laughed as his mother came out to tell them that they had a little over and hour to shower and dress for dinner.

Marco rolled his eyes but leaned over to Dylan, "Yeah and if we go now, we can shower together. Everyone is still busy down here."

Dylan grinned at him and jumped up. "You've got me convinced. Let's go."

They used every minute of their hour to get ready. They emerged downstairs as the guests were starting to arrive.

"I apologize now for anything and everything that happens tonight. My family and friends are a little, umm, unpredictable."

Dylan looked down, his blue eyes twinkling, "It'll be okay. We'll be okay."

The dinner was a noisy affair. Dylan met more people than he could possibly remember.

Marco answered questions, Dylan stayed in the dark until Marco decided to translate. Most of the language was rather foreign to Dylan.

Later that night, Marco and Dylan were sitting up in front of a fire in the bedroom. "So, did you have a good time tonight?" inquired Marco.

Dylan looked away from the fire to his lover, "Except for the language barrier, sure it was good."

"Yeah, we're going to have to get you some lessons. I don't want you to be lost forever."

Dylan tugged Marco out of his chair and onto his lap, "Yeah but if it means in situations like tonight you get to keep whispering in my ear, I'd rather stay ignorant. I like it when you get that close in public."

Marco giggled lightly as Dylan whispered that into his ear and nipped lightly on his ear. "Yeah and I would've done that too if I'd have thought about it."

"There's always next time."

Marco nodded, "Yeah, let's go to bed."

"No, better idea…let's stay here in front of the fire. I'd love nothing more than to make love to you right there." Dylan said, pointing to a spot in front of the fireplace.

Marco smiled, "Sounds good to me." Marco tugged him off the chair and on top of him on the floor.

By Sunday, Marco and Dylan had gotten used to answering questions. Most were answered with things they hadn't even thought about yet. Mainly, the wedding date. But today was Catalina's day and they got a reprieve.

Marco explained the whole first communion situation to Dylan. From the receiving of the host to the symbolism behind it.

Dylan watched the entire ceremony with interest. He'd never been particularly religious and it didn't hold much priority in his family.

Marco's family however were devoutly religious and things like this showed just how far the extent. The entire family showed up for a First Communion.

It was rather daunting and awe inspiring at the same time. It made Dylan seriously contemplate switching to Catholicism. It might make Marco happy and make their marriage even stronger. It was definitely something to consider.

A few days later it was time to return home.

Scott met them at the airport with a questioning look. "So are we still engaged or have we already fell apart?"  
Marco glared at him, "We're still engaged. And extremely happy. How's William?"

"Good. Let's get the bags, I wanna go home." Scott said.

Dylan and Marco threw a party to announce their engagement to their Boston friends. It was a huge success. Everyone had a good time and was supportive of the couple.

James even showed up with his girlfriend. "Hey boys. This is my girlfriend, Leslie."

Dylan smiled, "So, I finally get to meet Leslie. I've heard a lot about you."

Leslie, a pretty brunette, smiled back, "You must be Dylan. I've heard you're his golden boy."

Marco groaned, "We were trying to keep that bit of info to ourselves. We don't want his head to get too big."

"And you're his star pupil who challenges him more than he imagined possible." Leslie retorted.

"Something he didn't need to hear, thanks." Dylan said on a laugh.

The four chatted for a few more minutes before dispersing to talk to other party goers.

Marco proposed an idea to Dylan as they were cleaning up the townhouse. "Do you want to fly back to Degrassi for Easter weekend?"

Dylan stopped and looked at him, "Really?"

Marco nodded, "Yeah. It'll get the news out in the open quicker and I miss Ellie."

Dylan nodded, "Okay. Let's go home."

The next morning, Marco arranged the trip and Dylan called his sister.

On the Thursday before Easter, Marco and Dylan flew into Degrassi. Only to find out that Ellie and Paige planned a party for Friday night.

"See, I knew she wouldn't wait long." Marco said.

"Yeah, I know. We can't even get a break for 24 hours." Dylan responded.

"The best of it all for us though is Rosa volunteered my house. We can get drunk and not have to worry about getting home."

Dylan laughed, "You're right. It could make the night bearable."

Friday night came all too soon for Dylan and Marco. Yes, they wanted to see their friends but not all at once.

Paige took over the party planning and had everything set up by the time Marco and Dylan emerged downstairs.

"Wow, you're staying to clean up too right?" inquired Marco.

Paige laughed, "No because I know by the time this party is over, you'll want my brother all to yourself."

"True but there's always tomorrow."

Paige started to answer but the doorbell rang. "Guess I better get that."

Marco smiled at Dylan, "Saved by the bell."

Marco turned and watched as all of his friends from high school entered. He hadn't seen them since he graduated. He hadn't had time over Christmas break to visit, except Ellie.

Everyone attended; Jimmy, Hazel, Sean, Emma, Spinner, Craig, Ash, Alex, Jay, JT, Toby, Manny, Liberty, Chad, Paige, a lot of Dylan's friends who were attending Toronto University and some others from neighboring schools or not in school at all.

It was a good party. Marco got drunk. Dylan took advantage of the situation after everyone left. A good time was definitely had by all.

Until the next morning when Marco had a hangover from hell and a house that was trashed from the party.

Dylan got Paige and Chad back over to the house to help clean up. He made Marco stay in bed most of the day, trying to recuperate.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Thank you to my reviewers. I love all of you greatly. This is almost the end, unfortunately. One more chapter to go. I'll give you the title of the third installment next chapter.

Kate: Thanks for the encouragement and sticking with me through the rough spots.

Chapter Nineteen

Marco rolled up into a sitting position onto his bed around 3 in the afternoon. Dylan was sitting in the chair next to his bed, "Ugh, I feel like hell."

Dylan smiled, "I'm sure you do. Come on, you've got to get up and get moving. We've got dinner with my parents tonight."

Marco groaned lightly, "Can we postpone?"

"No, tomorrow is Easter and we fly out on Monday."

Marco stood up, "Fine, I'm going to shower now." Marco headed for his bathroom walking slowly. At the door he turned and looked at Dylan, "You coming?"

Dylan smiled and followed him into the bathroom.

"So, do I even want to go downstairs?"

Dylan turned on the water and pushed Marco gently under its spray. "Your house is fine. Ellie, Paige and Chad came over this morning. We cleaned it spotless."

Marco kissed Dylan lightly, "You're wonderful. Thank you."

"It was my pleasure. I knew you'd feel like hell considering you were mainlining tequila all night. Good job by the way."

"With what?"

"I was surprised that the only person you told off was Spinner."

"I told off Spin…"

"Yeah," Dylan replied smiling. He was washing Marco's back and knew he couldn't see the proud look that was there.

Marco turned so abruptly that Dylan didn't have time to move the washcloth away. "If you wanted your chest washed, all you had to do was ask," Dylan teased.

Marco gave him a slightly amused smile, "What did I say last night?"

Dylan chuckled, "You called him an ass."

"Okay, I do that sober…"

"And you told him he needs to grow up. That his cheating on Paige with Manny was uncalled for and then on Manny with Jay, Alex and Amy…"

"Oh God!"

"Oh, wait it gets better. Alex came up, ready to swing on you, denying anything to do with…how did she put it…oh yes, cretin boy."

Marco laughed in spite of the seriousness of the situation.

"To which you replied, sweetly I might add, not you but the guy from our Grade 11 English class."

Marco groaned, "I can't believe I said that."

Dylan shut the water off and guided Marco out of the shower. He wrapped a towel around the younger man waist, "It's okay. Spin deserved everything you said. He was being a jerk about Paige and Chad and our engagement. One thing though, did all of that really happen?"

Marco blushed, "Yeah, I know all about Spin's adventures in homoland, as he dubbed it. Not once but twice, well with two different people…eww…I don't want to think about that." Marco shuddered in disgust.

Dylan laughed as he pushed Marco toward the bedroom, "Go get dressed. I'll be another moment or two."

Dylan stood there and faced his reflection in the mirror. He'd been hoping what Marco blurted out was just the tequila talking but alas it wasn't. He had to decide whether or not to divulge to Marco just how friendly Spin was attempting to get last night. 'I guess he couldn't bed one Michalchuk, now he's trying for the other one.' Dylan mused.

Dylan shook his head and decided it was better left unaired for now. He'd find the time to tell him in Boston.

The two finished getting ready. Marco now mainlining Motrin instead of tequila.

Dylan smiled sympathetically, "I know you feel like hell but we've got to go. It's time to meet my parents."

Marco looked at the clock and did a double take, "It took two hours to get ready?"

Dylan nodded, "Yeah, you're movin' a little slow, love."

Marco just nodded.

Dylan drove to meet his parents at his childhood home in Paige's car. She'd loaned it to them while they were in town, being the nice sister she is and all.

They went to dinner and were grilled for the first hour about their plans. The first of which was about the wedding date.

"We don't know yet."

"Where will you live?"

"Marco's townhouse."

"Mortgage?"

"Paid for in full."

"Money?"

"I've got it covered."

"Job?"

"Also covered."

"School?"  
"Attending still for both of us."

"This is forever right?"

There was a simultaneous yes from both men. It was the first time Marco spoke during the questioning. His head was still pounding and the rapid fire way the questions were being hurled at him didn't help.

With the fears abated to an extent, the Michalchuk parents eased off their questions and just enjoyed their son and his fiancé. They heard stories of classmates, hockey friends, over zealous fans, and teachers.

Dylan waited until dessert to divulge their plans for summer vacation. "I know Paige is graduating this year…and before you say anything we wouldn't miss it for the world. We're going to Florida after the parties die down here though. Scott and William invited us to see the sunshine state and all its various playgrounds."

Marco smiled, "And we're giving Paige and Chad tickets to go with us for her graduation present. Only she doesn't know it yet."

Mr. and Mrs. Michalchuk shared a look, it said no children for the entire summer. Paige leaves to go to school in August anyway. "Okay. I think it's a wonderful idea." Mr. Michalchuk said.

Marco went to church on Easter morning and ran into Chris' parents. "Hi, Tio Angelo, Tia Lena. How are you?"

He got a stony stare from his aunt and uncle, "Fine considering you helped kill my son."

Marco seemed to weigh this option, "I'm sorry you feel that way. Have you met my fiancé, Dylan?"

Dylan looked about uncomfortable to be facing Chris' parents and then being introduced so callously.

They looked him over with some disdain, obviously they knew exactly who he was in relation to their son.

The four stood there outside the church for a moment, waiting to see if anyone would speak again. Finally Marco's aunt and uncle turned and walked away.

On the way home Dylan expressed his feelings about that scene. "Umm…that was mean."

"What?"

"Introducing me to Chris' parents like that after they accused you of slitting his wrists for him."

"Oh, that. I didn't slit his wrists. He was on the edge of that blade before I did anything."

"As long as you can sleep at night…"

"As we all know I can."

They got through a family dinner with Dylan's parents, Chad's parents, Paige, Chad, Ellie and her boyfriend.

Monday night found Marco and Dylan eating in Marco's kitchen back in Boston. The whole Spin thing was weighing heavily on Dylan's mind.

After the dishes were done, Marco decided to broach the subject of Dylan's mood.

"Are you okay love? You've been distant."

Dylan looked beyond troubled, "There's something I need to tell you but I think this might be better in the living room. Not so many sharp objects…" He was half teasing but wasn't taking any chances.

Marco felt a lump of fear and dread settle in his stomach. He tried swallowing past the lump in his throat to no avail. He nodded his agreement and followed Dylan into the living room.

"Something happened at the engagement party."

Marco groaned, "What else did I do?"

"It wasn't what you did." Dylan said carefully.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing, it was what Spinner did…"

"Alright, what'd Spin do?"

"He continually grabbed my crotch while making lewd comments about what he wanted to do to me. This was while he was sober."

Marco didn't look particularly surprised, "Okay, Spin's an idiot and that's nothing new. As long as you didn't act on said invitations we don't have a problem."

Dylan did his best Clueless impression, "Ugh! As if!"

Marco laughed.

"Why would I want a sorry imitation when I had the real deal plowed with tequila? And believe me you were more than willing…"

Marco smirked, "They say imitation can be as good as the real thing, if not better because it's cheaper."

Dylan grinned, "Yeah but the real deal would be a steal at quadruple the cost."

Marco stood, "Screw pretense, let's go to bed."

The next two months were a myriad of wedding plans, classes and finals, and preparing for upcoming trips. Marco and Dylan had decided on a June wedding for the following year.

At the end of May, Dylan and Marco drove back to Degrassi for Paige's graduation. They partied with their friends. Marco celebrated what should have been his graduation as well. Paige and Chad were shocked at the generous gift of a vacation to Florida.

A week after Paige's graduation, the four flew out of Toronto to Jacksonville.

The three couples had a wonderful time traveling through Florida. They did all the tourist stuff; Disney, Epcot, Animal Kingdom, MGM, Universal, Islands of Adventure, Discovery Cove, Busch Gardens, Miami, Daytona, Panama City, and St. Augustine. There were more sites but it became a blur after a while.

At the end of their trip, they went to Six Flags over Georgia. They were having a great time but decided to separate into pairs. It was easier since everyone wanted to do something different.

Marco and Dylan were waiting in line for The Ninja when Dylan felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and found James.

"Hey coach."

"Hey guys. What brings you to Georgia?"

Marco gestured to the park, "We were in Florida, saw everything it had to offer so we decided to move north before heading home."

A pretty brunette and a girl were standing behind James, "Excuse me…"

James smiled, "I'm so sorry. Do you remember Leslie? From your engagement party?"

Marco nodded, "I knew you looked familiar. Hi, I'm Marco and this is Dylan."

Leslie nodded, "I remember. It's good to see you again."

James smiled and put his arm around the little girl, "This is my niece, Cristin. Cristin, these are two of my students…Dylan and Marco."

Cristin smiled shyly but shook their hands.

Marco crouched down to her level, "How old are you, sweetie?"

Cristin ducked her head, "I'm nine."

Marco smiled, "I have a cousin around your age. It's a good age to be."

Cristin blushed lightly. It seemed that she was developing a small schoolgirl crush on Marco.

James laughed lightly as she situated herself next to him on the ride.

Marco and Dylan went around with them for a while learning more about Cristin. She had just passed the fourth grade and her birthday was in two weeks. She was scared of fifth grade but knew she'd be okay. It was really rather endearing to see the grown men fawning over such a tiny blonde girl.

They met up with the other two couples a few hours later. Each regaling the others with their adventures.

Marco and Dylan returned to Boston, Paige and Chad returned to Degrassi to pack, and Scott and William finished the summer off in Florida.

Dylan was lounging on Marco's couch while watching Marco playing on the computer.

"I guess I'm going home now. This is rather boring for me."

Marco turned and smiled, "I'm sorry hun. I had to put a deposit on that caterer we liked and then on the reception hall and the tuxes. This is not just a game for me."

Dylan walked up behind him and placed his hands on Marco's chest. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be snippy but I feel like if I come over here, I should get some attention."

Marco picked Dylan's hands up off his chest and twirled around in the chair to face him, "Aww, don't pout. You know I love paying attention to you but this was for us."

Dylan dropped a kiss on Marco's lips, "I know. I just didn't know what you were doing."

Marco stood up and pushed Dylan back toward the couch. Marco pushed him into a sitting position and straddled his thighs. "You know, I was thinking."

Dylan arched an eyebrow, "Really…about what?"

"You, as usual."

"What about me?"

Marco placed a kiss on Dylan's lips, "I want you to move in with me."

Dylan looked at Marco curiously, "Are you sure you don't want to wait until we're married?"

"I want you here now. I could've let you move in earlier but then I might not have gotten the proposal."

Dylan chuckled lightly, "So you were messing with me."

Marco smirked, "Guilty as charged. So are you moving in?"

"You know for being a borderline genius, you're not very bright. Of course I'll move in."

Please review. As soon as I get 12 reviews I'll update the final chapter. Then, I'll start the new story.


	20. Chapter Twenty

A/N: Well, here's the final chapter to this story. While I'm sad to see it end, I know the third part will more than make up for where I ended this. The third part will be entitled "A Time of Regrets" so when it pops up under my penname, you'll already know about it.

As for the last two stories, I'd like to thank the two people who have been with me since day one, Kate and Feral. I thank you both more than you could possibly understand.

Katie—if it weren't for you, nothing would be posted.

Feral—thanks for the help. There were more than a few times when I desperately needed it.

As for my other reviewers, some have been with me since very close to the beginning; ReRe04, Sagittarius Sage, Raven4darkness, Lizzy, Krinklecut (who by the way I'm glad to see is back. I was wondering if I'd lost you somewhere.), and more than I could mention. So sorry if you're one of the ones I didn't name, it was purely unintentional.

Some reviewers came in later on Fresh Start or started reviewing Second Chance instead; McCurdy, Spider-man-fan, dancingiceprincess, azure266, citygal509 and a new reviewer Youko.

Thank you to all of you. I love reading the reviews and look forward to them when I open my mail. I hope you'll stick with me through this next story as well.

This is a fair warning, this chapter is sickeningly sweet. It is pure fluff. But I deemed it necessary after everything that Marco and Dylan have been tortured with in my twisted little mind. So bear with me and just enjoy the fluffiness that is so out of character for me, I promise it won't happen often.

* * *

Chapter Twenty

The next year flew by for Dylan and Marco. It was more long distance wedding preparations and studying for their classes.

Everything was ordered except for the last minute, hands-on decisions. They'd flown to Degrassi so many times they were beginning to know flight attendants by name. Mainly these trips were to make decisions about food, drinks, music, and arrangements. All the must see and taste decisions that Marco wouldn't relinquish control of, no matter how hard Dylan tried to entice him.

A month before the wedding, Marco turned to look at Dylan. They'd been studying for finals and wrapping up details over the internet and with the help of Ellie back in Degrassi. "Did you have any idea that this was going to be much work and so time consuming?"

Dylan smiled, "Hey, I wanted to elope."

"No you didn't. You wanted this wedding as much as I did."

Dylan chuckled, "Yeah, I did. Come here…"

When Marco just arched an eyebrow at him, he tacked on a, "Please."

Marco got up and walked to the couch. Only to be pulled onto Dylan's lap.

Dylan started nuzzling his neck, nipping lightly on his ear lobe.

"Aren't you supposed to be studying?"

"No, it's time for a break." Dylan said as he started to remove Marco's shirt. The phone rang, interrupting his progress.

Marco started to move away, "Let the machine get it," pleaded Dylan.

Marco looked at him sternly, "But caterers, florists, tailors, …wedding?"

Dylan released him under great protest.

"Hello?"  
"Hi Mama."

"Yeah, things are well."

"You're flying in with only two days to spare."

"Great."

"See you next month."

"My love to Papa too."

Marco hung up the phone and sat back in his chair. Dylan took that as a huge billboard size sign that play time was officially over.

The month passed by quickly and their wedding day was upon them.

Marco and Dylan hadn't seen each other in the seventeen hours since the rehearsal dinner had ended. They were both assured that the other was in attendance by the wedding party. While they knew it was stupid, they were forced to adhere to the can't see the bride/groom on the day of the wedding superstition.

The outdoor gardens were perfect. The satin and tulle ribbons in the trees and bushes danced beautifully in the breeze. All their friends and family were in attendance, it was perfect.

Dylan stood next to the justice of the peace and Marco's priest, while he couldn't marry them he agreed to bless the marriage. Waiting for the love of his life to walk down the aisle toward him. Dylan was fidgeting with his coat as his father and Chad looked on in amusement.

Dylan breathed an audible sigh of relief as he saw Paige emerge from behind the curtain. He heard Chad's breath catch at the way Paige looked in her dress.

Even Dylan had to admit she looked absolutely gorgeous in the ice blue satin dress. The empire waist, spaghetti straps and the hemline were a pure compliment to her near perfect figure. She was breathtaking.

Ellie emerged next in the same dress but it was a deep burgundy color. It sounds garish together but the combination was actually worked.

Then the moment Dylan had been waiting on. He saw Marco. Drop dead gorgeous in his tuxedo with a small private smile, just for Dylan.

Marco took a deep breath before starting down the short aisle to his lover, best friend and very soon to be husband. The butterflies in his stomach were daunting but nothing would keep him from standing up beside the man at the head of the aisle.

They had constructed their own vows. Yes, constructed is the correct word because they had gotten them from various sources.

Marco went first:

Dylan, I take you to be my life partner; secure in the knowledge that you will be my constant friend, and my one true love.

They had agreed previously to make them short and sweet. Nothing too long to bore the guests.

Dylan waited a minute before starting his. His voice didn't seem to be as strong as it should have been:

Marco, I offer you my love. I offer my strength and my weaknesses. I offer you my support and loyalty. I offer my faith, for as long as we both shall live. I love you more than I could express here and I hope you know that.

The ceremony finished, the priest blessed the marriage and the guests went to the site for the reception. Pictures were taken of the happy couple with family and the wedding party.

The reception was going splendidly and dinner was just about over.

Chad stood up, "Seeing as I'm the best man, I'm supposed to give this toast. I'd like to do it now and get it over with, please." Everyone quieted down and looked at him with expectation. "This is daunting. Anyway, Dylan's been my best friend since Kindergarten when he agreed to share the tire swing with me and then pushed me off of it. We've had some very trying times and a ton of fun. I wouldn't trade a minute of it for anything. When he met Marco, a lowly little Grade 10 that hung out with his kid sister, we thought he'd gone mad. We made fun of him every chance we got, which was often. I liked Marco from the very beginning, I'm not sure why but he had something about him that made him perfect for Dylan. I'd never seen my friend happier and I hope he stays that way. I watched as their relationship grew from friendship to love. It was an amazing transformation. I'm constantly reminded while watching them of something Richard Bach once said, 'If you love something set it free; if it comes back it's yours, if it doesn't, it never was.' Well, we all know Marco let Dylan go free when he left for college. Yet here we are today, so this is how I know their marriage is right and will last forever. I hope that ten years from now you will be able to look back at this day and remember it as the day you were happiest the least in your married life."

Everyone clapped and some shed a tear or two. Chad sat down, relieved it was over.

Paige stood up, "Tough act to follow. Never knew the one with a 2.0 GPA could actually give such a moving speech. Just kidding, hun. Now, on to the real speech. Dylan, for as long as I can remember, you've been struggling with happiness. It was always hard for you to simply be happy. There was too much weighing you down; hockey, school, your sexuality, and family. I noticed the happiness thing ceased to be an issue when you met Marco. I'd love to take credit for introducing you but you introduced yourself. But I can take credit for having Marco over at the house. Marco, I'm extremely glad you had such great taste as to fall in love with my brother, in spite of all his faults. I've always wanted a sister." A few chuckles, including Marco's broke her speech. "Marco and Dyl, I'm ecstatic for the both of you. You truly complement one another. You met as friends and it evolved into a love that so many people rarely find today. Love after all doesn't make the world go around…Love is what makes the ride worthwhile. And it's a wonderful thing when two people who were made for each other manage to fall in love. So, I'd like to make a toast. And I'd like to make it with this thought in mind, 'If there is such a thing as a good marriage, it is because it resembles a friendship rather than love.' So this is to you, Dylan and Marco, and a wonderful life together. Ladies and Gentlemen, to friends, lovers and soul mates."

Mr. Del Rossi stood to go next, "I'm speaking for myself as well as my wife, seeing as she can't stop crying. And blubbering that her baby is married. I alienated my son when he came out. I couldn't handle it. I didn't realize how this would affect him. I'm here today to tell him that he made an excellent choice in partners. Dylan is a great man, whom I admire for his strength, courage and his heart. Your mother and I wish you the best of luck in your marriage and life together. Remember one thing, don't go to bed angry and never walk out on a fight. Your marriage will be stronger if you last through the fights and survive. Marco, you make things entertaining for us. We're proud of you and we'd do anything for you. You're a giving person, you're always there if we need you and we love you…even though you can sometimes drive us crazy. I'm glad I can be here for this and I hope that you're road goes on forever and the party never ends. Well, it ends enough for you to graduate and support yourself. Be happy and remember to love like there's no tomorrow."

Ellie stood up, "I wasn't aware I was going last tonight until I arrived here today so I'm a little nervous. This is the last speech you will hear and it's got to be memorable. Marco, I love you. You're my best friend and I was the first person at Degrassi to know you were gay. To say I was disappointed would be an understatement but I'm extremely happy you found someone to love. Dylan, I was leery of you at first. You were too perfect, too golden, and were capable of breaking his heart. You did break it but in turn, he broke yours as well. You made it through the rough patch and things are better. I never wanted to jinx this relationship so I never divulged what you two always reminded me of on a daily basis. It's a quote by Emily Bronte, 'Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same." Marco and Dylan, your souls are the same. You make a perfect couple, you truly deserve each other, and I know you'll have a long and happy life together."

Marco got up and hugged his best friend. He knew that took a lot for her to be the center of attention. "Thank you, El. I have something to say to my husband. While our path hasn't always been paved and we've lost the map a few times, we've managed to reach our destination. I love you more today than I did when I said yes a year ago. I know I'll love you more next year than I did today. Thank you for the patience, understanding and unconditional love you've shown me in the last year. I know planning this wedding has made me borderline insane and I'm sorry but I wouldn't trade marrying you in front of our friends and family for the world. I love you."

Dylan stood up and kissed him sweetly. A few "Awww, how cutes" were heard through the guests.

Dylan stayed standing when Marco sat down, "I didn't know Marco was making a speech so I'm flying by the seat of my pants on this one. While the last year has been rather trying on the nerves, it's been worth it. You made this wedding special for everyone here. I don't know why you're thanking me for the understanding considering I've been an ass on more than one occasion myself. I never knew I could love someone this much when I figured out I liked men. I was doubtful that I'd ever find my soul mate. As usual, you managed to prove me wrong. But for you, I'm more than happy to be wrong. You're smarter, better looking and a better person which just makes me want to be a better person. I love you."

Marco blushed lightly as he kissed Dylan soundly on the lips.

The dinner ended, speeches given and music was starting.

The DJ stood up, "Can we have the newlyweds on the floor please. It's time for the first dance."

Marco and Dylan walked into the middle of the floor as 'Truly, Madly, Deeply' by Savage Garden started playing. Next came the mother and son dances. Dylan chose 'Unforgettable' by Natalie and Nat King Cole for it.

There wasn't a dry eye in the house as Dylan and Marco danced with their mothers and then halfway through switched moms.

The tears soon dried as the DJ started playing the wedding party songs that were chosen by Paige and Ellie, without Marco's knowledge. The play list went like this; In My Life by the Beatles, With a Little Help From My Friends by the Beatles, That's What Friends are For by Dionne Warwick, It's Raining Men by the Weather Girls, I won't say I'm in love from Hercules, and to top it off, YMCA by the Village People. This list had the guests rolling.

The reception lasted until the wee hours of the morning. Marco and Dylan weren't flying out for their week long honeymoon in Hawaii until the next day so they were there for the entire thing. Everyone was having a great time and didn't want it to end.

Marco cornered Dylan around 3 am. "Can we please go to the hotel now?"

Dylan smiled, "Why? I thought we were having fun."

"I am having fun. I just thought we could consummate our marriage seeing as we haven't had time in the last week for any kind of activities." Marco said with a grin.

"Hmm. Good reason to say goodnight." Dylan added.

The couple said their goodnights and headed for the limo to take them to their hotel.

Their honeymoon went beautifully. They had a great time on the beach and seeing the sights when they weren't busy with just enjoying each other.

Marco was glad to be back in Boston. He just wanted to be in his own bed and back to life. Not that he didn't enjoy the wedding, reception, honeymoon and all but it felt good to be back.

On their first night back, Marco and Dylan were lying in bed after making love. Dylan had him cradled against his chest and was stroking Marco's back lightly.

Marco sighed lightly against Dylan's chest.

"What's wrong, love?" inquired Dylan.

"Nothing. I just realized something."

"What's that?"

"I'm finally home." Marco said in awe.

Dylan knew it was a huge deal for Marco to finally have a home. To finally feel as where he was living was a home and not a house.

Marco continued, "I found home when I found you."

Dylan laughed, "That was corny. But sweet."

The two fell asleep within of minutes of each other, blissfully happy.

* * *

It was mentioned that people wanted more of the honeymoon but I didn't want to end on a torrid note. So forgive me for making the last chapter rather pg. I promise the lapses are few and far between but necessary when they happen. 

Thank you again for sticking with me on this interesting ride. I've enjoyed writing it probably more than you enjoyed reading it.

Kate, Feral, and Lucy I thank ya'll from the bottom of my heart for everything you've done for me. I hope I can continue to rant out my little insecurities while writing part 3.

As for the rest of you, thank you again. I'll post the first chapter of the new story as soon as I get 15 reviews to the last chapter. So, if you're really anxious to see the next part, recommend that friends review quickly.


End file.
